


like a dark horse

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Snape und Malfoy geraten heftig aneinander, weil Lucius denkt, der Hogwarts-Professor hat ein Auge auf seine Frau geworfen. Dummerweise müssen sie für einige Zeit zusammen im Malfoy-Anwesen ein Trainingscamp für Nachwuchs-Todesser auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords durchführen. Kann das gut gehen? Als auch noch ein Teilnehmer verschwindet, eskaliert die Situation. [Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy]
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Diese monatlichen Treffen waren ihm von vornherein ein Dorn im Auge. Ihm war klar, dass auch er irgendwann der Gastgeber sein müsste und das widerstrebte ihm zutiefst. In seinem Anwesen waren die einen oder anderen Schätze verborgen und er hatte keine Lust, dass seine Todesserbekannten überall ihre Nasen hineinsteckten. Erst recht nicht, wollte er, dass der Dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich in seinem Haus herumschnüffelte.  
Doch heute konnte sich Lucius Malfoy entspannen, denn sein alter Schulfreund Goyle war der Gastgeber. Nichterscheinen war nicht erlaubt und so standen er und Narcissa nun wie befohlen vor der Tür. Unwirsch schlug Lucius nun seinen Schlangenkopf gegen die Tür, denn es hätte ja wenigstens ein Bediensteter vor der Tür warten und sie herein hofieren können. So war es aber nicht und diese Nachlässigkeit ärgerte ihn ziemlich.  
„Lucius, bitte …“, zischte Narcissa leise aber warnend. Sie kannte ihn und seinen Unmut einfach zu gut.  
„Schon gut. Es nervt mich eben, dass …“ Endlich wurde die Tür von einem Diener geöffnet und Lucius drückte ihm barsch seinen Mantel mit den Worten „Na endlich!“ entgegen.  
Die meisten Todesser waren schon anwesend. Viele mit ihren Ehepartnern wie Lucius, einige ohne und manche allein, weil sie niemanden hatten. Malfoy entdeckte in jenem Moment Severus Snape und verdrehte die Augen. Sie kannten sich zwar aus Hogwarts, doch in seinen Augen war Snape derart als Todesser ungeeignet, dass es schmerzte darüber nachzudenken. Selbst wenn er im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords in Hogwarts als Spion unterwegs wäre, war das absurd und fast schon lustig, auf eine merkwürdige Weise. Warum das so war, hätte er allerdings nicht genauer sagen können. Argwöhnisch musterte er den finsteren Mann, sah aber schnell weg, als der den Kopf drehte. Crabbe sprach ihn an und er war abgelenkt. In seinem Nacken prickelte es allerdings komisch, doch er sah sich nicht mehr um. Irgendwas war mit diesem Snape, dachte er noch misstrauisch, verbrachte dann aber doch viel Zeit mit trinken, essen und über Todesseraufgaben zu sprechen. Dann wurden alle, die offiziell keine Todesser, sondern nur Anhänger waren, in einen anderen Raum geschickt, denn der Dunkle Lord würde gleich erscheinen, um neue Aufgaben zu verteilen. Narcissa musterte ihn besorgt, doch er schaute sie nur kühl an, damit sie sich nicht sorgte.  
Zusammen mit dem Erscheinen des Dunklen Lords, pressten sich magisch die Masken der Todesser auf ihre Gesichter. Wie immer, wenn das geschah, verlor Lucius für ein paar Momente das Gefühl über seinen Körper. Er strauchelte ein wenig und jemand neben ihm, hielt ihn kurz am Ellenbogen fest, bis er wieder stabil stand.  
„Nervös, Malfoy?“, hörte er Snapes dunkles, ein wenig hämisches Flüstern dicht an seinem Ohr. Ihm war gar nicht klar gewesen, wie dicht dieser Mann hinter ihm gestanden hatte. Ihm schwindelte und er knurrte nur, anstatt ihm zu antworten. Dann erschien Voldemort auf seine albern übertriebene Art. Nachdem sie ihm alle den Saum seines Umhanges geküsst hatten, durften sie sich erheben. Der Dunkle Lord sprach nun jeden einzelnen an und verteilte Aufgaben. Noch immer stand Severus Snape schräg hinter ihm. Lucius bekam kaum Luft und er konnte sich diesen Schwächeanfall wirklich nicht erklären. Ja, begeistert war er von Voldemort nie gewesen, doch wenn es ihm Vorteile brachte, dann würde er eben tun, was notwendig war. Noch immer beherrschte ihn dieses körperlose Gefühl, was diese Todessermaske mit sich brachte. Mühsam versuchte er sich auf Snapes Präsenz zu konzentrieren, um Halt zu finden und nicht wie ein Idiot zu kollabieren, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn gleich ansprach. Der allerdings, flirtete gerade mit Bellatrix und aus Erfahrung wusste Lucius, dass das wohl länger dauern könnte. Unwillkürlich war er ein wenig zurückgewichen.  
„Also doch Angst?“, hörte er Severus‘ spöttisches Murmeln und war kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet, sein Puls raste und er begann zu schwitzen. Er hatte eine Panikattacke der heftigsten Sorte und wusste nicht genau, woher diese Schwäche kam. Angestrengt versuchte er seinen Atem zu kontrollieren, doch er konnte fühlen, wie seine Knie weich wurden. Die Furcht davor, sich gleich zum Narren zu machen und Voldemort mit seiner Schwäche zu provozieren, machte ihn fast verrückt. Plötzlich griff eine warme, starke Hand nach seiner und hielt sie fest. Im ersten Reflex wollte er sie wegziehen, weil er wusste, dass es Snape war, der ihn nur noch mehr reizen und demütigen wollte, doch der hielt ihn so fest, dass er sich niemals unauffällig befreien könnte.  
„Langsam atmen, Malfoy … Ein … Aus …“, flüsterte Snape wieder dunkel und viel wärmer als vorher. Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, schoben sich seine Finger fest zwischen seine. Es war verrückt, doch diese intime und unerwartete Berührung gab ihm tatsächlich Halt. Lucius atmete und unterdrückte sein Zittern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihm geschah, weshalb ihn ausgerechnet heute, wo er diese Maske schon zig Mal getragen hatte, diese heftige Panik überkam. Tränen der Beschämung brannten hinter seinen Augen und sein Gesicht glühte so, dass er beinah wieder froh war, diese verdammte Maske tragen zu müssen. Severus stand dicht hinter ihm, so dicht, dass er ihn zwar außer an der Hand nicht berührte, doch seinen warmen Körper deutlich wahrnehmen konnte. Das tröstete ihn auf eine Weise, die ihm Angst machte, weil er sie nicht durchschaute. Endlich wurde sein Atem wieder ruhiger und sein inneres Beben ließ nach. Voldemort war nur noch einen Mann entfernt und Snape ließ ihn los, wie er ihn berührt hatte. Lautlos, sanft aber nachdrücklich. Lucius‘ Herz machte einen Salto, er schnappte ein Mal nach Luft und straffte dann seinen Körper, als der Dunkle Lord ihn ansprach.  
„Und dann hätte ich noch eine Aufgabe für den ehrenwerten Mister Malfoy und den ehrgeizigen Mister Snape“, sagte der Dunkle Lord. Es könnte sarkastisch klingen, tat es aber nicht. Voldemort war nicht an verbalen Spielereien interessiert, es sei denn Bellatrix war seine Partnerin.  
„Dein Haus ist riesig und wird ab sofort als Trainingslager für Nachwuchstodesser herhalten. Es gibt da in etwa ein halbes Dutzend junger, erfolgversprechender Todesser, die noch ein bisschen Nachhilfe in den Dunklen Künsten brauchen. In Hogwarts sind Ferien und deshalb wird sie Snape in deinem Haus unterrichten und ihnen den letzten Schliff verpassen, während du Malfoy, für Unterkunft und Verpflegung sorgst. Wie findest du das?“  
Lucius war fassungslos. Er hatte mit einigen Unannehmlichkeiten gerechnet, doch das war … er fand keine Worte (was vielleicht auch in jenem brisanten Augenblick sein Leben rettete).  
„Gut. Severus wird selbstverständlich für diese Zeit bei dir wohnen. Dein Haus und die Umgebung sind magisch geschützt und deswegen war das die allerbeste Wahl. Enttäusche mich nicht, Lucius Malfoy.“ Er wandte sich ab und Lucius schaffte noch eine Art Verbeugung, bevor er sich so fest auf die Unterlippe biss, bis sie blutete, damit er seine empörten Worte im Mund behielt. Snape hatte kein Wort gesagt und er hörte ihn auch nicht besonders überrascht atmen.  
Voldemort verschwand und mit ihm verschwanden die Todessermasken.

Lucius Malfoy riss sein Kinn hoch und verließ den Raum, ohne einen Blick auf Snape zu werfen. Sechs beschissene Kinder in seinem Haus – das war der pure Alptraum. Snape noch dazu, war die Apokalypse. Der Hogwarts-Lehrer hatte hoffentlich nichts dagegen, wenn er ihn im hauseigenen Kerker unterbrachte, dachte er zornig. Er ging zu den Getränken und füllte sich ein großes Glas von etwas Hochprozentigem. Die Nicht-Todesser kamen zurück und Narcissa hielt auf ihn zu. Lucius war so aufgebracht, dass er das leere Glas am liebsten an die Wand gepfeffert hätte. Erst sein Schwächeanfall, dann Snapes überraschende und leider auch noch nützliche Hilfe und dann Voldemorts demütigender Auftrag.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte seine Frau besorgt und er warf ihr nur knurrend die Worte hin.

„Na ja, es sind ja nur ein paar Tage, vielleicht Wochen und vielleicht wird es nicht so schlimm. Ich weiß allerdings nicht wie Draco es finden wird. Ich befürchte …“ Lucius hörte nicht mehr zu, denn er wusste, dass es sein Sohn ebenso hassen wird, wie er. So oft er ihn auch erniedrigte, in gewisser Hinsicht waren sie sich sehr ähnlich. Schlimmer als irgendwelche jungen Leute in seinem Haus, war dieser verfluchte Snape, der nun seinen Blick kreuzte. Eine der älteren, aber sehr mächtige Todesserdamen hing an seinem Arm und sprach mit ihm. Lucius‘ Stirn schmerzte, so sehr schob er seine Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„ … hey, geht es dir gut?“, drang endlich Narcissas Stimme wieder zu ihm durch.  
„Natürlich. Nerve mich nicht dauernd mit deiner Sorge. Es reicht, wenn du Draco zu einem Weichei machst, verdammt!“, fuhr er sie launisch an. Narcissa verengte die Augen und ihre Mundwinkel fielen herunter. Sie hasste es, wenn er so mit ihr sprach, würde ihm aber niemals öffentlich eine Szene deshalb machen. Stattdessen hob sie nun den Kopf, sah ihn kalt an und ging dann wortlos weg.  
Lucius genehmigte sich ein zweites Glas und merkte endlich die trügerische Ruhe, die vom Alkohol ausging. Ein gewisser Barry McFloyd sprach ihn an und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch. Das war so ermüdend, dass er sich nach einer Weile entschuldigte und nach einer Sitzgelegenheit Ausschau hielt, wo er einigermaßen allein sein konnte. Gesellig war er noch nie gewesen, doch wusste er genau, was ihm seine Stellung abforderte. Seine Minuten der Schwäche eben, hatten ihn allerdings so schockiert, dass er dringend die Ursache dafür herausfinden müsste. Hatte jemand etwa einen Zauber über ihn gesprochen? Hatte er etwas zu sich genommen, was magisch präpariert war? Es würde ja wohl nicht daran liegen, dass heute Severus Snape zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit bei diesen Treffen erschienen war. Eigentlich war sich Lucius sicher, dass er auch früher schon anwesend gewesen war, doch hatte er das verdrängt oder gar nicht gemerkt? Es gab durchaus Todesser, die besonders waren und nicht zum Erscheinen gezwungen waren. War Snape einer davon? Nur, weil er in Hogwarts war und da vermutlich spionierte? Möglich. Lucius ertappte sich dabei, wie er seine Finger ansah. Sie waren mit denen von Severus Snape verschränkt gewesen, als wären sie Liebende, die sich festhalten mussten, während sie sich ihrer Lust hingaben. Absurd! Aber es hat sich gut und machtvoll angefühlt, musste er sich eingestehen. Narcissa versuchte ihr Bestes als Ehefrau zu geben, doch sie war eben nur eine Frau und hatte nicht die Stärke, die ein Mann aufweisen konnte. Unwillkürlich erschauerte er bis tief in seine Knochen. Alarmiert hob er den Kopf, weil er befürchtete, dass Voldemort nochmal erschienen war, doch er war allein. Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust und beschwört den Zorn herauf, den er über sein Versagen hatte. Dieser Snape! Mit dem stimmte doch etwas nicht und er würde jetzt herausfinden, was das war. Niemand hatte Snape gesehen und auch Narcissa war nicht aufzufinden. Jetzt lief er schon seit fast eine halben Stunde wie ein Narr durch das winzige Haus und suchte diesen verfluchten Hogwarts Professor und nebenbei seine Frau, die vielleicht einfach nur disappariert war, weil sie genug von seiner schlechten Laune hatte.

Kurz vorher war Narcissa ziemlich aufgebracht durchs Haus gelaufen, weil sie Bellatrix suchen wollte. Sie war zwar verrückt, doch trotzdem ihre Schwester. In gewisser Weise standen sie sich sehr nahe, obwohl es die einen oder anderen Differenzen zwischen ihnen gab. Eine hieß Lucius Malfoy. Bella fand ihn immer ihrer kleinen Schwester unwürdig und trug ihr nach, dass sie sich letztlich doch für den schönen Blonden und vor allem reichen Mann entschieden hatte. Anstatt Lucius, fand sie jedoch Severus Snape, der in der offenen Hintertür stand und in den Garten sah. Alle Todesser durften diese Art Treffen erst frühestens nach Mitternacht verlassen und deshalb lungerte er hier sichtlich angeödet herum. Unwillig fuhr er herum, als er Geräusche hörte.  
„Ich bin es nur, Narcissa Malfoy … Black, falls du dich erinnerst?“, sagte sie freundlich, denn sie brauchte ein wenig Aufmunterung, nach Lucius‘ ungehobeltem Benehmen.  
„Nein“, sagte Snape nur finster und drehte ihr unhöflich den Rücken zu. Narcissa holte tief Luft und verdammte alle beschissenen Männer dieser Welt.  
„Du lügst. Natürlich weißt du, wer ich bin. Ich war schon damals die Schönste im Jahrgang und du weißt das auch, Severus!“, sagte sie provozierend und betrachtete sein Profil von der Seite. Severus war nicht unbedingt schön – nicht auf diese einnehmende Weise wie es Lucius immer war. Aber er wirkte faszinierend auf sie, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.  
„Ja.“  
„Ja, was?“  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich an dich. Du warst arrogant, selbstverliebt und ... hübsch.“ Sie kicherte und fügte an.  
„… eine echte Slytherin eben …“ Überrascht sah er sie an und sein dunkler Blick drang ein wenig unangenehm in sie ein.  
„Nein, dazu fehlt dir der Ehrgeiz Macht zu erringen.“ Sie seufzte leise, denn Snape hatte mehr als recht.  
„Na ja, dafür haben ich doch einen machtgeilen Mann geheiratet.“  
„Einen Mann, der vorhin in Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords einen Schwächeanfall hatte und …“ Er brach ab, denn das hätte er nicht sagen sollen.  
„Was? Was sagst du da? Lucius ging es schlecht?“  
„Es sah so aus. Es … ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Vergiss es bitte, Narcissa und erwähne es ihm gegenüber bitte auf keinen Fall!“ Seine Stimme war scharf und eindringlich. Sie war bleich geworden und sah ihn aus großen Augen an.  
„Ist er … ist er krank?“  
„Keine Ahnung, ich bin kein Arzt, sondern nur Tränkemeister in Hogwarts. Vielleicht hatte er nur einen schwachen Moment. Die Masken sind sehr … fordernd.“  
„Verstehe …“, sagte sie leise und betrachtete ihn wieder. Vor wenigen Minuten hätte sie ihn noch für einen skurrilen und kaltherzigen Mann gehalten, doch nun sah sie ein untypisches Mitgefühl auf seinem Gesicht und das Erschreckende daran war, er ließ es sie sehen, obwohl er sicher in der Lage wäre es mit der Okklumentik zu verstecken.  
„Weißt du, Lucius ist nicht immer so. Wenn er nicht unter Beobachtung steht, kann er ein netter, unterhaltsamer …“  
„Stopp, Narcissa. Das will ich gar nicht wissen. Ich stehe hier nur, um die Zeit bis nach Mitternacht zu überbrücken und nicht mit diesen … Leuten da drinnen sprechen zu müssen. Ich wäre dir äußerst dankbar, wenn du mich nun allein lassen würdest.“ Narcissa war es gewohnt auf rüde Weise abgefertigt zu werden und das machte ihr nichts aus. Sie verspürte keinen Unmut, nur ein wenig Bedauern, dass Snape scheinbar so ungesellig war.  
„Nur eine Frage noch, Severus, dann gehe ich und lasse dich allein mit deinen düsteren Gedanken …“, sagte sie und daraufhin sah er sie wieder an. Er wirkte alles andere als gewillt ihr Fragen zu beantworten, doch deutete auch nicht an strikt abzulehnen. Die schwarzen Augen sahen sie nur ruhig an. Für ein paar Momente vergaß sie, was sie fragen wollte und fiel in seinen intensiven Blick. Ihr Herz schlug wild und als sie spürte, wie Hitze in ihr Gesicht stieg, senkte sie den Blick und räusperte sich verlegen. Großer Gott, was war denn gerade passiert?  
„Narcissa, deine Frage!“, forderte er nun.  
„Woher … weißt du, dass es Lucius eben so schlecht ging? Haben es die anderen und der Dunkle Lord auch gemerkt?“ Snape ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit, wandte den Blick wieder von ihr ab und sah in den dunklen Garten. Irgendwo knackte ein Ast und eine Eule schrie.  
„Niemand außer mir hat es bemerkt und ich auch nur, weil ich dicht hinter deinem Mann stand.“ Seine Stimme klang tief und er sprach langsam, als wäre es ihm vollkommen egal. Severus Snape war ein wirklich merkwürdiger Mann, was bei seiner Vorgeschichte allerdings kein Wunder war. Narcissa kannte sie natürlich und hatte immer Mitleid mit ihm gehabt, welches sie aber nie geäußert hatte, denn das war unter Slytherin verpönt.  
„Was hast du getan?“ Sein Kopf flog herum und er sah sie fast böse an.  
„Was glaubst du, was ich da tue? Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er verdammt noch mal atmen soll, mehr nicht. Es hat funktioniert. Erwähne es niemals, es ist ihm ganz sicher peinlich. Wenn du mich jetzt bitte …“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein Schatten kam auf ihn zugeflogen und schmetterte ihn an die Wand. Lucius apparierte vor ihm und herrschte sein Frau an:  
„Raus! Verschwinde!“ Narcissa hatte aufgeschrien und war weg, bevor sich Snape aufrappeln konnte.

Lucius war durchs Gebäude gelaufen und sein Ärger war angestiegen. Schließlich ging er sogar durch den Garten, denn irgendwo musste dieser Snape sein, denn es war noch nicht Mitternacht. Als er leise Stimmen hörte, schlich er näher. Er sah Severus, der neben Narcissa an der offenen Tür stand. Sie unterhielten sich leise und Lucius verstärkte ihre Worte mit Magie so, dass er sie verstehen konnte. Es war ungeheuerlich, was er hörte. Sein Blutdruck war so hoch, dass es in seinen Ohren rauschte und sein Gesicht vor Wut wortwörtlich brannte. In seinem Zorn registrierte er allerdings durchaus, dass Snape verschwieg, dass er seine Hand gehalten hatte, um ihm Trost zu spenden. Am meisten ärgerte ihn Narcissa, die diesen fürchterlichen Finsterling irgendwie anzuschmachten schien. Gut, er behandelte sie nicht immer so, wie sie es als wunderschöne, kluge und liebenswerte Frau verdiente, doch sich dem nächstbesten mürrischen Typ an den Hals zu werfen, war ja wohl die Höhe. Dieser Abend war eine reine Katastrophe. Dann war das Fass voll und er warf sich mit seiner magischen Kraft gegen Snape, der hart und ganz sicher schmerzhaft gegen die Wand prallte. Allerdings zückte er sofort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Malfoy. Seine schwarzen Augen glühten aufgebracht und seine ganze Gestalt sprach von unbändigem Hass auf alles und jeden.  
Lucius selbst hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und hielt ihn auf Snape. Komischerweise war sein Zorn schon abgeflaut.  
„Was willst du von Narcissa?“, knurrte er.  
„Nichts. Sie kam auf mich zu und ich war zu höflich, um sie anschreien, wie du es tust, Malfoy …“ Seinen Namen sprach er langsam und giftig aus.  
„Wie ich mit meiner Frau umgehe, geht dich gar nichts an. Meines Wissens nach, hattest du nie eine. Jetzt sag mir, was du planst, du …“ Lucius wurde unterbrochen, denn Severus schickte ihn mit einem heftigen Energieblitz durch die offene Tür und quer durch den Garten. Er lag noch stöhnend auf dem Rasen, als Snape neben ihm apparierte und seinen Zauberstab an seine Kehle hielt.  
„Sprich nie wieder so mit mir … Malfoy!“ Lucius schnappte nach Luft, griff dann aber mit der bloßen Hand nach Snapes Stab, um ihn einfach aus seiner Hand zu reißen. Der dunkelhaarige Teufel wirkte augenblicklich einen fiesen Feuerzauber, der seinen Zauberstab in ein glühendes Stück Eisen verwandelte. Lucius schrie auf und zog seine verbrannte Hand zurück. Heute war einfach nicht sein Tag, dachte er weinerlich und suchte verzweifelt auf dem Gras nach seinem Zauberstab.  
„Suchst du den hier?“ Snape hielt ihn hoch und sah ihn ausdruckslos an.  
„Gib ihn mir!“  
„Warum sollte ich das tun? Weil du der großartige, wunderschöne Lucius Malfoy bist, der glaubt über alles und jeden erhaben zu sein, nur um dann vor dem Dunklen Lord in die Knie zu gehen?“ Lucius sprang hoch und stürmte auf Snape zu. Der ließ ihn – wie eigentlich zu erwarten war - erstarren und senkte dann seinen Zauberstab. Er kam näher und sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Du bist erbärmlich, Malfoy. Ich frage mich, warum eine tolle Frau wie Narcissa eine ist, dir so ergeben ist. Vermutlich besorgst du es ihr gut … aber das ist nicht mein Gebiet, wie du selbst festgestellt hast. Wir müssen ein paar Tage zusammen verbringen, falls du das vergessen hast und ich schlage vor, wir benehmen uns und gehen uns aus dem Weg oder willst du etwa den Dunklen Lord enttäuschen?“ Selten hörte er Severus Snape sprechen und schon gar nicht so viele Worte. Der Hogwarts Professor hatte recht. Sie müssten dieses Todesser-Camp irgendwie überstehen, ohne sich dabei täglich an die Gurgel zu gehen.  
„Wenn du mir zustimmst, zwinkere zweimal und ich erlöse dich von dem Zauber!“ Noch immer war Severus‘ Gesicht so nahe an seinem, dass er seine Hitze spüren konnte. Seine dunklen Augen waren feurig und furchterregend. Ohne, dass er es kontrollieren konnte, bekam Lucius eine heftige Erektion. Er zwinkerte hektisch und sicher mehr als zweimal, doch Snape war gnädig und nahm den Zauber weg. Lucius fiel auf die Knie und keuchte leise und zu Tode beschämt.  
„Gut …“, sagte er dumpf „aber wehe, du wagst es, dich ein einziges Mal meiner Frau in eindeutiger Absicht zu nähern. Dann werde ich nicht zögern dich ein weiteres Mal anzugreifen und dieses Mal werde ich vorbereitet sein, nicht betrunken sein und es könnte ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod sein, Snape.“  
„Mache keine Versprechen, die du nicht halten kannst, nur weil du unzufrieden bist. Jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, es ist endlich eine Minute nach Mitternacht und ich kann diesen deprimierenden Ort verlassen. Bis morgen, Malfoy.“  
Er war weg, bevor sich Lucius hochgerappelt hatte. Seine Männlichkeit war noch immer hart und er verstand nichts davon. Erst recht nicht, was Snape damit gemeint haben könnte, er wäre unzufrieden. Mit was? Mit wem?  
Narcissa lag schon im Bett und gab vor zu schlafen, als er kam. Er weckte sie nicht, konnte jedoch lange Zeit nicht einschlafen. Die Vorstellung, dass dieser schwarzhaarige Teufel die nächsten Tage in seinem Haus sein würde, missfiel ihm sehr. Trotzdem war da eine kribblige Erregung in ihm, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Lucius beschloss, dass es an der Vorahnung liegen musste, dass es leider ein weiteres Mal zu einem Kampf kommen würde. Snape war ein ernstzunehmender, starker Gegner, dessen Absicht zu töten er auf keinen Fall unterschätzen sollte. Auf jeden Fall müsste er ihn dringend im Auge behalten.


	2. Chapter 2

Unwillig warf Snape ein paar Sachen in seine Tasche. Tage, vielleicht Wochen im Malfoy Manor zu verbringen, war nicht gerade sein Traum. Erst recht nicht, nachdem er so unnötig mit Lucius aneinander geraten war. Er hätte Narcissa gegenüber nichts von seiner Schwäche erwähnen sollen, doch sie war seine Frau, Herrgottnochmal. Sie sollte doch von diesem besorgniserregenden Anfall ihres Gatten wissen. Trotzdem konnte er Malfoys Zorn nachvollziehen. Aber sah er denn wirklich nicht, wie labil er war? Glaubte Malfoy allen Ernstes stark und mächtig zu sein? Nichts gegen seine Magie, die war nicht Ohne. Doch sein Gemüt war weich und nachgiebig, beeinflussbar und empfänglich. Snape hätte es niemals zugegeben, doch er mochte Lucius irgendwie, weil er etwas an ihm wahrnahm, was ihn selbst für ihn eingenommen machte. Deshalb hatte er nach seiner Hand gegriffen. Weil er ihn nicht verletzlich sehen wollte und weil er nicht wollte, dass er sich in Gefahr brachte. Der Dank war sein Angriff, doch so war Malfoy eben. Unberechenbar und unzufrieden mit sich und seinem Dasein. Wie sonst war es zu erklären, dass er nach Macht strebte, die ihm Voldemort versprach? Er hatte doch schon alles. Reichtum, ein riesiges Haus, eine tolle Frau und einen Sohn. Warum war Malfoy derart frustriert? Wie auch immer, Snape war klar, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn gut im Auge hatte und ihm deshalb diese Aufgabe zugeteilt hatte, vielleicht um seine Loyalität zu testen. Malfoy würde Voldemort sicher Bericht erstatten müssen. Er dürfte demnach auf keinen Fall versagen und seine Tarnung verlieren, indem er sich ständig mit Malfoy kappelte und der ihn aus Rache diffamieren würde. Irgendwie müsste er darüber stehen und der Unwilligkeit seines Gastgebers möglichst gleichgültig gegenüber treten. Junge Todesser anzuleiten, war immer noch besser, als ganze Familien auszulöschen. Snape war sich sicher, dass auch Malfoy so tief im Inneren dachte. Sie würde sich schon irgendwie ertragen können, dachte er noch optimistisch und begab sich zum Malfoy Manor, in der Hand seine kleine Tasche mit Kleidung.

„Sei einigermaßen höflich zu ihm. Lucius, ich bitte dich!“, sagte Narcissa am Morgen, als sie am Frühstück saßen.  
„Dann höre du auf ihm schöne Augen zu machen!“, brummte er unwirsch. Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
„Das habe ich nie getan!“ Es war eine Lüge und sie fühlte es sehr deutlich, als sie sie aussprach. Es war wirklich seltsam, doch gestern hatte sie etwas Erregendes gespürt, als sie sich mit Snape unterhalten hatte.  
„Er hätte es mir nicht erzählen dürfen, aber du solltest wirklich nicht so nachtragend sein, Luce. Er hat sich vielleicht nur Sorgen gemacht …“, sagte sie schnell, um ihre eigenen, verwirrenden Gedanken zu unterbrechen.  
„Sorgen? Snape? Wir reden schon von ein und derselben Person, oder? Dieser Teufel macht sich keine Sorgen. Um niemanden und vermutlich nicht mal um sich selbst. Er hat sich über mich lustig gemacht. Es hat ihn erheitert meine Schwäche zu bemerken und er hat es ausgekostet, das kannst du mir glauben, Narcissa!“  
„Das ist Blödsinn. Er ist auch nur ein …“  
Lucius schlug die flache Hand hart auf den Tisch, so dass das Geschirr hüpfte und seine Frau sichtbar zusammenfuhr.  
„Er ist noch nicht mal hier und wir streiten schon wegen ihm. Fällt dir etwas auf?“  
„Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre er schlimmer als der Dunkle Lord!“, zischte Narcissa und erschrak selbst über ihre Worte. Auch ihr Mann sah sich sichtlich verwundert an.  
„Ich gehe jetzt nachschauen, ob die Zimmer fertig sind. Unsere Gäste müssten jeden Moment eintreffen“, sagte sie belegt und verschwand.

Lucius sah ihr besorgt nach. Es lief in der letzten Zeit nicht besonders gut. Umso mächtiger der Dunkle Lord wurde, umso schlechter ging es ihm, umso mieser war seine Ehe und an die Unfähigkeit seines Sohnes durfte er gar nicht denken. Ja, vermutlich hatte Snape recht gehabt. Er war unzufrieden und frustriert, wusste aber nicht genau, woran das lag. Irgendwo in ihm war ein wunder Punkt, der sich immer weiter ausbreitete, wie ein Krebsgeschwür.  
„Herr, der erste Besucher steht in der Eingangshalle!“, meldete ihm ein Diener. Seufzend stand Lucius auf, straffte sich und trat der Unausweichlichkeit entgegen. Was auch immer geschah, das oberste Gebot war, den Dunklen Lord nicht gegen sich und seine Familie aufzubringen.

Natürlich war der erste Besucher ausgerechnet Snape, der ihm finster entgegen starrte.  
„Malfoy …“  
„Snape! Folge mir!“, sagte Lucius ausdruckslos und lief majestätisch voran. Er hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht Severus in der hinterletzten Ecke des Gebäudes, im zugigen Ostflügel, der für die niedersten Bediensteten reserviert war, unterzubringen. Hier wohnte zum Beispiel der Hauself Dobby, der unweit von Snapes Zimmer eine winzige Kammer hatte. Natürlich hätte es andere, größere, schönere Zimmer gegeben, doch nicht für diesen verfluchten Snape.  
„Deine Gastfreundschaft ist ja kaum zu übertreffen“, sagte Snape, als er das kleine Zimmer sah.  
„Dein Sarkasmus auch nicht. Essen gibt es 8, 14 und 19 Uhr und wehe …“ Aggressiv legte er ihm den Kopf der Schlange seines Gehstocks auf die Brust und funkelte ihn an.  
„…wehe ich esse nicht auf? Dann gibt es keine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte?“, fragte Snape fast schon erheitert nach.

Irgendwie brachte das Malfoy total aus dem Konzept, sah Severus und er wusste auch, woran das lag. Malfoy glaubte, ihn zu kennen und zu durchschauen, doch in Wahrheit wusste er absolut nichts über ihn.  
„Wehe du denkst nur im Traum daran, Narcissa …“  
Severus drehte sich einfach weg und begann seine Sachen auszupacken.  
„Könntest du mir verdammt nochmal zuhören, wenn ich mit dir spreche!“, zischte Malfoy hinter ihm wütend.  
„Nein, denn deine Worte sind unnötig. Ich bin hier, um die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten. Alles andere ist nur deine erbärmliche Fantasie, Malfoy.“

„Herr, neue Besucher sind angekommen!“, wurden sie von Dobby unterbrochen, der neben Malfoy erschienen war. Snape wandte sich um und sah in Lucius‘ Gesicht. Seine schönen, grauen Augen hatten sich verdunkelt und seine Lippen waren aufeinander gepresst. Er wirkte ein wenig hilflos in seinem Zorn und Severus verspürte Mitleid, wie er erst dachte. Doch als Malfoy weg war, begriff er, dass das kein Mitleid sein konnte, was ihn ganz atemlos machte. Seine Haut prickelte und er blinzelte ein wenig verstört, bevor er seine Tasche weiter auspackte.

Später versammelten sich alle im hinteren Garten. Das Wetter war angenehm. Nicht zu warm, nicht zu sonnig und windstill. Inzwischen waren alle Gäste da. Es waren vier junge Männer zwischen 19 und 26 Jahren und zwei junge Frauen, beide 20 Jahre alt. Sie wirkten ordentlich finster und ambitioniert, wie es sich für Todesser gehörte. Im Moment stellten sie sich alle mit Namen vor, dann übernahm Malfoy das Sprechen.  
„Zu freundlichen Erinnerung: Das hier ist MEIN Haus. Ihre benutzt die offiziellen Gänge und es wird sich nicht appariert. Wer schnüffelt, wird bestraft und … ach was … getötet, kapiert?“ Alle nickten und Narcissa erläuterte ihnen die Essenszeiten und dass die Zimmer ein Mal am Tag magisch geputzt wurden. Die Bibliothek des Hauses stand allen jederzeit zur Verfügung, ebenso der weitläufige Park. Nur das Gelände durfte niemand verlassen, da es magisch nicht mehr geschützt war.  
Draco stand neben seiner Mutter und trug einen so angepissten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, wie sich Lucius fühlte. Trotzdem ärgerte ihn schon wieder die Unfähigkeit seines Sohnes, seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Lernte es Draco denn nie? Warum verstand er nicht, dass jegliche Äußerung von Emotion angreifbar und schwach machte? Er hatte es erst gestern wieder erlebt. Nur eine kleine Regung von Zerbrechlichkeit und schon nutzte Snape das aus, erhob sich über ihn und kränkte ihn mit seinem angeblichen Mitgefühl.  
Dann war Snape daran, der den Gästen auf seine typische Art, knapp und ungehalten, den „Lehrplan“, der nächsten Tage erläuterte. Lucius fing Dracos Blick auf, der von Snape zu ihm schwenkte. Sehr deutlich war in seinem Gesicht der Unmut darüber zu lesen, dass er seinen düsteren Hogwarts-Lehrer nun auch noch in den Ferien ertragen müsste. Lucius, überreizt von dem Moment, schickte ihm spontan einen kleinen Schockzauber, damit er sich endlich am Riemen riss.  
„Au! Für was war das denn?“, schrie Draco empört auf und griff sich an die Schulter. Snape neben ihm gab ein komisches Geräusch von sich, was ein Kichern hätte sein können. Narcissa sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an und die Gäste raunten leise.  
„Für dein unfreundliches Gesicht. Du Draco, kümmerst dich um die beiden Damen. Zeige ihnen deine verdammte Briefmarkensammlung, wenn es sein muss, klar?!“  
„Aber … aber ich habe keine Briefmarken, Dad.“  
„Das ist mir egal. Ich will damit sagen, reiß dich zusammen!“, fauchte er ihnen vor allen an und Narcissas Blick wurde immer wütender.  
„Das reicht, Malfoy!“, sagte Snape nun dunkel und bevor er ihn anfahren konnte, klatschte er laut in die Hände und rief die Todesser zu sich, um mit der Einführung zu beginnen. Zuerst wollte er sehen, was sie konnten und dazu lief er mit ihnen ein wenig in den weitläufigen Park hinein. Irgendwo schrie ein Pfau empört auf.

„Was zum Teufel sollte das, Lucius? Wie kannst du Draco vor allen so zurechtweisen?“, frage Narcissa empört.  
Er wandte sich einfach ab und ließ sie stehen. Sein Puls war hoch und ihm war unwohl. Es erinnerte ihn an seinen Anfall bei Voldemorts Anwesenheit und er fragte sich ernsthaft, was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Wurde er krank? Oder war diese momentane, mental sehr stressige Situation einfach zu viel für ihn? Er könnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen und lief in Gedanken durch den Park. Ohne jegliche Absicht, kam er zu der Stelle, an der Snape mit den Todessern den „Schattentanz“ übte. Es war der Zauber, der ihre Gestalt in bewegliche Schatten auflösen konnte. Lucius lehnte sich an einen Baum und sah ihnen zu, um sich zu abzulenken. Nach einiger Zeit weilte sein Blick allerdings ausschließlich auf Severus Snape. Er hatte ihn noch nie in Aktion erlebt und war begeistert. Dieser Mann war ein unglaublicher Zauberer, wenn er das überhaupt beurteilen konnte. Seine Magie war mächtig und seine Fähigkeiten sichtbar durchdrungen von Entschlossenheit und Mut. Ohne, dass er Einfluss darauf hatte, bekam Lucius eine Erektion.  
Verstört wandte er sich ab und apparierte dann ins Haus.

Die Mahlzeiten wurden in zwei verschiedenen Räumen serviert und eingenommen. Lucius, seine Familie und Snape saßen im Hauptraum, am üblichen Tisch. Die Todesser saßen alle zusammen in einem kleineren Nebenraum. Die Diener servierten und alle aßen schweigsam.  
Draco sah hin und wieder böse zu seinem Vater, Narcissa unterbrach diesen Blick vorwurfsvoll und sah aus dem Augenwinkel immer wieder zu Snape, der ungerührt aß, ohne jemanden anzuschauen. Lucius hingegen, war appetitlos und stocherte nur im Essen herum. Dabei sah er zu Narcissa, giftig zu Draco und dann angriffslustig zu Snape. Der Lehrer war nun mit dem Essen fertig und schob den Teller weg. Aus einem mysteriösen Grunde heraus, erwartete Lucius, dass Severus nun vielleicht dankbar zu ihm schauen würde, denn sicherlich gab es in Hogwarts nicht so gutes Essen, doch stattdessen sah Severus zu Narcissa und … lächelte kurz. Er lächelte? Lucius war fassungslos. Narcissa hatte ganz kurz hochgesehen, lächelte zurück und errötete leicht.  
Das war ja nicht zu glauben. Lucius stand einfach auf und ging weg, ehe er hier gleich explodieren würde wie eine Handgranate.

Narcissa sah ihm verstimmt nach, doch dann ging ihr Blick wieder zu Severus. Die Stimmung war seltsam und sehr angespannt und trotzdem fand sie die Anwesenheit des finsteren Mannes angenehm. Es änderte etwas im Gefüge, doch sie begriff nicht auf welche Art. Draco grummelte etwas, was sich nach … „Kann ich auch gehen?“, anhörte.  
„Ja, geh nur!“, sagte sie freundlich. Severus sah Draco ein wenig hilflos nach und sie wusste, dass auch er liebend gern gehen würde, aus Höflichkeit aber sitzen blieb.  
„Erzähl mir doch ein wenig von deinem Leben, außerhalb von Hogwarts“, bat sie ihn freundlich, als sie auf das Dessert warteten.  
„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen, Narcissa.“  
„Ach komm schon, unterhalte mich doch ein wenig. Du siehst ja, dass ich nicht gerade in Vergnügen schwelge.“ Bedeutsam sah sie in die Richtung, in der ihr Mann verschwunden war.

Severus seufzte leise. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass es mit den Malfoys nicht einfach sein würde, doch Lucius benahm sich wie ein Idiot. Zerbrechlichkeit hin oder her, sein Verhalten war gelinde gesagt, erbärmlich. Narcissa tat ihm wirklich leid und aus diesem Grund sprach er nun mit ihr und erzählte ihr ein paar belanglose Dinge aus seinem Alltag. Ihre Augen glänzten und er sah, dass es ihr einfach nur unendlich gut tat, dass sie Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Sie hörte genau zu, stellte interessierte Zwischenfragen und bereitete ihm mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit ein warmes Gefühl willkommen zu sein. Er konnte sich tatsächlich nicht gut an Narcissa erinnern, hätte er zugeben müssen. Solange Lily in seiner Nähe war, hatte er sich nie für andere Mädchen interessiert. Doch das war nun vorbei. Narcissa war in der Tat immer noch sehr hübsch und reizvoll. Doch weiter gingen seine Gedanken nicht, denn sofort schob sich der eifersüchtige Ehemann zwischen ihn und seine Frau.  
Ein wenig schämte sich Snape überhaupt an so etwas zu denken. Offenbar hatte das Schicksal nicht vorgesehen, dass er Liebe leben kann, weder in seinen Gedanken, noch mit seinem Körper. Die Sehnsucht danach, hatte er soweit nach hinten gedrängt, dass er sich sicher war, er hätte sie abgetötet. Dass es nicht so war, merkte er gerade, als er sich mit Narcissa unterhielt. Nicht nur ihr tat es gut, ihm auch. Trotzdem verabschiedete er sich nach dem Dessert, weil der Nachmittagsunterricht begann.  
„War schön mit dir zu sprechen …“, sagte Narcissa noch zu ihm und er nickte nur. Wer wusste schon, ob Lucius spionierte!

Lucius spionierte nicht. Er hatte genug gesehen und mitbekommen. Mit schwachen Beinen war er nach unten in den Kerker gegangen, hatte sich dort mit Magie einen schalldichten Raum geschaffen und hatte dann einfach nur minutenlang laut geschrien. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was mit ihm los war und warum er gerade jetzt so nahe an einem Abgrund stand. Diesen Abgrund kannte er gut, denn alle paar Jahre kam er ihm immer näher, doch bisher hatte er es immer wieder geschafft, sich wieder abzuwenden und ein paar Schritte zurück zu tun. Doch Narcissas offensichtliche Hingezogenheit zu Snape, brachte ihn unendlich auf. Das Schlimme an allem war, er verstand sie, denn er selbst konnte es fühlen. Tief in sich zog es, schmerzhaft, lustvoll und so sehnsüchtig, dass er Angst hatte den Verstand zu verlieren. Warum nur, dachte er und schrie nicht mehr, denn er war schon heiser. Großer Gott, es war Severus Snape! Dieser unheilvolle Kerl schaffte es mit einem längeren Blick jeden zu vergraulen, der ihm zu nahe kommen wollte. Egal, was Voldemort von ihm halten mochte, er müsste Snape losbekommen. Das hier würde nicht lange gut gehen, das hatte er sehr deutlich im Gespür.

Das Abendessen ließ Lucius ausfallen, spazierte stattdessen durch den Park, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen.  
„Du musst dich wirklich zusammenreißen, Malfoy. Oder willst du absichtlich den Dunklen Lord gegen dich und mich aufbringen, indem du unsere Aufgabe sabotierst, wo du nur kannst?“ Unbemerkt war ihm Snape gefolgt oder hatte ihm aufgelauert. Wer wusste das bei diesem Teufel schon genau?  
Ungehalten fuhr Lucius herum.  
„Es ist deine Schuld, Snape!“  
„Das ist Blödsinn. Du benimmst dich deiner unwürdig, Malfoy. Es sind nur ein paar Tage. Es wird ja wohl nicht so schwer sein, ein wenig deine Contenance zu wahren. Du musst keine Sorge haben, denn ich habe nicht vor Narcissa zu verführen oder ihre Avancen …“  
Lucius unterbrach ihn, indem er ihm einen Magischen Blitz schickte, den Snape abprallen ließ. Schon wieder standen sie sich in der Abenddämmerung streitsüchtig gegenüber. Wie konnte das passieren? Warum so schnell?  
„Sprich ihren Namen nicht in diesem Zusammenhang aus, hast du mich verstanden!“, rief Lucius ihm zornig zu. Snapes dunkle Augen fixierten ihn und er gab ihm keine Antwort. Stattdessen legte er den Kopf ein wenig schief, verwandelte sich dann urplötzlich in den Schatten, erschien neben ihm und packte ihn am Arm, ohne, dass Lucius noch ausweichen konnte. Snape zwangsapparierte ihn in den nahen Wald und warf ihn dort gegen einen Baum.  
„Wir müssen das klären, Malfoy. Jetzt und ein für allemal. Ich habe keine Lust, wegen deiner kindischen Eifersucht mein Leben zu verlieren“, knurrte ihn Severus rau an. Unerwartet griff er nach Malfoys Zauberstab. Sie rangen miteinander, doch Lucius verlor und Snape riss seinen Stab an sich. Zusammen mit seinem warf er ihn hinter sich, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„Hast du jetzt den Verstand verloren?“, schrie ihn Lucius an und wollte zu seinem Zauberstab hechten, doch Severus warf sich im selben Moment gegen ihn. In körperlichen Auseinandersetzungen war Malfoy nicht sehr geübt. Zu sehr war die Magie in seinem Blut und immer seine erste Wahl gewesen, wenn es ums Kämpfen ging. Snapes Angriff war überraschend und riss ihn augenblicklich von den Beinen. Sie fielen dumpf auf den Waldboden und eine Wurzel bohrte sich dabei so schmerzhaft in seine Seite, dass er aufschrie.  
Lucius versuchte von Snape wegzukommen, doch der ließ ihn nicht. Er packte seine Knöchel und zog ihn wieder heran, um ihm die Faust ans Kinn zu schlagen. Im ersten Moment dachte Lucius, er würde das Bewusstsein verlieren, doch nach einem Moment der Benommenheit, siegte seine Wut. Er schrie und warf Snape von sich runter, nur um gleich mit seinen Fäusten auf ihn einzuschlagen. Es war anstrengend, doch es tat unglaublich gut, seinen Zorn auf diese Art loszuwerden. Einen Zorn, deren Ursprung er kaum richtig verstand.

Severus ließ ihn ein paarmal schlagen, dann wehrte er sich wieder. Noch war nichts geklärt. Noch war viel zu viel Ärger in Malfoy. Der müsste weg, denn nur dann war er wieder ansprechbar und vernünftiger. Mit wenig Anstrengung schubste er Lucius dann von sich runter und kam ihm nach. Zusammen rollten sie sich über den Waldboden und Severus‘ Gesicht wurde von den Brombeerbüschen zerkratzt. Wieder schlug er Malfoy die Faust in den Magen. Lucius stöhnte auf und wehrte sich nicht mehr. Er drehte sich zusammenkrümmend auf den Bauch und keuchte vor Schmerz. Severus hockte auf ihm, drückte seine Schultern mit seinen Händen auf den Boden und zischte ihm dunkel ins Ohr:  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, du müsstest mal richtig durchgenommen werden, Malfoy. Ich habe gehört, dass das bei derartigem Frust gut helfen soll!“ Er wollte ihn nur provozieren, denn Lucius hatte noch nicht aufgegeben, wie er deutlich spürte.  
„Was … was sagst du da?“ Malfoys Stimme klang ungläubig und ganz weich. Er wich ein wenig zurück, als sich Lucius unter ihm drehte.  
„Was?“  
„Wie hast du das eben gemeint, Snape?“, flüsterte Lucius fassungslos und mit hörbarem Entsetzen in der Stimme. Für ein paar Augenblicke bekam Severus keine Luft. Diese Erkenntnis, um was es hier ging, war so überraschend, dass es ihn regelrecht schockierte.  
Lucius zitterte. Innerlich und äußerlich. Seine Muskeln bebten aufgrund der ungewohnten, körperlichen Anstrengung, sein Herz schlug schnell und das Blut rauschte durch ihn hindurch wie ein Tsunami. Seine Gedanken rasten, ohne Sinn und Ziel. War es das, was ihn so frustrierte? All die Jahre? Er verstand es nicht richtig. Es war eher eine furchterregende Ahnung, tief in sich drin.  
„Snape?“, sagte er hilflos, weil er von ihm eine Antwort auf eine Frage wollte, die er sich nie zu stellen getraut hatte.  
„Ich …“ Severus beugte sich über ihn. Der Grund wurde ihm nicht ganz klar. Vielleicht hatte der Schwarzhaarige ein schlechtes Gewissen ihm gegenüber, vielleicht wollte er es erklären oder ihn zurechtweisen. Lucius war es egal, denn er legte seine Hände in seinen Nacken und zog ihn runter, bis er seine Lippen berühren konnte. Snape zog scharf die Luft ein, aber er entzog sich ihm nicht. Nach ein paar atemlosen Augenblicken der Überraschung, küsste ihn Severus.  
Lucius hatte sofort das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, dabei lag er doch schon. Ihm schwindelte und er keuchte entzückt in diese feuchte, warme Berührung. Es war ein berauschendes und so fremdartiges Gefühl, dass es schon wieder surreal war. Geschah das gerade wirklich? Severus‘ Kuss war wie der ganze Mann. Fest, nachdrücklich und irgendwie gründlich. Dieser Mann nahm ihn in Besitz mit seinem ganzen düsteren Wesen. Sein schwerer Körper legte sich auf ihn, seine Zunge drang in seinen Mund und seine Finger schoben sich in seine Haare.  
Lucius keuchte vor Wohlgefühl, weil seine Lust erschreckend schnell anstieg und weil er so verwundert war. Plötzlich machte sich der andere Mann los. Seine eine Hand lag an seinem Hals, um ihn am Boden zu halten.  
„Das … ist … Wahnsinn, Malfoy“, keuchte Snape dunkel. Seine Stimme vibrierte und ließ Lucius angeschwollene Männlichkeit begehrlich erzittern. Severus rutschte ein wenig von ihm runter, bis er neben ihm auf dem Waldboden saß und schwer atmete. Nein, dieses wundervolle Erlebnis durfte jetzt noch nicht enden, das war alles, was Lucius in diesem Augenblick denken konnte. Hektisch und unfähig seinen Wunsch verbal zu äußern, begann er sich seinen Gürtel und seine Hose zu öffnen. Er konnte sich nicht stoppen. In ihm brannte alles, vor Sehnsucht danach ihn in sich zu spüren.  
„Hör auf damit …“, flüsterte Snape in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Er klang nicht vehement genug, eher halbherzig und ebenso sehnsüchtig wie er selbst.  
„Ich kann nicht. Tu es! Ich flehe dich an, Severus …“, keucht Lucius belegt, strampelte seine Hose von den Beinen und dreht sich dann schwer atmend auf den Bauch. Die Erwartung nahm ihm beinah die Luft, vor allem aber seinen Verstand.

Severus konnte kaum noch klar denken. Niemals hatte er sich schwächer gefühlt, wie in diesem eigenartigen Moment. Die Versuchung war riesengroß und sein Körper forderte vehement seinem Bedürfnis nachzugeben. Aber es war Malfoy. Lucius, ein Mann, ein Mann mit wunderbarer Frau und Kind. Ohne, dass es ihm bewusst war, begann er auch seine Hose zu öffnen. Der Moment war berauschend, dunkel wie die begonnene Nacht, lusterfüllt wie seine geheimsten Träume und anziehend wie Lucius Schönheit, die der Mann selbst mit seiner arroganten Attitüde immer und immer wieder zerstörte.  
Severus Hand zitterte, als er nach seinem Penis griff. Er war steinhart und prall und er fühlte selbst das erwartungsvolle Erschauern Lucius‘, als er sich zwischen seine Beine kniete. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er hier tat, doch er musste es tun. Das Begehren war überwältigend und machte ihn vollkommen wehrlos. Um Vorsicht bemüht, drang er dann doch ziemlich nachdrücklich in Lucius ein.

Lucius stöhnte. Erst leise und darum bemüht keinen Laut von Schmerz oder Lust zu äußern. Seine Bemühung gab er aber ziemlich schnell auf. Snape drang in ihn vor, weitete ihn unweigerlich mit seiner Macht und füllte ihn derart aus, dass Lucius kaum atmen konnte. Nie vorher hatte er so etwas Beherrschendes gefühlt. Seine sowieso schon nichtigen Gedanken an Narcissa verschwammen endgültig und er stöhnte haltlos und nicht sehr leise bei jeder Bewegung. Sein Gesicht wurde in den rauen Waldboden gedrückt und seine eine Hand fand eine Wurzel, an der sie ein wenig Halt fand. Auch der andere Mann keuchte und es klang so überwältigt wie er sich selbst fühlte. Hatte er sich jemals besser gefühlt? Vollständiger? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Snapes Hände lagen auf seinem unteren Rücken und drückten ihn nach unten, als seine Stöße schneller und fester wurden. Sein Hintereingang brannte wie Feuer und seine Schwanz wurde unsanft auf die kleinen Äste und Tannennadeln gepresst, doch nie hatte Lucius mehr Lust verspürt als in diesem Moment, wo er in den schwarzen Abgrund seines heimlichen Begehrens fiel. Sein Körper glühte erhitzt und zitterte im selben Moment. Snapes Keuchen wurde lauter und tiefer und dann ergoss er sich mit einem dunklen Grunzen in ihm. Gleich darauf entzog er sich ihm. Nicht allzu feinfühlig packte er seine Hüfte und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Lucius war noch ganz benommen, als sich Severus wieder zwischen seine Beine begab und ohne zu Zögern seinen pulsierende Erektion tief in den Mund nahm. Wieder keuchte Lucius dunkel vor Überraschung und unbändiger Lust. Als sich dann auch ein paar Finger in seinen noch weiten und feuchten Eingang schoben, wimmerte er nur noch haltlos in die kühle Nacht. Snapes Finger, es waren mindestens drei, drangen tief ein und berührten dann einen Punkt in ihm, der ihn zum Schreien brachte. Abgehakte, raue Schreie der Lust kamen aus seinem Mund, ohne, dass er nur eine Sekunde Scham spürte. Dann fiel er, so schnell und tief, dass es ihm schwindelte. Als er wieder schwer nach Luft schnappend zu sich kam, nahm Severus gerade die Hand von seinem Schwanz. Er kniete zwischen seinen Beinen zurück und atmete hörbar. Lucius konnte ihn nicht gut erkennen, dafür war es zu dunkel. Am ganzen Körper weich und in den lustvollen Nachwehen bebend, setzte Lucius sich auf.  
„Was … passiert mit uns?“, fragte er kratzig. Seine Stimme war ein wenig angegriffen. Er hob seine Hand, um Severus die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, seine Haut zu spüren und ihm zu zeigen, dass ihn berührte, was hier gerade geschehen war. Sein Bedürfnis diesen so undurchschaubaren Mann wieder und wieder zu berühren, war hartnäckig und drängend. Aber Snape schob seine Hand ziemlich schroff weg.  
„Hör auf damit, Malfoy. Wir sind kein beschissenes Liebespaar. Du hast gerade aufs Übelste deine wunderbare Frau betrogen und ich … ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich das getan habe …“, sagte Snape dunkel. Er zog sich seine Hose hoch und kroch dann auf allen vieren über den Waldboden, um die Zauberstäbe zu suchen. Als er seinen gefunden hatte, machte er Licht und warf Malfoy seinen Stab zu.  
„Hier, damit du zurück kommst …“, sagte er und es klang bekümmert. Dann disapparierte er und Lucius saß wie gelähmt da und starrte in die Finsternis. Jetzt verstand er so einiges. Endlich begriff er seine ständige Unzufriedenheit. Das war es immer gewesen, was er sich nie eingestanden hatte, weil es nicht zu ihm und seiner Position passte. Er liebte Sex mit Männern. Männern wie Snape. Oder vielleicht sogar nur Snape? Zumindest konnte er sich nicht erinnern nur annähernd Interesse an einem anderen Mann gehabt zu haben. Aber Snape … das war es also, was ihn ständig in seiner Gegenwart reizte und so wütend machte. Er fühlte sich zu dem mürrischen Tränkemeister auf erotische Weise hingezogen.  
Und was gerade geschehen war, war … berauschend und so eindrucksvoll gewesen, dass er gerade noch keine Worte dafür hatte.  
Nur Severus schien alles andere als darüber amüsiert zu sein. Was verständlich war, denn er war Gast in seinem Haus, hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und war vielleicht gar nicht auf diese Art an ihm interessiert, wie er an ihm. Trotzdem hatte er ihn gerade geliebt und es hatte sich echt und wahnsinnig intensiv angefühlt. Lucius erschauerte unter der alleinigen Erinnerung. Es war schon spät und er müsste nun zurück, ehe sich Narcissa Sorgen machte. Er hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, wie er mit diese Situation nun umgehen sollte. Trotzdem und vielleicht deshalb, war er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben seltsam euphorisch, beinah optimistisch und endlich mal befriedigt. Zufrieden in Geist und Leib.

Severus hingegen hatte ein abgrundtief schlechtes Gewissen. Nicht nur Narcissa gegenüber, sondern auch Lily gegenüber. Er hatte seine Liebe zu ihr verraten, so fühlte es sich im Moment zumindest gerade an. Zu sehr hatte es ihm gefallen in Lucius zu sein, seine Lust zu hören und ihn zu beherrschen, als wäre er sein Geliebter. Aber war es nicht das, was er an Malfoy so mochte? Fand er nicht gerade dessen emotionale Empfänglichkeit so anziehend. Sprach nicht genau das seinen Instinkt an? Er duschte lange und versuchte die Schande abzuwaschen, es gelang nicht. Sein Körper schwelgte in Wohlgefühl und seine Gedanken kreisten ständig um Lucius zwiespältigen Charakter und seinen Verrat an Lily und Narcissa.

„Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa umgebracht?!“, sagte Narcissa erschrocken, als ins Schlafzimmer kam. Zwar hatte Lucius darauf geachtet, seine Kleidung zu reinigen und hatte sich sorgsam jede Tannennadel aus den Haaren gezupft, doch scheinbar war etwas in seinem Gesicht, was er trotz Okklumentik nicht kontrollieren konnte.  
„Unsinn. Wir hatten nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung. Nichts Ernstes. Alles ist geklärt, keine Sorge.“ Skeptisch sah sie ihn an und glaubte ihm kein Worte.  
„Lucius, wenn du dich nicht in den Griff bekommst, haben wir ein erstes Problem. Was ist denn nur los mit dir? Es ist Snape! Einer von uns, ein Slytherin.“  
„Ich weiß. Trotzdem gaffst du ihm nach. Denkst du, ich merke das nicht? Denkst du, du kannst es mir als Gastfreundlichkeit verkaufen? Denkst du wirklich, du kannst mich täuschen, Weib? Lass ihn in Ruhe!“, giftete er und hätte sich für seine Unbeherrschtheit am liebsten selbst eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Ja, er war eifersüchtig. Darauf, dass Snape sich auf Narcissa einließ, anstatt auf ihn. War das nicht paradox und ironisch?  
„Was auch immer dein Problem ist, ich werde eine gute Gastgeberin sein und mich um meine Gäste kümmern, ob dir das passt oder nicht Lucius. Du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten, ist das klar?!“, sagte sie energisch und sah ihn selbstbewusst an. Für Lucius war es an der Zeit einzulenken. Der Punkt war gekommen, an dem Narcissa ernst machen würde. Sie hatte immer viel Geduld mit seinem launischen Wesen, doch es gab Grenzen, die Narcissa vehement und vor allem effektiv verteidigte.  
„Es tut mir leid, Cissi. Es ist nur so, dass mich diese Situation ein wenig überfordert.“  
Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an, noch nicht dazu bereit ihm zu glauben.  
„Du könnest dich ein wenig einbringen, dann wäre es leichter.“  
„Einbringen? Inwiefern? Soll ich das Essen servieren oder Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vorlesen?“ Er musste an Snape denken und errötete. Schnell wandte er sich ab, doch Narcissa kroch sowieso gerade unter die Decke und hatte seine Verlegenheit nicht bemerkt. Hoffentlich.  
„Nun, soweit ich weiß, bis du ziemlich gut in den Dunklen Künsten. Hilf Severus einfach und sieh es als eine Gelegenheit dich mit einem klugen Mann zu unterhalten. Sieh es von mir aus als einen Wettkampf, doch verdammt noch mal, vertrage dich mit ihm. Ihr seid keine Feinde, Luce. Oder hast du vergessen, dass wir auf derselben Seite stehen?“  
„Du willst dich doch nur von ihm …“  
„Wenn du das aussprichst, Lucius, dann werde ich nicht zögern!“ Narcissas Augen glühten vor Ärger. Ihr Zauberstab, der immer auf ihrem Nachtisch lag, war nun in ihrer Hand und zielte auf sein Herz.  
„Schon gut. Ich werde mich bemühen …“, murmelte er geschlagen und wandte den Blick ab. Er legte sich neben sie ins Bett, und starrte an die Decke. Seine Frau beruhigte sich und legte den Zauberstab weg.  
„Hör‘ zu, Luce. Du bist mein Mann und ich respektiere dich, das weißt du. Du weißt aber auch, dass wir nicht freiwillig geheiratet haben. Aber wir haben uns geschworen das Beste daraus zu machen, ja? Wir haben einen wunderbaren Sohn und ein tolles Zuhause. Zerstöre das nicht mit deiner Eifersucht und versuche dich auf das große Ganze zu konzentrieren. Snape ist nur ein vorübergehender Störfaktor. Ich gebe zu, dass ich mich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, doch er wird wieder verschwinden und zurück bleiben du und ich …“  
Lucius sah ihr in die Augen und musste ihr recht in allem geben. Nur er und Cissi würden zurückbleiben und das stimmte ihn nun traurig und nahm ihm die Kraft sich aufzulehnen.  
„Du hast recht, Cissi.“  
„Ich weiß. Also sei nicht böse, wenn ich mich mit ihm unterhalte und höre auf dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen, Lucius. Das untergräbt deine Würde.“ Sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss und löschte dann das Licht.  
Lucius starrte noch lange in die Dunkelheit. Sein Hinterteil brannte und pulsierte noch immer angenehm schmerzhaft. Es gefiel ihm, sagte es ihm doch, dass es tatsächlich geschehen war. Er könnte seiner Frau noch nicht mal übel nehmen, dass sie sich zu Severus hingezogen fühlte. Sich von ihm lieben zu lassen, war wundervoll und überwältigend. Der Begriff archaisch kam ihm in den Sinn. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich nicht mal verletzt, als sie ihm gerade beichtete, dass sie sich zu Snape hingezogen fühlte. War es, weil sie nie in aufrichtiger Liebe miteinander verbunden waren, sondern nur eine Zweckverbindung eingehen mussten? Vermutlich. Es war allerdings müßig darüber nachzugrübeln, weil es nun mal war, wie es war.  
Über sich und seine Bedürfnisse, grübelte Lucius dann jedoch so lange nach, dass er erst gegen Morgen einschlief und den kompletten Vormittag verschlief.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Frühstück war seltsam, doch das war zu erwarten. Alle aßen schweigsam und wichen einander so gut spürbar aus, dass sich Lucius der Magen zusammenrollte. Schon seit Ewigkeiten aß er an seinem Rührei. Es schmeckte nach nichts und ließ sich kaum schlucken. Draco wirkte ungeduldig und klopfte ständig mit einem Löffel auf den Tisch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was mit dem Jungen los war, doch es reizte ihn zu einem Ausbruch. Im Grunde galt der Ausbruch aber Snape, der ihn offen ignorierte. Andererseits, war auch das zu erwarten gewesen.  
„Hör auf damit, Draco!“ rief er quer über den Tisch. Sein Sohn verengte widerspenstig die Augen, Narcissa öffnete den Mund und Lucius fuhr ihr dazwischen:  
„Lass es! Er nervt mich und ich will, dass er damit aufhört!“, fauchte er unbeherrscht. Draco stand wütend auf, der Stuhl fiel dabei um, doch er rannte einfach aus dem Raum.  
„Komm sofort zurück!“, schrie Lucius ihm nach, erfolglos.  
Seine Frau holte tief und eindeutig genervt Luft und sah entschuldigend zu Snape. Dessen Gesicht war vollkommen ungerührt, als hätte er Lucius peinlichen Ausraster gar nicht bemerkt. Er trank gerade seine zweite Tasse Tee und nahm sich ein weiteres Toast. Innerlich lächelte Narcissa angetan. Warum hatte Lucius nicht diese Gelassenheit? Gerade im Zusammenhang mit seinem Sohn, brachten ihn die kleinsten Dinge auf. Seit Severus Snape im Haus war, war alles noch viel schlimmer, als sonst schon. Trotzdem!  
Scharf sah sie ihn nun an. Lucius blickte verstimmt zurück und murmelte dann:  
„Ja, tut mir leid. Er benimmt sich wie ein … Idiot!“  
So wie du auch, dachte sie, blickte aber lieber zu Severus, der sich gerade räusperte.  
„Gibt es in der hauseigenen Bibliothek vielleicht Literatur zum Thema Metaphysische Fragmentation? Ich würde gern etwas nachschlagen“, fragte er nun dunkel, eher in ihre Richtung, als die des Hausherrn.  
„Bestimmt. Aber …“  
„Du wirst es nicht finden!“, unterbrach Lucius seine Frau unfreundlich. Endlich sah Severus ihn direkt an und als das geschah, explodierte sein Herzschlag nahezu. Jetzt begriff Lucius auch, weshalb Snape es bisher vermieden hatte. Dieser Blickkontakt machte ihn abgrundtief verlegen und fassungslos.  
„Lucius will sagen, die Bibliothek hat ein ganz eigenes Ordnungssystem. Die Bücher sind nicht nach dem Alphabet geordnet, sondern nach der Wirkungsweise der Zauber. Es ist kompliziert, doch im Endeffekt einfacher zu finde. Wenn du willst, zeige ich es dir?“, bot sie liebenswürdig an. Severus‘ dunkle Augen wandten sich ihr nun wieder zu und sie war ganz entzückt über den Glanz darin, der nur ihr gelten konnte.  
„Ja natürlich, gern“, sagte er nur und trank wieder von seinem Tee.  
Lucius konnte sich endlich wieder bewegen, als Snape wegsah. Er räusperte sich, fand absolut keinen Einwand, um Narcissa ihr freundliches (eindeutig eigennützig motiviertes) Angebot zu untersagen und stand auf.  
„Entschuldigt mich, ich werde mit Draco reden …“, sagte er und vermied einen Blick auf Severus, als er mit weichen Knien ging. Was zum Teufel passierte hier mit ihm? Das Geschehen letzte Nacht erschien ihm am Morgen wie ein verrückter Traum, auch wenn sein Hintern immer noch wund war. Aber Snapes kühle Ignoranz ließ ihn zweifeln. Und sein eigenes Herzklopfen verstörte ihn nur noch mehr.

„Ist er in Ordnung?“, fragte Severus leise über den Tisch, als Lucius weg war. Ihm war mehr als unwohl, doch er hatte gelernt seine Befindlichkeit unter keinen Umständen zu zeigen. Schwäche machte angreifbar. Malfoy wusste das sicher ebenso gut wie er selbst. In den letzten schlaflosen Stunden, hatten sich seine angewiderten und zweifelnden Gedanken mit lustvollen Gefühlen und zärtlichen Erinnerungen abgewechselt. Was er und Lucius getan hatten, war schrecklich und er müsste das aufs Schärfste verurteilen. Und dann hatte er ihn angesehen und nichts von seiner nächtlichen Abscheu, die ihn schlaflos gemacht hatte, war zu finden. Alles, was er wahrnahm, war diesen attraktiven, abweisenden Mann mit den kühlen Augen, der doch so sehnsüchtig war. Lucius, der letzte Nacht unter seinen Berührungen vor Lust geschrien hatte. Vor Lust und Erleichterung, wie Snape nur zu gut gespürt hatte. Aber es war verdammt nochmal nicht richtig. Trotzdem schlug sein Herz wieder schneller, seine Haut begann zu prickeln und sein Bedürfnis ihn berühren zu müssen, verunsicherte ihn ziemlich.  
Jetzt war er weg und Narcissa wollte gern nett zu ihm sein. Er müsste das vermeiden und doch konnte er nicht, weil er Mitgefühl mit ihr hatte. Mitleid und ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen.  
„Ich denke schon. Aber diese ganze Situation überfordert ihn ein bisschen.“  
Narcissa war eine tolle Frau. Selbstbewusst, hübsch und klug. Darüber hinaus emotional einfühlsam und auf ihre spezielle Weise stark. Er bewunderte sie und ihm gefiel ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Deshalb fanden sie sich wenig später in der riesigen Bibliothek wider.  
Narcissa erklärte ihm das System und Severus, der es für lächerlich und viel zu rudimentär hielt, sah bald ein, dass es zwar wirklich simpel und absolut effektiv war.  
„War das System deine Idee?“, fragte er sie neugierig. Sie lachte leise und so entzückend, dass es in seinem Magen kribbelte. Erstaunt sah er sie an.  
„Nein. Es war Dracos Idee. Lucius hatte ihm eine Strafarbeit aufgedrückt – den Grund dafür weiß ich nicht mehr – und deshalb musste Draco alle Bücher abstauben und auch die Regale. Vorher war alles alphabetisch nach Autoren geordnet, doch mein Junge verbrachte den kompletten Tag in diesem Raum, staubte ab und veränderte das Ordnungssystem nach seinem eigenen Geschmack. So oft hatte Lucius ihn ein Buch holen lassen, selten hatte er es schnell gefunden, weil Dracos Gedanken auf den Effekt konzentriert waren, dass er darüber meistens den Autor wieder vergessen hatte, wenn er vor den Regalen stand. Nun, wir alle kennen die Effekte der Zauberei und hier sind sie … Verbrennung, Verlangsamung …usw. Viele Bücher haben ja auch gar keine Autoren und das war viel zu verwirrend für meinen Sohn.“ Snape sah auf das Regal. Überall waren kleine Schilder mit den Effekten angebracht und er musste zugeben, dass es funktionierte. Narcissa lächelte stolz und er nickte zustimmend.  
„So, also die Fragmentation enthält die Zerteilung. Also suchst du hier, bei Teilung“, sagte sie, packte sanft seine Hüften und schob ihn zum richtigen Regal. Snape erstarrte kurz, lief dann aber gehorsam die paar Schritte. Narcissas Aufmerksamkeit war wirklich verführerisch, musste er zugeben und er fand ihre Weiblichkeit ausgesprochen reizend und doch baute sich ein Bild in seinen Gedanken auf, dass ihn erschütterte. Er in Lucius. Keuchend, leidenschaftlich, total.  
„Ja, danke. Ich glaube, ich komme zurecht“, sagte er trocken und nahm ein Buch aus dem Regal.  
„In Ordnung. Dann lasse ich dich jetzt mal allein und …“  
Er sah sie an, denn das forderte sie mit ihrem halben Satz.  
„Nimm es Lucius nicht übel, ja?“  
„Tue ich nicht. Warum sollte ich?“ Narcissa nickte nur auf diese rhetorische Frage und dachte nur, dass Lucius und Snape ja zueinander in einer Beziehung stehen müssten, um diesem rüden Verhalten eine Bedeutung beizumessen. Aber sie waren wie Hund und Katze.

Lucius hatte sich verdrückt und spazierte mit abwesenden Gedanken durch die Winkelgasse, gedanklich auf der Suche nach einer Lösung. Aber er war nur sehr halbherzig bei der Sache, wie er sehr wohl spürte. Denn kaum stand er wieder vor seinem Haus, machte er sich neugierig auf die Suche nach Snape und dem Ort, an dem er die Todesser üben ließ. Lucius versteckte sich nicht, machte aber auch nicht auf sich aufmerksam. Die kleine Gruppe stand unter einer Gruppe alter Buchen und Snape ließ sie kämpfen. Dabei richteten sie den Zauberstab gegeneinander, damit der Energiestrahl sich traf und sie ihre Stärke messen konnten. Snape stand daneben, korrigierte und unterbrach den Kampf, wenn sich ein Sieger abzeichnete. Seine große, finstere Gestalt war energisch und beeindruckend. Ein erregendes Kribbeln rauschte durch Lucius Blut. Er konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden, fühlte diese harte Männlichkeit wieder in sich drin und bekam daraufhin eine Erektion. Zum ersten Mal verurteilte er sich selbst nicht für das spontane Verlangen, sondern ließ es zu. Nicht begeistert, doch auch nicht mehr so zornig darüber. Snapes Gesicht wirkte mürrisch und unwillig, seine Körpersprache war eine pure Warnung ihm nicht dumm zu kommen und doch sah Lucius mehr. An diesem Tag hatte er sich schon unzählige Male die Frage gestellt, warum Severus auf seine unverschämte Forderung ihn zu penetrieren eingegangen war. Eine wirkliche Antwort, hatte er nicht gefunden. Aber er wollte eine und würde dafür sorgen, dass er sie bekam. Snape hatte ihn bemerkt und sah kurz zum ihm rüber. Hitze schoss in Lucius‘ Gesicht, doch glücklicherweise war er so weit weg, dass es niemand bemerken würde. Ein paar Momente zu lang, weilte Severus‘ Blick auf ihm, dann wandte er sich ab und ließ Lucius mit wild pochendem Herz und hartem Schwanz zurück. Er müsste sich schämen und sich schrecklich fühlen dem erstbesten Kerl in seinem Haus zu verfallen, als wäre er die dunkelste Verführung, die es gab.  
Ach verflucht, Snape war die dunkelste Verführung, die es gab, gestand er sich ein und verließ lieber den Ort, ehe er noch einen fatalen Fehler beging.  
Vielleicht sollte er wirklich mit Draco sprechen, um ihm klarzumachen, dass er sich benehmen musste. Wenn er es schon nicht fertig brachte, sich in Gegenwart seines Gastes würdevoll zu verhalten. Da er in der Stadt zu Mittag gegessen hatte, um Narcissas anhimmelndes Geschwätz aus dem Weg zu gehen, würde er sich erst wieder am Abend in die illustre Runde werfen müssen. Draco war nicht in seinem Zimmer und auch sonst nicht zu finden, deswegen verbrachte Lucius die kommenden Stunden in der Bibliothek, um allen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Das Abendbrot war anfangs beinah entspannt. Lucius begann allmählich sich sein Verlangen selbst zu vergeben und motzte weder Draco an (der auffällig rote Wangen hatte), noch reagierte er auf Narcissas sanfte Stichelei. Nur Snape, der weiterhin kategorisch einen Blickkontakt vermied, verstimmte ihn. Deswegen sprach er ihn an.  
„Und, wie findest du das schlaue Ordnungssystem meines Sohnes?“  
„Interessant“, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige, ohne vom Teller hochzusehen.  
Nein, es ist dämlich, lag es Lucius auf der Zunge, doch er merkte den warnenden Blick seiner Frau und auch Dracos trotzigen Blick und brachte nur ein dumpfes „Hmmmm“, über die Lippen.  
Dann begann Narcissa über belanglose Dinge zu sprechen. Mehrmals musste Lucius ein genervtes Stöhnen, ein sarkastisches Lachen und barsche Worte unterdrücken. Seine Frau versuche nur eine gute Gastgeberin zu sein und höflich Konversation zu betreiben, merkte aber nicht, dass es Snape am Arsch vorbei ging. Er antwortete kaum mal, wenn dann einsilbig. Aber er sah sie an und das motivierte Narcissa leider zu weiteren Worten. Es war Draco der ihn rettete:  
„Mama, bitte … können wir nicht einfach in Ruhe essen“, sagte er auf seine kindische Arte. Er war fünfzehn Jahre alt und klang hin und wieder immer noch wie sein 10jähriges, trotziges Ich. Im Normalfall würde er Draco nun scharf zurechtweisen, doch heute ließ er es sein, denn sein Blick weilt auf Snapes Hand. Seine Finger waren kräftig und hatten ihn gerettet und ihm unfassbare Lust beschert. Inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass Voldemort ihn für seine offensichtliche Schwäche ohne zu Zögern getötet hätte. Severus Snape hatte sein Leben und seine Würde gerettet und er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Mann das wusste. In Lucius war es unnatürlich warm und wohlig geworden. Langsam hob er den Blick. Narcissa und Draco hatte er unwillkürlich ausgeblendet, alles was in seinen Augen war, war dieser düstere Mann, der ihn so sehr faszinierte. Severus ließ gerade nicht allzu leise die Gabel fallen. Vermutlich weil ihn das Gestreite von Narcissa und Draco nervte. Dann jedoch sah er zu ihm. Erst verengte Snape empört den Blick, wirkte unwillig, doch dann legte er leicht den Kopf schief und seine Augen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde wärmer.  
Was passiert mit uns, hätte Lucius am liebsten wieder gefragt, ahnte jedoch, dass auch Severus keine Antwort darauf hätte.  
Aber Narcissa hätte eine, denn sie selbst verliebte sich von Tag zu Tag mehr in den mürrischen Mann, mit dem vernichtenden Blick und der abweisenden Art.  
Severus verstand es ebenso wenig wie Lucius, wusste allerdings genau, das nicht gut war, was passierte. Aber da gab es etwas in ihm, was sich über seine Vernunft hinwegsetzte, ohne ihn um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Der Blick in Lucius Augen machte ihn weich und sein Bedürfnis ihn zu berühren, verursachte ihm ein Flattern im Magen und einen so trockenen Mund, dass er nicht mehr weiteressen konnte.  
„Entschuldigt mich bitte. Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen, was ich dringend nachschlagen muss“, murmelte er und verließ schnell den Raum, ehe er Malfoy gegenüber noch offenbaren würde, dass sein Interesse auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.  
„Siehst du, Draco, jetzt hast du Professor Snape verärgert!“, herrschte Narcissa ihren Sohn untypisch schroff an.  
„Ach was, der zofft sich doch sowieso ständig mit Vater. Nur deswegen geht er.“ Lucius sah Draco drohend an, schwieg jedoch besser, ehe die Rauheit noch in seiner Stimme zu hören wäre, die allen verraten würde, dass Draco recht hatte.  
„Warum … können wir nicht einfach friedlich zusammen speisen, wie eine normale Familie …“, flüsterte Narcissa bekümmert und schob ihren noch halbvollen Teller appetitlos von sich weg. Auch Lucius hatte nicht viel gegessen und selbst Draco stocherte nur lustlos im Essen herum, bis ein Diener abräumte.  
„Das kann nicht so weitergehen, Lucius!“, sagte Narcissa nach dem Nachtisch. Draco durfte schon gehen und ihre Stimme war ernst und gewichtig. Er verdrehte allerdings nur die Augen.  
„Dann suche nach einem Harmoniezauber …“, bot er süffisant an. Narcissas Augen sprühten Funken.  
„Es wird nicht besser, wenn du alles ins Lächerliche ziehst!“  
„Es wird auch nicht schlimmer. Nur ein paar Tage noch. Das schaffen wir schon. Wirf dich ihm eben an den Hals, wenn es dich glücklich macht, aber verlege deine Flirterei bitte auf den Zeitpunkt, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin.“  
„Ha, du denkst, ich bekomme ihn nicht rum?“  
„Das sagte ich nicht. Ich sagte, mache es so, dass ich es nicht sehe. Denn wenn ich es sehe, werde ich …“  
„Wirst du nicht, mache dich nicht lächerlich, Lucius.“ Sie starrten sich aufgebracht an und er war es, der wegsah. Weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte und weil er im Grunde nicht mal sauer auf Narcissa war, sondern nur Angst hatte, dass Snape auf ihr Werben eingehen könnte. Immerhin warf sich ihm eine schöne, clevere und begehrliche Frau an den Hals und er wusste noch nicht mal, ob Snape wirklich auf Männer stand oder ihm in jener Nacht nur einen Freundschaftsdienst erwiesen hatte. Vielleicht ging er auf Narcissas Verführungsversuch ja ein und das … würde ihm das Herz brechen, begriff er erschüttert und stand auf, um zu gehen, ehe seine Frau noch sah, was geschehen war. Er war vielleicht dabei sich in Severus Snape zu verlieben und verstand selbst nicht, wie das geschehen konnte.

Später ging er zu Dracos Zimmer, um ein paar Worte mit ihm zu sprechen. Wie üblich klopfte er nicht an, weil es ihm diebische Freude bereitete ihn bei peinlichen Handlungen zu überraschen. Als er die Tür öffnete, erstarrte aber heute auch Lucius schockiert. Sein Sohn lag auf dem Boden vor dem Bett und um seinen Körper – von Hals bis du den Fußknöcheln schlängelte sich eine riesige, grüne Magieschlange. Auf dem Bett saßen die zwei Mädchen, Bethany und Carrie, wie er inzwischen wusste und grinsten ihn an.  
„Hi Dad …“, keuchte Draco mit rotem Gesicht, doch eindeutig vergnügt. Lucius musste seine Stimme erst mal sammeln, bevor er hervorstieß:  
„Was zum Teufel wird das? Bist du … unter der Schlange etwa nackt?“ Die beiden Damen hoben winkend ihre Zauberstäbe, schwiegen aber höflich, bzw. ließen Draco eine peinliche Antwort geben, die dann auch sogleich weinerlich kam.  
„Aber du hast gesagt, ich soll ihnen meine Briefmarkensammlung zeigen und da ich keine habe, habe ich mich eben als Übungsobjekt angeboten.“  
Irritiert sah Lucius zu den beiden jungen Frauen, die kicherten und nur unschuldig oder man sollte sagen gleichgültig die Schultern zuckten. Fassungslos verließ er Dracos Zimmer. Sollte ihn die Idiotie seines Sohnes eigentlich noch wundern?  
Im Flur rauschte er fast mit Narcissa zusammen. Verärgert und von den Zuständen nur noch genervt, herrschte er sie an:  
„Und, hast du dich endlich von ihm ficken lassen?“ Sie schlug ihm die flache Hand ins Gesicht und er knurrte nur. Tief und ein wenig länger, weil er sonst den Zauberstab aus seinem Gehstock gezogen und vielleicht etwas getan hätte, was er sicher bereut hätte.  
„Du bist unmöglich. Verschwinde!“, zischte sie ungehalten und ließ ihn dann einfach stehen. Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer werden? Ja, konnte es. Das wusste Lucius zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber noch nicht. Trotzdem trank er in unheilvoller Vorahnung schon mal ein großes Glas vom besten Whiskey.

Vorsorglich, um weiteren Streit mit Narcissa zu vermeiden, zog er ins Gästezimmer. Sie beschwerte sich nicht und ließ sich nicht mehr blicken. Ruhelos drehte sich Lucius von einer Seite auf die andere. Immer wieder versuchte er das Buch zu lesen, welches er mitgenommen hatte, konnte sich aber nicht konzentrieren. Konnte man etwa nicht schlafen, wenn man verliebt war? Er wusste es nicht, da er noch nie verliebt war, ärgerte sich aber nun, dass er nur Bücher über Magie in seiner Bibliothek hatte. Er würde jetzt gern irgendwo nachsehen. Ob es Snape wusste? Immerhin war der ja damals in diese rothaarige Schlammbluthexe verliebt gewesen. Er müsste also wissen, ob man appetitlos, rastlos und schlaflos war und nur die eine einzige Person in seinen Gedanken hatte.  
Am schlausten wäre, er würde Abstand suchen, bis Snape seine Aufgabe hier zu Ende gebracht hatte. Dummerweise war es auch seine Aufgabe und der Dunkle Lord würde erfahren, wenn er sie nicht erfüllt hätte. Dass sich sein Sohn zum Narren machte, war ihm egal. Jeder Todesser kannte Draco und wusste von seinem Gemüt. Lucius wusste auch, dass die anderen Todesser hinter seinem Rücken spotteten und ihn verhöhnten. Aber was sollte er tun. Es war nun mal sein Sohn.  
Irgendwann nach Mitternacht, stand er auf. Dann würde er eben einen kleinen Rundgang durch sein Haus machen und nachsehen, ob alles seinen Gang ging. Er sorgte sich um die Sicherheit seiner Artefakte, redete er sich ein. In Wahrheit war er sogleich auf dem Weg in Richtung Dienstbotenflügel, der auf der komplett entgegengesetzten Seite des Hauses lag. Vielleicht lief ihm ja ganz zufällig Severus über den Weg.  
Falls das so wäre, würde er ihn zur Rede stellen, auch wenn er gar nicht wusste, welche Frage er stellen sollte.  
Natürlich wandelte Snape nicht in seinen Haus herum. Vermutlich hatte er seine Warnung ernst genommen und hielt sich an seine Gastpflicht. Warum hatte er ihn nur an der letzten Ecke seines Anwesens untergebracht, dachte Lucius bekümmert und apparierte sich schnell in den Ostflügel. Hier war es kalt und es zog. Er zog sich den Gürtel seines Morgenmantels fester und schritt langsam durch den Gang.

Nur kurze Zeit vorher war Severus aus einem oberflächlichen Schlaf hochgeschreckt. Auch er hatte sich ein Buch mit ins Bett genommen, konnte sich aber ebenso schlecht darauf konzentrieren wie Lucius. Narcissas offensichtliche Flirterei überforderte ihn und er wusste nicht, wie er sie darauf hinweisen konnte, ohne sie zu verärgern oder zu demütigen. Lucius Präsenz machte alles noch viel schlimmer, weil er dessen Unmut fühlen konnte. Völlig zu Unrecht, denn er hatte ihm nie Hoffnung gemacht. Malfoy hatte ihn angefleht ihn zu ficken und er hatte es getan. Weil er in diesem Augenblick so schwach und selbst so sehnsüchtig gewesen war. Und es war wundervoll gewesen und verlangte eindeutig nach mehr, doch es war der gottverfluchte Lucius, der alle auf arrogant, herablassende Art behandelte, alles und jeden außer sich selbst verdammte und … so weich in seinen Armen gewesen war. Dort, im Wald, hatte er einen anderen Lucius kennengelernt. Einen Mann, der verunsichert und ratlos über sein eigenes Wesen war, einen Mann, der sehnsüchtig war und einen, der liebevoll sein wollte. Nur leider nicht zu Narcissa oder seinem Sohn. Er mochte ihn ja schon vorher aus mysteriösen Gründen, nun aber begehrte er ihn aus bekannten Gründen und das war eindeutig falsch. Falsch. Falsch! So falsch, dass sein Herz zu rasen begann, wenn er daran dachte, wie es war ihn zu lieben. Betörend und so erfüllend, wie es keine Magische Handlung vermochte, was auch immer der Zauber bewirkte. Lucius und sein lusterfülltes Schreien war so real, dass er einen Steifen bekam, wenn er nur daran dachte.  
Erwacht war Snape aber aus einem anderen Grund. Ein tief verwurzelter Instinkt, der Gefahr verkündete, hatte ihn geweckt. Irgendwas ging hier vor, was seiner Anwesenheit bedurfte. Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Hose, warf sich ein Hemd über und lief barfuß aber mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand leise aus dem Zimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

Gleich vor seiner Tür traf er auf den Hausherren höchstpersönlich. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen. Auch Lucius stand wie erstarrt da und beide leuchteten sich mit ihren Stäben auf Augenhöhe an.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Malfoy!“, zischte Snape verstimmt und tonlos.  
„Du bildest dir doch nicht etwa ein, dass ich wegen dir hier bin. Vergiss es! Ich sorge mich nur um … meine Schatzkammer!“  
„Ach ja? Und wo ist die?“, knurrte Snape, kam auf ihn zu und drängte sich dann an ihm vorbei.  
„Im Westflügel.“, sagte Lucius, hörbar gekränkt.  
„Wo … wo willst du hin? Bleib stehen, wenn ich mit dir spreche!“, fauchte ihm Lucius empört über dieses respektlose Verhalten hinterher.  
„Keine Zeit!“, hörte er noch Snape und dann lief er ihm wie ein Bediensteter hinterher.  
„Was zum Teufel soll das, Snape!“ Grob packte er seinen Arm und wollte ihn zum Stehenblieben zwingen, doch Severus zögerte keine Sekunde, riss sich los und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.  
„Irgendwas geht hier vor, Malfoy. Und du solltest eher Interesse daran haben, als an meinem Schwanz!“  
„Was? Was geht hier vor?“, fragte Lucius, total aus der Fassung gebracht.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber etwas hat mich geweckt. Irgendwo wurde starke Magie gewirkt. Hast du das gemerkt?“ Nein, müsste Lucius zugeben, denn an alles, was er denken konnte, war, wie er Snape dazu bringen konnte ihn ein weiteres Mal auf diese intensive Weise zu lieben.  
„Hast du nicht. Klasse. Was gibt es in deinem Haus, was starke Magie wirkt?“  
„Außer mir selbst?“ Snape rollte nur die Augen und trat leider einen Schritt von ihm weg.  
„Ich habe ein paar nette Artefakte, doch weder Narcissa, noch Draco oder einer der Hausangestellten besitzen starke Magie.“  
„Die Artefaktenkammer im Westflügel?“  
„Ist das ein Trick, um dir Zutritt zu verschaffen? Wenn ja, vergiss es. Ich bin vielleicht im Moment ein wenig … abgelenkt, aber kein Idiot, Snape!“ Severus antwortete nicht gleich, sondern musterte ihn eine Weile nachdenklich. Schließlich seufzte er leise und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ich hätte gestern Nacht deiner Forderung nicht nachgeben sollen, Lucius. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was über mich gekommen ist, doch ich befürchte, dass … dass …“  
„Ja, ich habe es kapiert. Du fandest es schrecklich und falsch und wirst es nie wieder tun!“, sagte Lucius beleidigt und wutentbrannt gleichzeitig. Dabei noch auf einen gedämpften Ton zu achten, war äußerst schwer, denn seine sonst so gut kontrollierten Gefühle brodelten hoch. 

Severus hielt inne. Eigentlich wollte er ihm nun antworten, dass es nicht in Ordnung war und er nicht verantwortlich dafür war, dass Lucius sein Leben bisher vermasselt hatte. Doch nun brachte er es nicht mehr über sich ihn kategorisch abzuweisen und vorsätzlich zu verletzten, weil er in sein Gesicht sah. Sein Gesicht, was sonst herrisch, abweisend und gleichgültig war; jetzt jedoch anziehend und rührend schön in seiner Verwundbarkeit. Auch wenn Malfoy es nicht zeigen wollte (oder vielleicht deshalb), war der Abdruck seiner wahren Gefühle ausgesprochen gut sichtbar und so reizvoll, dass Severus nicht widerstehen konnte. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab hinten in seine Hose, packte Lucius Gesicht fest mit beiden Händen und flüsterte ihm zu:  
„Nein, so meine ich das nicht. Es war … wundervoll, doch es ist nicht … richtig. Du weißt das, Lucius, oder?“ Lucius hielt ganz still. Weder kamen gebieterische und abweisende Worte, noch griff er ihn physisch an. Seine schönen Augen sahen ihn nur still und resigniert an.  
„Schon gut, ich sollte nicht verwundert sein, dass du meine Schwäche skrupellos ausgenutzt hast und mich nun in der Hand hast. So sind Slytherin eben. Ich hätte es vermutlich ebenso gemacht. Glückwunsch, Severus, du kannst mich nun jederzeit erpressen. Das gelingt nicht vielen, wie du sicherlich weißt?“  
„So ist es nicht, Malfoy!“, sagte Severus dunkel. Ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte, um deutlich zu machen, wie gefährlich es war, was sie taten und wie wundervoll er es trotzdem fand.  
„Wie auch immer. Es ist zu spät und es ist meine eigene Schuld. Ich wollte dich da nicht mit hineinziehen, es tut … mir leid.“ Der Blonde klang traurig und überdrüssig zur selben Zeit.  
Severus nickte leicht und war kurz davor ihn erneut hemmungslos zu küssen.   
„Du solltest mir jetzt deine Artefaktensammlung zeigen, denn ich befürchte wirklich, irgendwas stimmt damit nicht.“ Nun war es Malfoy, der ihn länger und eindringlich ansah (und sich vermutlich fragte, inwieweit er ihm vertrauen konnte. Offenbar reichte dazu einmaliger Sex) und dann nickte. Er lief schweigend vorweg und Snape folgte ihm, zwiespältig in Gedanken, die sich um Lily und Narcissa drehten und unerwartet starken Gefühlen, die ihn dazu drängenden seinem Verlangen nachzugeben.  
Wie konnte ihm das passieren, wo er schon längst der Meinung war, mit all dem abgeschlossen zu haben?  
Malfoy brachte ihn wortlos zum Westflügel und blieb mitten in einem düsteren, breiten Gang stehen. Er schien zu lauschen und bewegte dann leicht seinen Zauberstab. Dazu murmelte er leise Worte, die Severus kaum verstand und noch nie zuvor vernommen hatte. Vermutlich war es ein selbst erfundener Tarnzauber, denn vor ihren Füßen tat sich nun eine Tür auf, die sich auf ein Wort Malfoys magisch anhob. Ein sanftes aber schwaches Licht drang hervor und Lucius schritt würdevoll die Treppe nach unten. Severus folgte mit schnell klopfendem Herz. Dieser Mann verwirrte und reizte ihn über alle Maßen und seine Geheimnisse machten seine Anziehung nur noch schlimmer.  
Als Severus neben ihm stand, verschloss Lucius die Tür über ihnen. Das ging lautlos vonstatten.  
„Du kannst laut sprechen, der Raum ist geschützt. Am besten fasst du nichts an.“ Fragend sah er ihn an und Lucius seufzte leise.  
„Ich weiß nicht von allen Dingen, was sie auslösen, beinhalten und wozu sie gut sind. Ich bin Sammler, kein Benutzer. Man bietet mir Artefakte und selten erscheinende Objekte an, weil ich Geld habe. Manchmal fallen sie mir auch ganz zufällig in die Hand. Oft kaufe ich sie, einfach, weil ich sie haben will, weil sie hübsch aussehen oder mich anderweitig ansprechen. Einige Gegenstände hier, habe ich aber auch bewusst gesucht und von denen weiß ich natürlich auch, was sie können und wem sie gehörten. Manchmal habe ich sie auch auf illegalen Weg erworben und einige der Objekte stammen aus den Familienschätzen, die ich einfach nur bewahre“, erläuterte er ohne jeglichen Enthusiasmus im Ton. Severus sah sich entzückt um. Ein paar Dinge kamen ihm bekannt vor. Vermutlich hatte er sie mal als Abbildungen in Büchern gesehen und sich unbewusst eingeprägt. Wie betäubt sah er durch dieses kleine, doch ungeheuer reichhaltige Museum der Macht und der Magie. Er merkte nicht, dass sich Lucius auf einen kleinen Hocker gesetzt hatte und ihn beobachtete.   
Lucius machte Snapes Anblick traurig. Seine Euphorie, Begeisterung und seine Wissbegier war ihm derart ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass es schmerzte. Wenn sie nur ihm gelten würde, konnte er nur denken, doch seine zarte Hoffnung war heute von diesem Mann zunichte geworden. Er hätte nichts anderes erwarten dürfen, hatte er doch geahnt, dass Snape ihm allerhöchsten einen Gefallen im Rausch des Moments getan hatte. Er hätte niemals davon ausgehen dürfen, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Die dunklen Augen schweiften rastlos über die Regale und dann sah Severus ihn an.  
„Ist hier alles in Ordnung? Fehlt etwas? Kommt dir etwas seltsam vor?“ Lucius hatte ein wenig Mühe aus seinen frustrierenden Gedanken zu erwachen und sah sich lustlos um.   
„Es scheint alles an seinem Platz sein …“  
„Scheint?“   
„Na ja, manchmal komme ich runter, nehme die ein oder andere Sache in meine Hand, bewundere sie und lege sie wieder zurück. Vielleicht nicht immer in exakt die Position, aus der ich sie entfernt habe.“ Snape drehte sich weg und griff sich, trotz Verbot einen reich verzierten Dolch.  
„Lass ihn bitte liegen, er …“ Weiter kam Lucius nicht, denn der magische Dolch des Mister Magoon begann schon seinen Vernichtungstanz. Er riss sich aus Snapes Hand los und begann wahllos und ohne System auf ihn einzustechen. Snape benutzte Magie, um ihn abzuwehren, doch Malfoy sagte nur müde:  
„Finis“ und der Dolche stoppte augenblicklich in der Bewegung. Lucius nahm ihn aus der Luft und legte ihn zurück.  
„Er gehorcht nur einem Besitzer, gegen andere wehrt er sich. Ich sagte, fasse nichts an!“ Snape sah ihn grummelnd aus verengten Augen an.  
„Aber du darfst dir natürlich alles ansehen und mich dazu befragen, falls du dir wegen etwas Sorgen machst. Ich kann dir jedoch sagen, dass es mich aufrichtig wundern würde, wenn jemand mein Zauber kennen würde, mit dem die Tür verborgen ist und erst recht den Zauber, um die Versieglung zu überwinden.“  
„Draco?“, sagte Snape nur und Lucius gab ein verächtliches Lachen von sich.   
„Niemals. Er bekommt doch gerade mal die Zauber aus dem 2. Jahr richtig hin.“  
Severus schwieg vorerst besser, denn er wollte jetzt ungern über Dracos Eignung und Intelligenz streiten, wo es hier unten so viel zu entdecken gab. Außerdem war er nach wie vor der Meinung, dass er von irgendwo her Gefahr vernommen hatte, er konnte es nur nicht richtig orten. Lucius Anwesenheit störte seinen Radar, der ihn sonst zielsicher führte. Diesmal berührte er nichts, sondern ließ seine Augen nur über die Gegenstände gleiten. Malfoy beobachtete ihn, das war deutlich in seinem Nacken zu spüren. Es fühlte sich erregend an und gleichzeitig ärgerte es ihn, wie eindeutig er auf diesen Mann reagierte.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Ein Tisch.“  
„Ein Tisch?“  
„Ja, Severus. Ich glaube, das sagt man dazu, wenn sich eine Platte auf vier Säulen befindet. In diesem Fall eine dreißig Zentimeter Schieferplatte auf Eichenbeinen. Falls du denkst, es ist ein Artefakt oder ein Relikt, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Es ist einfach nur ein Tisch, auf dem ich manchmal die kleineren Teile ausbreite, um sie zu putzen oder zu archivieren.“  
„Gibt es eine Liste?“  
„Natürlich. Aber sie befindet sich in meinem Schlafzimmer. Ich kann sie dir frühestens morgen zeigen.“  
Lucius war zu besagten Tisch gegangen und hatte sich darauf gesetzte, weil er Snape so besser beobachten konnte.

Severus hatte in diesen Momenten große Mühe seine Begeisterung zu verstecken. Mittlerweile hatte er Relikte entdeckt, die als nicht existent galten. Ihm wurde nicht ganz klar, ob Malfoy wusste, welche Schätze er hier hortete und weshalb er sie nicht ins Gringotts brachte, wo diese Schätze bestimmt sicherer waren, als unter dem Malfoy Anwesen. Weil er sie in seiner Nähe brauchte, um sie zu streicheln und sich an ihnen zu erfreuen, war vermutlich die Antwort. Scheinbar war Malfoy ein echter Sammler, dem es nur darum ging all diese Kostbarkeiten zu besitzen. Weder hatte er Interesse an deren Anwendung, noch an deren potenzieller Macht. Er fühlte das Prickeln in seiner Wirbelsäule, die Lucius‘ Augen auslösten. Sollte er seinen Blick erwidern, wäre das fatal.   
„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“, hörte er seine Stimme nun. Sie war dunkel und weich und Severus ahnte Intimitäten, die alles nur komplizieren würden.  
„Hmmmm“, brummte er nur unwillig.  
„Wenn du dir etwas hiervon aussuchen dürftest, was würdest du mitnehmen?“ Malfoy stand plötzlich neben ihm, nahm den Dolch und hielt ihn vor seine Augen.  
„Wie wäre es mit dem Dolch von Mister Magoon? Oder hier … die antike Fesselung von Ismael? Vielleicht sagt dir eher das Ei des Uroboros zu?“ Dabei griff er nach einem schwarzen Ei und warf es ihm zu. Er hatte Mühe es zu fangen, wusste allerdings auch nicht, dass es im Grunde unzerstörbar war und er es hätte ruhig fallen lassen können. Es fühlte sich schwer und bedeutsam an. Lucius nahm es ihm wieder aus der Hand und legte es an seinen Platz zurück. Dabei bemerkte Severus, dass leider nirgends ein Staubkorn war, anhand dessen man hätte sehen können, ob etwas fehlt und bewegt worden war.  
„Nichts davon? Wie wäre es mit dem Ding. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was es ist, aber es sieht interessant aus.“ Malfoy legte ihm nun eine achteckige Würfelkonstruktion in die Hand. Sie war ungewöhnlich schwer, fühlte sich kühl an und ihm erschloss sich der Zweck dieses Gegenstandes nicht allein vom Betrachten.  
„Woher hast du es?“  
„Gewonnen, bei einer Wette.“  
„Was ist das?“  
„Wie ich sagte, keine Ahnung.“ Lucius nahm es ihm wieder weg und legte den Würfel zurück. Anschließend setzte er sich wieder auf den Tisch und musterte ihn.  
„Und? Was würdest du wählen?“ Severus ließ seinen Blick schweifen und versuchte immer noch den Grund für seine Besorgnis und sein Erwachen zu finden, doch er war überfordert mit all den Relikten und Magischen Artefakten. Letztlich war er kein Sammler und hatte kein Interesse an materiellen Besitztürmern. Er drehte sich zu Malfoy und ging langsam zu ihm.  
Seine Hoffnung, Lucius hätte eine seiner arroganten Maskengesichter angezogen, erfüllte sich leider nicht. Der Blonde sah ihn nur schweigend und neugierig an. In seinen Augen war aber noch viel mehr zu sehen, musste Severus wohl oder über erkennen, als er sich ihm näherte. Im Grau sah er wieder dieses versteckte Begehren, diese Sehnsucht etwas zu teilen, was ihm bisher versagt geblieben war. Severus sah den wahrhaftigen Lucius Malfoy und die Ergriffenheit darüber kroch tief in seine Knochen. Wahrscheinlich war es das instinktive Wissen um Malfoys Wesen, was ihn immer gewogen gemacht hatte, obwohl Lucius nun alles andere als ein einnehmender Mensch war.  
„Dich“, sagte er deshalb nur tonlos. Das Grau wurde wärmer und tiefer und als er seine Hände um Lucius Gesicht legte, wurden die Pupillen groß.  
„Was … wie …“, stammelte Lucius unbeholfen.  
„Du bist lebendig und keine tote Materie. Außerdem bist du … wunderschön …“, flüsterte Severus auf seine Lippen. Weshalb er das unbedingt äußern musste, wurde ihm nicht ganz klar. Im Angesicht dieser geballten magischen Macht in seinem Rücken, war Lucius wie eine Ameise und trotzdem war Lucius das einzig Wertvolle im Raum. Lucius schloss seine Augen, als er ihn küsste. Severus spürte genau den Zwiespalt in sich selbst. Ihn drängte es gnadenlos dazu diesen Mann zu berühren und auf diese intime Weise in Besitz zu nehmen. Gleichzeitig war da dieses schlechte Gewissen und die Vernunft, die ihn stetig darauf hinwies, dass er falsch handelte und dass er das doch gar nicht war. Er liebte doch Lily und keinen Mann. Schon gar nicht, so einen herrschsüchtigen, machtgierigen und skrupellosen Mann wie Lucius Malfoy.  
Aber dieser Lucius wurde wieder so weich in seinen Armen, dass sein Mund ihm hungrig nachkam, als er nach hinten auf den Tisch sank. Severus‘ Vorstellungen von Romantik waren primitiv bis nicht vorhanden und beinhalteten höchsten rote Haare und seine Finger, die liebevoll hindurch strichen. Dieser Überfall im Wald hatte ihn selbst aus der Bahn geworfen. Doch das hier, war nicht mehr spontan und oder eine Konsequenz von magischer Anwendung oder Adrenalin, ausgeschüttet, durch ihre nächtliche Rauferei. Das hier war Absicht. Und es war wie eine Sucht, die er nicht unter Kontrolle bekam. Lucius Mund war warm und weich, seine Zunge reizvoll schüchtern, seine Hände dafür umso zielstrebiger. Sie hatten sich unter sein Hemd auf seine nackte Haut geschoben und pressten ihn nun an sich. Wenn Severus in diesem Moment nur einen Hauch von Berechnung wahrgenommen hätte, hätte er sich stoppen können. Aber da war nichts. Nichts als Sehnsucht und Hingabe. Als er sich vollkommen auf Malfoy legte, stöhnte der unter seinem Gewicht entzückt auf.  
„Versteh‘ das nicht falsch, Malfoy …“, flüsterte er belegt, als er sich kurz löste, um sich das Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Lucius Augen waren ganz dunkel und fast unter seinen Lidern verschwunden. Im ersten Moment sah es so aus, als würde er gar nicht antworten, sondern nur begehrlich schlucken, doch dann sprach er doch. Es klang so hilflos und flehend, dass seine Männlichkeit endgültig hart wurde.  
„Ich verstehe gerade gar nichts und ich will auch überhaupt nicht denken, Severus …“ Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln und zog dann mit einem Ruck Malfoys Gürtel, welcher den Morgenmantel zusammenhielt, auseinander. Darunter trug er nur ein Shirt und kurze Shorts. Begehrlich schob Severus nun seine Hände unter das Hemd auf seine warme Haut, bevor er sich wieder auf ihn legte. Er verstand in keiner Sekunde, wie es sein konnte, dass er diesen Mann so sehr begehrte, wo er immer geglaubt hatte, allein Lily auf diese Weise zu verehren. Aber Lucius Körper und seine nachgiebiges Gemüt, welches in diesen Augenblicken verwundbar und offen vor ihm lag, machte ihn beinah verrückt vor Verlangen. So küsste er ihn auch: eindringlich, hungrig und aufrichtig. Lucius stöhnte und hatte Mühe Luft zu holen. Als er seinen Mund verließ, gab es eine Sekunde, wo Severus glaubte, endlich zur Vernunft zu kommen. Was zum Teufel tat er hier? Er war im Begriff den Hausherren in seinem eigenen Haus unter den Füßen seiner Bediensteten, seiner Frau, seines Sohnes und einiger Todesser zu ficken. Himmel, und wie sehr er ihn wollte. Lucius legte in jenem Moment seine warmen Hände auf seine und Severus war verloren. Er küsste sich weiter nach unten und zog ihm dann die Shorts nach unten. Es gab kein Zurück mehr, denn sein eigenes Verlangen pulsierte unerträglich zwischen seinen Beinen.   
Bereitwillig stellte Lucius nun seine Füße hoch und er zog ihn sich mit einem Ruck heran. Bevor er in ihn eindringen würde, sah er ihn ein letztes Mal hilfesuchend an. Malfyos Lippen standen offen, er atmete schnell und das bisschen Grau, was er zwischen den Lidern sah, glitzerte erwartungsvoll. Severus drang in ihn ein. Vorsichtiger als im Wald, aufmerksamer und mit seinen Sinnen eher auf Lucius gerichtet. Der blonde Mann stöhnte leise auf und drehte ein wenig seinen Kopf zur Seite. Vielleicht um ihn nicht sehen zu lesen, dass es ein bisschen schmerzte. Sein Blick fiel auf die angeschwollene Halsschlagader, durch die Lucius Blut vermutlich in Höchstgeschwindigkeit raste. Unaufhaltsam und lustvoll. Die eigene Erregung durchflutete ihn so jäh, dass er heftig nach Luft schnappte und sich seine Finger ein wenig in Lucius Körper verkrampften. Als die Bewegungen einfacher wurden, wurde auch das Stöhnen sanfter und genießerischer. Der andere Mann entspannte sich bis auf einen Körperteil spürbar und seine Lider flatterten leicht bei jedem seiner Stöße. Severus war überwältigt von der Situation. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er konnte seinen Blick nicht aus seinem Gesicht nehmen. Seine Wangen glühten und die Reibung ließ ihn jedes Mal erzittern. Es war mühevoll alles hinauszögern zu müssen. Doch es sollte auf keinen Fall jetzt schon enden, denn Lucius in seiner Lust war bezaubernd und machtvoller als jedes Relikt in diesem Raum.   
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, griff Severus nach Malfoys hartem Schwanz und rieb ihn, soweit er sich darauf konzentrieren konnte. Was nicht einfach war, denn er bewegte sich wie in Trance. Er hatte einen Tunnelblick, an dessen Ende nur Lucius in all seiner leidenschaftlichen Hingabe war. Als Severus ein lautes Stöhnen hörte, erwachte er ein bisschen aus seinem Rausch. Es war seine eigene Stimme gewesen, die ihm verkündete, dass er es vermasselt hatte. Er konnte seine Bewegungen nicht mehr unterbrechen und stieß noch ein paarmal hart und fest in den anderen Mann, bevor er zitternd und mit rauen Lauten, die erschreckend animalisch klangen, ejakulierte.   
Erschüttert sah er Lucius an. Sie hatten es wieder getan und es war beinah noch schöner als das erste Mal gewesen. Intimer und ehrlicher, als im dunklen Wald. Ohne zu Zögern nahm er auch gleich wieder Lucius schönen Schwanz in den Mund. Der Mann stöhnte, halb erleichtert, halb zutiefst verlangend. Als Malfoy kam, ließ er seine Erektion im Mund und schluckte sein Sperma, weil es ihm nichts ausmachte und er wusste, dass es ihn freuen würde. Später, als sich Lucius längst schwer atmend aufrichtete und seine Hand auf seinen Kopf legte und sagte:  
„Ich denke, das reicht …“, ließ ihn Severus ungern los. 

Diesmal machte Lucius nicht den Fehler über alles sprechen zu wollen und Snape zu einem Eingeständnis bringen zu wollen. Er wollte auf keinen Fall diesen magischen Moment zerstören. Deshalb sagte er nur leise:  
„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen und ich zeige dir morgen die Liste, in Ordnung?“ Dabei zog er sich seine Hose wieder an und Snape zog sich sein Hemd wieder über. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur. Lucius konnte seine Sprachlosigkeit nachvollziehen, denn ihm ging es nicht anders. Dieses Zusammensein war so kraftvoll und erschreckend machtvoll, dass er Angst bekam. Aufgrund fehlender Erfahrung verstand er nicht, ob es nur Sex war, oder ob sie sich ineinander verliebten. Was es war, es war übermächtig und furchteinflößend. Wie ein dunkles Pferd, welches plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte, um allen die Show zu stehlen, brach diese rätselhafte Leidenschaft über sie beide herein und riss sie unaufhaltsam in den finsteren Abgrund.  
Auch Snape sah ziemlich nachdenklich und reichlich verwirrt aus, als sie sich oben im Gang verabschiedeten und Lucius die Tür wieder versiegelte.  
Ob etwas von seinen Artefakten benutzt worden war oder gestohlen wurde, war ihm gerade absolut egal. Mit einem breiten Grinsen, was er einfach nicht wegbekam, lag er schließlich im Gästezimmer im Bett und erlebte wieder und wieder die letzte Stunde. So lange, bis er erschöpft und glücklich einschlief.


	5. Chapter 5

Mit latenter Beunruhigung lief Lucius zum Frühstück. Er fühlte sich in seiner Gefühlswelt, die bisher sowieso großzügig von ihm ignoriert wurde, unsicher wie nie zuvor. War er nun in Snape verliebt? Liebte er ihn? Oder lebten sie nur ihre Lust zusammen aus? War es nur ein exotisches Abenteuer oder stand dahinter mehr? Wenn er doch nur jemand um Rat fragen könnte, dachte er zerknirscht und zuckte zusammen, als hinter ihm jemand rief:  
„Mister Malfoy!“ Unwillig sah er sich um. Einer der jungen Todesser kam aufgelöst auf ihn zu.  
„Mein Bruder ist … verschwunden.“  
„Na und? Was geht mich denn dein Bruder an?“, entgegnete er schnippisch.  
„Aber … er ist doch auch ein Teilnehmer und sie kennen ihn doch.“  
Ach ja? Lucius hob verblüfft die Augenbrauen. Dann fielen sie nachdenklich herunter, als er versuchte sich das Aussehen seiner Gäste in Erinnerung zu rufen. Seit seine Gäste hier waren, war er leider ziemlich abgelenkt gewesen, um jetzt zu einem endgültigen Ergebnis zu kommen.  
„Es war der Große mit den braunen Haaren. Manni ist mein großer Bruder. Manni Ramsey, Sir“, sagte der Todesser eindringlich. Die dunklen Augen funkelten aufgebracht. Vorsichtshalber nickte Lucius und tat so, als wenn er endlich wüsste, wenn er meinte.  
„Und du bist …?“  
„Rodmar Ramsey, Sir.“  
„Und wie kommst du darauf, dass dein Bruder verschwunden ist?“  
„Ich wollte ihn vorhin wecken. Sein Zimmer ist neben meinem, sein Bett war aber leer und niemand weiß, wo er ist. Ich habe alle gefragt.“  
„Alle? Auch Mister Snape?“ Rodmar errötete leicht.  
„Nein, nicht Mister Snape und auch nicht Mrs Malfoy“, gab der Junge zu. Lucius drehte sich ohne Erklärung um und lief in den Speiseraum. Narcissa, Snape und Draco waren schon anwesend und sahen ihn verwundert an, als er Rodmar an den Schultern packte und zum Tisch schob.  
„Sein Bruder ist verschwunden. Jemand Ideen?“  
„Manni?“, fragte Severus und hob die Brauen. Rodmar nickte, sichtlich erleichtert darüber, dass doch jemand Manni kannte. Narcissa stöhnte ahnungsvoll und Draco blickte alle nur einfältig an und aß dann einfach weiter.  
„Ist er trotz Verbot disappariert?“, fragte Snape so scharf, dass sich Lucius die Härchen im Nacken aufstellten. Bisher hatte er es vermieden ihn direkt und länger anzusehen. Zu groß war seine Furcht, dass das Erlebte der letzten Nacht unaufhaltsam über ihn herein brach und ihn zu einem stammelnden Idioten machte.  
„Nein. Das würde er niemals tun. Müssten sie das nicht auch merken?“ Es fiel Lucius sehr schwer nicht zu Snape zu sehen, denn der Schwarzhaarige war ja wach geworden, weil angeblich starke Magie gewirkt worden war. Allerdings war Magie, die zum Apparieren genutzt wurde, nicht besonders stark.  
„Ja, es wäre aufgefallen“, sagte Lucius nun schnell. Seine Barriere, die das Haus schützte, war stark und er würde sehr wohl Angriffe merken. Andererseits war er so abgelenkt, dass es vielleicht seiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen war, als Severus in ihm war. Oh Gott … schnell verscheuchte er die erregende Erinnerung. Snape rettete ihn (mal wieder).  
„Frühstücke in Ruhe, Rodmar, ich werde mich darum kümmern.“ Rodmar nickte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach weniger von Sorge um seinen Bruder, eher von Verstimmung, wegen ihm Ärger zu bekommen.   
„Und mache dir keine Sorge, wir finden ihn schon“, fügte Narcissa beruhigend an und der wundervolle Draco setzte dem Ganzen eine Krone auf, indem er mit vollem Mund sagte:  
„Tot oder lebendig …“  
Narcissa sah ihn böse an, Lucius setzte sich resigniert seufzend und Rodmar lief in den nächsten Raum, um mit den anderen Todesser zu speisen. Nur Snape sah ihn fragend an.  
„Hast du nichts gemerkt?“  
„Nein, Snape!“, knurrte er nur und ignorierte Narcissas warnendes Räuspern.  
„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich umschaue? Vielleicht liegt er nur volltrunken im Park“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige, lustlos, dennoch verantwortungsvoll. Lucius, der ihn sehr gern anschauen würde und ihm sagen würde, wie schön er die letzte Nacht fand, grummelte nur. Er würde sich verraten, das war so sicher wie Dumbledores unvermeidlicher Tod, wenn er Severus nur einen Moment länger in die Augen sah. Jeder am Tisch würde merken wie aufgewühlt er war, selbst sein dämlicher Sohn.  
„Nein. Aber fasse ja nichts an, verstanden!“ Wieder räusperte Narcissa sich. Seine Hand schmerzte, so fest ballte er sie zusammen, um sie nicht fest auf den Tisch zu schlagen und sie anzuschreien, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte mit ihren nicht besonders unauffälligen Hinweisen ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
„Würde mir nie einfallen, Malfoy“, sagte Snape eindeutig mit schnippischem Unterton und im Wissen, nicht nur angefasst, sondern eingedrungen zu sein. Lucius erzitterte innerlich und fühlte, wie Hitze in seine Wangen stieg.  
„Bekomme ich auch noch vom Tee?!“, giftete er einen der Diener ruppig an, der augenblicklich und sehr blass um die Nase, Tee in seine Tasse goss.  
Severus stand auf, entschuldigte sich höflich bei Narcissa und verließ sie.  
Gleich darauf sah er seine Frau unmissverständlich ermahnend an. Nur eine Anmerkung und er würde explodieren. Narcissa verstand, musterte ihn aber aus verengten Augen, eindeutig verärgert.  
Aber sie schwieg und er konnte seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Ein Todesser war in seinem Haus verschwunden und er trug dafür die Verantwortung. Verdammter Mist. Hoffentlich fand Snape ihn wirklich unbeschadet und verkatert irgendwo auf dem Grundstück. Der Dunkle Lord würde weniger darüber amüsiert sein, wenn seine zukünftigen Soldaten schon vorher und bei einer läppischen Ausbildung starben. Das könnte seinen Kopf kosten. Seinen und Snapes Kopf. Ohne etwas zu essen, stand er auf. Er wollte die Liste holen, solange Narcissa nicht in der Nähe war.  
So oft er anschließend darüber las, ihm fiel verteufelt nochmal nichts auf. Wie konnte das sein? In seinem Haus gab es doch kein schwarzes Loch, in dem die Leute einfach so verschwanden, oder? Grübelnd lief er über die Flure, auf der Suche nach Severus Snape.

Narcissa sah ihrem Mann besorgt nach.  
„Was hat er denn?“, fragte Draco gehässig an ihrer Seite.  
„Wenn ich das nur wüsste, dann würde ich ihn vielleicht ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben verstehen können.“  
„Ach, du weißt doch, dass er launisch ist, Mama“, sagte Draco einfühlsam.  
„Ja, das wird es wohl sein.“  
Narcissa beschloss in diesem Moment, dass ihr Lucius scheißegal war. Sie würde gleich einen Spaziergang machen und hoffe, dass Severus ihr über den Weg lief. Warum sollte sie Zeit mit einem mürrischen Ehegatten verschwenden, den sie sowieso nur heiraten musste, um das Blut reinzuhalten. Sie hatte sich zwar eingebildet Lucius zu lieben, doch offenbar war das ein Irrtum. Letzte Nacht hatte sie kaum ein Auge zubekommen, weil sie ständig an Snape denken musste. Mehrmals war sie kurz davor zu ihm zu gehen und sich ihm an den Hals zu werfen. Allein das Wissen darum, dass Lucius dann vermutlich mit den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen um sich wütend würde, hatte sie davon abgehalten. Sie wollte sich von Snape vögeln lassen und ihn nicht gleich umbringen.

Snape hingegen durchsuchte tatsächlich mit einem Such- und Aufdeckungszauber das ziemlich große Gelände ab. Eigentlich wollte er nur den Malfoys entkommen, denn diese Spannung zwischen Lucius und Narcissa war kaum zu ertragen. Sie tat ihm unendlich leid und doch konnte er auch Lucius und seine Verzweiflung mehr als gut nachvollziehen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass vielleicht auch andere Menschen Schmerzen empfanden, wenn sie fühlten. Er hatte diesen Anspruch nur für sich selbst, denn schließlich gab es nichts Schlimmeres, als denjenigen zu verlieren, den man über alles liebte. Wie es aussah, gab es jedoch eine Menge Nuancen und Abstufungen im Verteilen und Empfinden von Leid und Schmerz.  
Inzwischen war er sich über vieles nicht mehr so sicher. Seine eigene Verwirrung nahm zu, umso länger er mit den Malfoys und speziell Lucius zu tun hatte. Mit Lucius Nähe kamen die Verführung, das Bedürfnis nach Nähe und sein schlechtes Gewissen allen gegenüber einher. Ihn anzusehen, war schwer und wundervoll in gleichem Maße. Noch dazu war Lucius Unsicherheit so gut fühlbar, dass er ihn einfach am liebsten nur in die Arme nehmen würde. Er würde ihm sagen, dass er auch absolut keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging, aber dass er vermutlich das Selbe fühlte wie er, es nur nicht aussprechen konnte.   
Diese Gedanken schockierten Severus wiederum so, dass er Narcissa nicht bemerkte. Sie war am äußersten Rand seines Blickfelds aufgetaucht und beobachtete ihn ein paar Minuten, bevor sie sich direkt neben ihn apparierte, um eine Flucht kategorisch auszuschließen.

„Hast du eine Spur?“, fragte sie besorgt. Snape hatte alle Mühe seine Überraschung zu verbergen.   
„Nein, überhaupt nicht.“  
„Ich helfe dir suchen. Komm ich zeige dir Grenzen des Zaubers. Wenn er sie unerlaubt überquert hat und von dort aus disappariert ist, kann es Lucius nicht bemerkt haben. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dieser Ramsey hatte nur keine Lust mehr und sitzt irgendwo im Trockenen …“ Sie packte seinen Ellenbogen und drängte ihn dazu mit ihr über den Rasen in Richtung exotischer Bäume zu laufen, die einen Teil des Parks ausmachten.  
„Das ist nicht nötig, Narcissa. Du musst dir nicht die Schuhe schmutzig machen. Ich … kann Lucius Magie gut spüren und werde die Grenzen …“  
„Ach komm schon … sieh es als gute Tat an, Severus?!“, sagte sie gutgelaunt und lächelte ihn an. Severus schluckte trocken. Verdammt. Er wusste genau, was sie beabsichtigte und doch fühlte er sich außerstande sie abzuweisen. Denn dazu müsste er schroff sein und würde sich nicht nur ihren Unmut zuziehen, sondern auch den von Lucius. Aber er musste es versuchen, ehe er gleich in eine Situation geriet, aus der er nicht mehr rauskam.  
„Verstehe mich nicht falsch, Narcissa. Ich finde, du bist eine tolle …“ Ihre Augen glänzten erwartungsvoll.  
„… Gastgeberin. Doch es ist eher die Pflicht deines Mannes, den vermissten Todesser zu finden. Er muss sich dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber verantworten und …“  
„Ach, daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Was wird geschehen, Severus?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber in Anbetracht des letzten Treffens und der Schwäche deines Gattens, befürchte ich eine Katastrophe.“ Es waren absolut die falschen Worte, die er gewählt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass er Narcissa alarmieren würde und sie dazu bringen würde, Lucius zu suchen, um ihm ins Gewissen zu reden, doch stattdessen blieb sie nun unter einer riesigen Douglastanne stehen. Ihre blauen Augen schwammen in Tränen und Severus starrte sie wie gelähmt an.  
„Oh nein. Willst du damit … andeuten, dass es bedeuten könnte, dass … oh nein …“ Sie weinte und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen oder tun sollte.  
„Nein, ich meine, ich weiß nicht. Ich … wollte dir keine Angst machen, Narcissa, doch wir wissen beide, dass die Zeiten …“  
„Oh nein, Severus …“, schluchzte sie auf und warf sich in seine Arme. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste sie umarmen. Sie drückte sich fest und weinend an ihn und er fühlte sich vollkommen hilflos.

Narcissa schniefte ordentlich, denn natürlich war ihr klar, was mit Lucius geschehen würde, falls er Mist baute. Es war ihr gerade völlig egal, denn wie es aussah, ging sowieso gerade alles den Bach runter ging. Ihre Ehe, ihr Leben, ihre Welt. Da wollte sie wenigstens vorher nochmal Sex mit einem Mann haben, den sie auch begehrte. Seine Hände rieben nun ein wenig unbeholfen über ihren Rücken. Diese merkwürdige Aufmerksamkeit gefiel ihr, denn sie war so anders, als Lucius sprödes Abweisen, was sie immer als Unsicherheit interpretiert hatte. Offenbar völlig falsch. Es war reine Ignoranz einer anderen Person, die nicht Lucius Malfoy hieß.  
„Beruhige dich bitte, Narcissa“, sagte Severus nun leise und dunkel in ihr Ohr. Seine tiefe Stimme blieb nicht ohne Folgen. Infolgedessen wurde sie nicht nur ein wenig kurzatmig, sondern auch verlangend wie nie. Sie drückte sich enger an ihn und nötigte ihn damit sie enger zu umfassen. Dabei entließ sie einen weiteren Schluchzer und hatte absolut kein schlechtes Gewissen dabei. Zum Teufel mit Moral und Anstand. Sie war doch eine gottverfluchte Slytherin und sollte sich nicht immer aufopferungsvoll und zurücksteckend wie ein Huffelpuff aufführen. Sie wollte Snape und würde ihn schon überzeugen können.  
Severus hingegen, war kurz davor einfach zu disapparieren und zu stehen zu lassen. Nur mühsam hielt er sich an Ort und Stelle und spielte ihr Spiel mit. Er glaubte ihr ihren Kummer nur teilweise. Sie war definitiv verzweifelt, jedoch weniger wegen dem eventuellen Schicksal ihres Gatten, sondern wegen ihrem und das ihres Kindes. Verständlich. So waren Mütter vermutlich. Aber Narcissa war auch eine Frau. Eine wunderschöne Frau, die jahrelang von ihrem Mann missachtet wurde. Die Gründe kannte Snape und auch die konnte er verstehen und trotzdem hielt er nun das Ergebnis von Malfoys starrsinnigem Leugnen der eigenen Natur in den Armen. Eine sehnsüchtige und verletzte Frau, die nichts mehr als liebevolle Aufmerksamkeit benötigte. So sehr, dass sie sich ihm, einem exzentrischen, emotional verkrüppelten Mann mit feindseligen Zügen in die Arme warf. Es war furchtbar und doch konnte er nicht anders, als sie festzuhalten. Weil sie eine Frau war, weil sie gut war und weil sie ihn auf merkwürdige Weise an Lily erinnerte. Und weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte und das dringende Bedürfnis Lucius‘ mieses Verhalten zu relativieren. Auch wenn es noch nicht mal seine Aufgabe war.  
„Ich … ich kann nicht …“, weinte sie leise, hob dabei ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Er konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass sie ihn küsste. Erschüttert schloss Severus die Augen und war wie gelähmt, als ihre Lippen seine trafen. Es war schrecklich und atemberaubend zur selben Zeit.  
Ihre Lippen waren ganz weich und typisch weiblich. Zumindest kreuzte dieser Gedanken durch seinen Kopf. Zusammen mit: Fliehe! Oder auch: Küsse sie zurück, du Idiot!  
Nichts davon konnte er in die Tat umsetzen.  
Vielleicht hätte er es gekonnt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Lucius sie beobachtete.

Aus Lucius Mund kam ein seltsamer Ton zwischen Entsetzen, Schmerz und Zorn. Was er da gerade sah, war im Grunde nicht zu glauben und doch wusste er, dass es so kommen musste. Auch wenn seine Frau ihm vorwarf sie nicht zu kennen und kein Interesse an ihrer Person zu haben, so hatte er doch geahnt, dass sie sich nehmen würde, was sie wollte, sobald sie die Möglichkeit bekam. Und er könnte es ihr noch nicht mal verdenken. Aus dem ersten Aufflammen von Zorn wurde schnell Bedauern, dann nur noch der Schmerz um das Wissen, dass er damit wohl verloren hatte. Snape, der sowieso nicht homosexuell war, würde zu dieser Frau wohl nicht Nein sagen können.   
Diese dunklen Zeiten erforderten Extreme in jeder Hinsicht. Mit kindischen Tränen in den Augen, wandte sich Lucius ab. Dabei war er sogar ein wenig euphorisch gewesen, weil er nach ewigem Starren auf die Inventarliste endlich einen Geistesblitz hatte, was einen Gegenstand betraf. Deshalb hatte er Snape gesucht und pure Qual gefunden.  
Das der Schmerz so schnell so tief ging, besorgte ihn sehr. Hatte er sich etwa wirklich ernsthaft in den finsteren, undurchschaubaren Severus Snape verliebt? Wie ging das? Er verstand es nicht, hatte aber schon eine Zurückweisung auf eine Frage bekommen, die er noch gar nicht gestellt hatte.

Als er in den Büchern nach dem Gegenstand suchte, brannten noch immer die Tränen der Ablehnung hinter seinen Augen. Dieses kindische Ordnungssystem war total bescheuert. Er suchte etwas, was mit dem Buchstaben B begann, doch fand es nicht, weil unter B nur Effekte wie „Biegen“ standen. So ein verdammter Unsinn. Er riss seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gehstock und zog eine wütende Linie quer über das Regal. Die Bücher flogen heraus, ihm entgegen und er schleuderte sie quer durch den Raum. Dabei war er nicht mal wütend, sondern nur unglücklich und enttäuscht von sich selbst. 

„Nein, nicht Narcissa. Das ist wirklich keine gute Idee! Jeder kann uns hier sehen. Du musst dich wirklich beruhigen“, schaffte es Severus endlich sie sanft von sich wegzuschieben und einen Schritt von ihr wegzumachen. Ihre blauen, feuchten Augen sahen ihn hilflos an.  
„Severus, ich …“  
„Nein, bitte. Das ist nicht richtig. Ich sollte … ich muss den vermissten Todesser finden. Entschuldige mich jetzt bitte“, versuchte er noch einigermaßen freundlich zu sein und disapparierte dann.  
„Komm zurück, du elender Mistkerl!“, schrie Narcissa ihm aufgebracht nach. War das denn die Möglichkeit? Jeder Mann, dem sie sich an den Hals warf, stieß sie weg? Was stimmte mit ihr denn nicht. Jetzt weinte sie echte Tränen der Zurückweisung. Deshalb beschloss sie zu Fuß zum Haus zurückzugehen, in der Hoffnung, sie würde sich unterwegs sammeln.   
In der Nähe des Hauses kam ihr ein groß gewachsener, schlanker Mann entgegen. Es war einer der Todesser, dessen Namen sie vergessen hatte. Er war einer der schweigsamsten und finstersten Gestalten. Seine dunklen Augenbrauen ließen ihn dauerwütend erscheinen und seine grünbrauen Augen hatte einen ziemlich stechenden Blick.   
„Mrs Malfoy? Haben sie Manni gefunden? Sie … sie weinen ja. Alles in Ordnung?“, sprach er sie mit tiefer Stimme an, die wärmer klang, als die von Snape und ihrem eisigen Ehemann zusammen.  
„Nein, noch nicht“, presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor, doch die Tränen liefen trotz großer Anstrengung sie zurückzuhalten, einfach weiter.  
„Mrs Malfoy, geht es Ihnen gut?“ Er hatte sich strategisch in ihren Weg gestellt und musterte sie gründlich. Finster wie es auf den ersten Blick schien, doch eher besorgt, wenn sie genauer hinsah.  
Er sah gut aus. Er war jung, höchstens 25 Jahre alt, wirkte aber reifer und finsterer wie Snape. Und er war interessiert. Die Scham über ihr Verhalten Severus Snape gegenüber brach plötzlich wie eine Welle über sie herein.  
„Nein, mir geht es nicht gut …“, sagte sie mit brechender Stimme und brach nun endgültig in haltloses Weinen aus. Der junge Mann trat näher, klopfte erst ein wenig linkisch auf ihre Schulter in der eindeutigen Absicht sie trösten zu wollen, doch nahm sie gleich darauf fest und nachdrücklich in seine Arme.  
„Mrs Malfoy?“, fragte er behutsam, doch sie schüttelte nur halbherzig den Kopf, nicht in der Lage für erklärende Worte. Beruhigend streichelte er ihren Rücken. Jeder könnte sie hier sehen. Lucius, Snape, Draco und alle anderen, doch Narcissa beschloss, dass es ihr ab sofort völlig egal war, was man von ihr dachte. Sie brauchte Trost, unbedingt! Und dieser wundervolle, junge, attraktive Mann gab ihn ihr.  
„Wie war nochmal dein Name?“, fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war ganz rau vor Tränen aber auch vor Erwartung. Er lächelte sie ein wenig erleichtert an, als sie ihn ansah.  
„Batist, Madam.“  
„Sehr schön … Batist!“, flüsterte sie und kuschelte sich wieder in seine Arme, die sie endlich auf die Art festhielten, die sie benötigte. Interessiert.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape apparierte sich zum einzigen Ort im Haus, der ihm einigermaßen Ruhe und vor allem Ablenkung versprach. In die Bibliothek. Seine Gedanken rasten unaufhaltsam in alle Richtungen, ihm schwindelte ein wenig, weil sein Puls so hoch war und am liebsten würde er sich nach Hogwarts begeben und sich dort den Rest seiner Tage in seinem Labor verschanzen, um niemals wieder Kontakt mit anderen Menschen haben zu müssen. Das Leben war nicht nur immerzu unfair, sondern ein purer Alptraum.

Leider traf er in der Bibliothek auf einen sichtlich aufgewühlten Lucius, halbleere Regale und umherfliegende Blätter.  
„Hast du ihn gefunden?“, herrschte der Hausherr ihn sofort finster an. Snape, selbst noch ziemlich derangiert, hätte fast seinen Zauberstab benutzt, um ihn zu bestrafen. Er ließ ihn aber wieder sinken und seufzte nur entschuldigend. Lucius Blick war dunkel, aufgewühlt auf eine Weise, die er inzwischen kannte und darüber hinaus wirkte der Mann nur hilflos.  
„Nein, leider nicht. Denkst du, er versteckt sich in einem Buch oder was soll die Unordnung?“ Snape bekam sich endlich wieder zu fassen und ging langsam näher.  
„Nein, ich habe etwas gesucht, doch dank meines verblödeten Sohns, kann ich es nicht finden. Das würde ich nämlich, wenn diese verfluchten Bücher alphatisch geordnet wären, so wie es Sinn machen würde!“, fauchte Lucius und riss magisch eine weitere Reihe Bücher aus dem Regal, um sie in den Raum zu schleudern.  
Severus griff beherzt nach seiner Hand und entwand ihm den Stab.  
„Es reicht, Lucius!“, sagte er leise, doch eindringlich.  
„Lass mich. Es ist meine Bibliothek und ich darf hier schalten und walten …“ Der einzige Ausweg, ihn zu beruhigen, war ein Kuss, schlussfolgerte Severus, im beschämenden Wissen sich selbst zu belügen. 

Lucius stöhnte leidend und überrascht auf, als ihn Snapes Lippen trafen. Vielleicht hatte er nicht mehr damit gerechnet, nachdem dieser Mund auf Narcissas Lippen gelegen hatte. Vielleicht war er einfach nur überwältig und heillos mit dem Moment überfordert. Eine Hand griff fordernd in seinen Nacken und unter nicht unerheblichem Entsetzen, spürte Lucius, wie seine Beine langsam nachgaben. Da aber, machte der Schwarzhaarige sich schon los.  
„Nach was hast du gesucht? Hat es was mit dem Verschwinden von Ramsey zu tun?“ 

Snape sah in Lucius Gesicht. Seine Augen waren verhangen und seine Finger berührten mit einer abwesenden Geste, die seltsam magisch wirkte, seine noch feuchten Lippen.  
„Ich … weiß nicht mehr. Es war etwas … oh nein! Warum ist mir das bisher nicht eingefallen?“, rief er plötzlich lauter aus. Seine ganze Gestalt straffte sich und seine Augen wurden klar und scharf.  
„Natürlich! Ich bin so ein … du bist schuld, Snape! Du und deine …“  
„Überlege dir, was du sagst, Malfoy!“, knurrte Severus, der sich provoziert fühlte. Nicht von Lucius kommender Beschuldigung, die sicher ungerechtfertigt wäre, sondern von seiner puren Anwesenheit, die danach schrie berührt und geliebt zu werden. Hart, tief und eindringlich. Lucius sah ihn nun ein wenig verwundert an. Sein Blick wurde weicher und sein Mund wieder nachgiebiger. Die Anschuldigung sprach er nicht mehr aus und vielleicht verstand nur Severus das Opfer dahinter.   
„Wie du weißt, gibt es unter dem Anwesen einen Kerker und du musst mir verzeihen, doch ich dachte nicht mehr an diese eine, spezielle Zelle, die es da unten gibt, denn ich habe sie vor langer Zeit versiegelt, weil Draco meinte, er hätte dort einen Geist getroffen, der versucht hatte ihn aufzufressen oder einzusaugen, wie es mein Junge damals ausgedrückt hatte. Tatsache ist, da unten gibt es wirklich Geister der dort gestorbenen und zu Tode gebrachten Kreaturen. Wenn dieser Idiot Ramsey also verbotenerweise durch das Haus geschnüffelt hat, in den Kerker gelangt ist und dort diese Zelle gefunden und aufgebrochen hat, dann …“  
„Lass uns einfach nachsehen, ja?“, unterbrach Snape ihn pragmatisch.  
„Sicher. Was ist mit deinem Unterricht? Müsstest du nicht …“  
„Ich habe einen Magischen Golem erschaffen, an dem sie den Crutiatus-Fluch üben sollen, bis ich zurück bin.“  
„Ist das nicht ein wenig … gefährlich? Was ist, wenn der Golem außer Kontrolle gerät und durch das Haus wütet?“  
„Unsinn, Malfoy. Hast du die Liste deiner Schätze?“  
Lucius sah Severus besorgt an, entdeckte jedoch nur dieses gewaltige Selbstvertrauen in die eigenen Fähigkeiten, die er bewunderte. Diese Verehrung des Tränkemeisters, gestand er sich jedoch erst in diesem bizarren Moment ein, indem sie eilig durch die Gänge in Richtung Kerker liefen und er hastig den zusammengefalteten Zettel aus seiner Tasche zog und sie dem mürrischen Kerl reichte. Snapes Augen schweiften darüber.  
„Würfeldings? Da steht tatsächlich … Würfeldings?“  
„Das Würfeldings hattest du gestern Nacht in der Hand …“, flüsterte Lucius bedeutungsvoll und bekam genau den Blick, denn er sich so gewünscht hatte. Dunkel, wissend und ebenso sehnsüchtig wie vermutlich sein Blick war.  
„Aha.“  
„Als ich das Würfeldings bekommen habe, wusste ich sogar die Bezeichnung. Doch sie ist mir entfallen, bevor ich ihn auf die Inventarliste setzen konnte und sie ist mir nie wieder eingefallen. Es ist wie verhext. Er scheint mir auf der Zunge zu liegen, doch ich komme nie drauf. Es beginnt mit B und …“  
Sie standen inzwischen im Kerker und Snape hielt plötzlich rabiat den Zauberstab hoch, um den Redefluss seines Gefährten zu stoppen. Malfoy hatte recht. Hier unten war starke Magie, das konnte er deutlich merken.  
„Wohin?“, flüsterte er über seine Schulter.  
„Nach rechts, zweimal links und dann die kleine Treppe nach unten …“, murmelte Lucius in seinem Nacken. Snape bekam vollkommen unerwartete eine hammerharte Erektion und zog einmal scharf die Luft ein, bevor er beschloss, seine peinliche Reaktion einfach zu ignorieren. Das Leben dieses Todessers war ihm vollkommen egal. Aber seines nicht und inzwischen auch nicht mehr das von Lucius und dessen Familie.   
Wortlos und achtsam liefen sie zu dieser besagten Zelle. An der Treppe ließ Snape Malfoy vorgehen, weil der das Siegel zur Tür brechen sollte.  
„Komisch … es ist offen“, sagte er nur leise und alarmiert.  
„Also war Ramsey vermutlich hier.“  
„Sollte man meinen“, erwiderte Lucius, war sich aber nicht sicher. Todesser hin oder her. Irgendein Ramsey würde garantiert nicht so ohne Weiteres das Siegel brechen können. Dazu bedurfte es mehr. Snape ging nun mit gezücktem Zauberstab in die geräumige Zelle. An der Wand war eine schmale Pritsche und in der Ecke stand ein uralter, verrosteter Eimer für Fäkalien. Schon ewig unbenutzt und nur zu Dekorationszwecken, wie Lucius seinem Sohn damals erklärt hatte, als er die Zelle versiegelt hatte.  
„Und hier soll es spuken, Malfoy?“  
„Sagte Draco. Aber du kennst ihn. Er ist ein Feigling. Wer weiß … er hat vielleicht nur ein paar Ratten gehört, als er schreiend nach oben gelaufen kam.“  
„Aber du hast ihm geglaubt und die Zelle gesichert, nicht wahr …“, entgegnete Snape nicht ohne erheiterten Unterton, weil er Lucius‘ durchaus vorhandene Vatergefühle aufdeckte.  
„Ach, das ist doch totaler …“ Im selben Moment knarrte es aus einer unbestimmten Richtung. Beide Männer hoben sofort kampfbereit ihre Zauberstäbe und sahen sich bedeutsam an. Leider hatte keiner der beiden die Richtung lokalisieren können, aus der das Knarren kam. Es wiederholte sich auch nicht.  
„Wie lange war dein Sohn damals hier gewesen, bevor er angegriffen wurde?“, flüsterte Severus und machte nebenbei ein paar Aufdeckungszauber, die alle wirkungslos blieben.  
„Er hatte an diesem Tag seine Freunde Goyle und Crabbe zu Besuch und sie haben Verstecken gespielt. Ich hatte ihnen zwar verboten hier unten zu spielen. Aber seit wann halten sich Kinder an Verbote. Du als Lehrer musst das ja am besten wissen, denn …“  
„Wie lange, Lucius!“, unterbrach er ihn ungeduldig.  
„Keine Ahnung. Zehn Minuten eventuell!“, fauchte Malfoy ungehalten.  
„Gut, dann warten wir. Setze dich zu mir und ich werde dir etwas sagen“, forderte der Schwarzhaarige lächerlich streng, als spräche er mit einem Schüler. Alles in Lucius wollte sich weigern, sich zu ihm auf die Pritsche zu setzen und damit seine Würde zu untergraben, bis ihm einfiel, dass er seine Würde in dem Moment verloren hatte, als er sich im Wald die Hose nach unten gerissen hatte und diesen Mann angebettelt hatte ihn zu ficken.  
Resigniert ging er zu Snape und setzte sich.  
„Deine Frau flirtet mit mir und auch wenn mir die Erfahrung fehlt, würde ich behaupten, sie will mehr“, sagte Severus ausdruckslos. Weil er vermutlich einen Wutausbruch erwartete, bebte sein Zauberstab einsatzbereit zwischen seinen Fingern. Doch Lucius seufzte nur ein weiteres Mal ergeben.  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Sie hat es mir angekündigt und ich gebe zu, ich bin nicht der beste Ehemann. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Du weißt, warum das so ist und diese Ehe war keine Sache der Freiwilligkeit, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine …“  
Interessiert sah Severus ihn an. An der Spitze seines Zauberstabs pulsierte eine blaue Lichtkugel und Lucius sah dahinein, weil er den verurteilenden Blick der schwarzen Augen würde nicht ertragen können.  
„Verstehe.“   
„Frag mich schon …“  
„Was ... was soll ich dich fragen, Malfoy?“ Snape klang so aufrichtig verdutzt, dass er ihn nun doch ansah. Sein Gesicht war ungewohnt offen, beinah neugierig und erschreckend einfühlsam.  
„Na, ob du es mit ihr treiben darfst. Von mir aus. Tue es, wenn es dich und sie glücklich macht.“  
„Was?“  
„Ich habe euch vorhin im Park gesehen. Sie hat dich geküsst. Es ist … wohl in Ordnung. Vor allem, nachdem ich dich … genötigt habe mit mir Sex zu haben, wäre es nur fair.“ Aus Snapes Mund kam ein verächtliches Lachen.  
„Du hast mich nicht genötigt, Malfoy. Das würdest du niemals fertig bringen. Ich habe es … gern getan und würde es jederzeit …“ Wie aus dem Nichts, erschien der Geist vor ihnen. Unwillkürlich griff Lucius nach der Hand seines Gefährten und erstarrte dann. Der Geist war der eines fetten Mannes mit Glatze. Unspektakulär und bedrohlich in seiner Alltäglichkeit. Verzweifelt versuchte sich Lucius an bekannte Gefangene in diesem Kerker zu erinnern, doch das Entsetzen blockierte sein Denkvermögen, denn der Geist zeigte mit beiden Händen auf sie und sprach.  
„Ihr … Ihr …“ Er kam näher. Severus schien auch erstarrt, zumindest tat er nichts, sondern hatte auf selbe Weise die Augen aufgerissen, wie Lucius.  
„Ihr müsst diesen Bengel …“, sagte der Geist wieder mit kratziger Stimme und kam näher.  
„Davon abhalten diesen Ort noch einmal ….“  
Seine Geisterfingerspitzen piekten in ihre Stirn. Es war wie die Berührung mit einem Eiszapfen. Lucius Körper war taub vor Kälte und auch Snape gab nur ein dunkles Aufstöhnen von sich.  
„ … mit seinen Ekelhaftigkeiten zu entweihen! Ich will ihn …“  
Die Finger bohrten sich leicht in ihren Kopf. Severus hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde einfrieren und im nächsten Moment zerbrechen.  
„ … und diese beiden Frauen nie wieder hier sehen! Sorgt dafür!“  
Der Geist zog sich ein bisschen zurück und schwebte dann vor ihnen, um auf eine Antwort zu warten.  
Es war Snape, der zuerst zu sich kam und ein „Ja, wir sorgen dafür!“, herauspresste.  
Der Geist schien zufrieden und glitt weiter zurück bis er verschwand.  
Auch Lucius kam wieder zu sich. Sein Blut war voller Erregung. Die Mischung aus Angst und Erleichterung war verehrend. Es war ausgesprochen mühselig den Zauberstab zu heben und die Tür zu schließen und für ein paar Momente zu versiegeln. Als er das geschafft hatte, ließ er seinen Zauberstab einfach auf den Boden fallen und begann sich, mit immer noch ziemlich gefühllosen Fingern die Hose zu öffnen.  
„Was … soll das bedeuten?“, fragte Severus und sah ihn recht skeptisch an.  
Lucius zitterte. Innerlich und äußerlich. Er bekam es nicht unter Kontrolle, weswegen auch seine Stimme so fremdartig klang, als er zu dem anderen Mann sagte:  
„Erkläre ich dir später. Aber jetzt …“ Er schaffte es nicht, es auszusprechen.   
Aber Severus verstand es deutlich. Er sah es an Malfoys Körper, in seinem sehnsüchtigen Gesicht und hörte es an seiner Stimme. Das Schlimme war, er wollte es selbst mit aller Macht. Was auch immer zwischen ihnen geschah, es war kraftvoll und sehr beherrschend. Er stand auf, ging auf Lucius zu, bis der an der Wand des Kerkers stand und küsste ihn dann ohne Spielerei. Nebenher versuchte er sich selbst aus seiner Hose zu bekommen, was nicht einfach war, weil der blonde Mann ihn immer und immer wieder an sich presste und verlangend in seinen Mund stöhnte.  
Er war so hart, dass es schon leicht schmerzte, als er es endlich schaffte, seine Hose nach unten zu streifen. Seinen nackten Unterleib drückte er gleich wieder an den von Lucius. Inzwischen war es stockdunkel, weil keiner mehr mit dem Zauberstab für Licht sorgte. Aber er musste Malfoy nicht sehen, um sein verstörende Leidenschaft zu fühlen. Seinen sehnsüchtigen Körper zu berühren, war ein erhebendes und eindrucksvolles Gefühl. Alles zwischen ihnen geschah wie von allein. Und Severus bemerkte zu seinem Erstaunen, dass es von Mal zu Mal intensiver und bedeutungsvoller wurde. Lucius drehte sich um und er drang ein weiteres Mal in ihn ein. Noch behutsamer, noch langsamer und mit viel mehr aufrichtiger Hingabe.  
Diese Vereinigung war absurd, überaus gefährlich und erzeugte eine Sucht, die ihn total durcheinander brachte. Tief und hart war er in ihm, stieß ihn – mal sanft, mal stärker, mal lehnte er sich nur gegen ihn und drückte sein Gesicht an seinem Hals, um ihn einfach nur zu umfassen und ihm mit seinem kompletten Körper zu spüren. Mal rieb er über Lucius angeschwollene Männlichkeit, bis der andere Mann unkontrolliert zu zittern begann. Aber sie sprachen nicht ein einziges Mal.  
Lucius schöner Schwanz lag so wunderbar und zuckend in seiner Hand, dass er ihn rieb, bis der Blonde zu wimmern begann. Noch immer war er fest und eng in ihm. Als Lucius kam, spürte er das Zusammenziehen seines Muskels überdeutlich. Es war unfassbar erregend und er umfasste ihn ein letztes Mal kräftig, drückte sich in ihn, so tief es ging und stöhnte schließlich laut seine Lust gegen den Hals.   
Mein Geist zittert, dachte Severus noch eigenartig irritiert, als er sich aus ihm löste und überaus schwerfällig seine Hose nach oben zog. Bis Malfoy sich angezogen hatte, dauerte es noch länger.  
„Wir sollten reden …“, flüsterte Severus und erschrak über seine eigene, heisere Stimme.  
„Ja, sollten wir. Aber nicht hier.“ Malfoy packte seinen Arm und apparierte mit ihm in die Winkelgasse.  
„Hier?“  
„Im Tropfenden Kessel. Komm …“


	7. Chapter 7

Sie fanden einen Tisch in einer Ecke die nicht so frequentiert war und nahmen an den gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Tisches Platz.  
Lucius war ganz angetan, als er in Snapes Gesicht sah. Dort sah er noch die eben erlebte Lust und die Überraschung über seine eigene Verzückung. Ihm ging es kein bisschen anders und er verzichtete deshalb auch großzügig auf die Okklumentik. Seine Würde war sowieso schon dahin.  
Sie bestellten sich Getränke und als die knurrige Bedienung weg war, begann Snape das unvermeidliche Gespräch.  
„Was hat der Geist gemeint?“  
„Ich vermute er meinte Draco, der irgendwas mit den beiden Todesserdamen angefangen hat. Ich habe die drei in seinem Zimmer überrascht. Frage bitte nicht nach Einzelheiten.“  
„Wie bitte? Die sind beiden um einiges älter ….“ Lucius zuckte nur die Schultern und hatte dazu offenbar keine Meinung.  
„Gut, du sagst damit aber auch, dass dein Sohn deine Versieglung gebrochen hat. Kann er das?“  
„Wie es aussieht, ja. Ich hätte es ihm nicht zugetraut, doch scheinbar ist er verschlagener und clever, als ich dachte.“  
„Das hört sich nicht gut an, weil ich …“  
Lucius unterbrach ihn. Unhöflich, doch er musste es aussprechen, solange er in dieser sensitiven Stimmung war und Severus auch.  
„Wie ist es verliebt zu sein? Du weißt es doch. Versuche es mir zu beschreiben, damit ich verstehen kann, was vielleicht mit mir geschieht!“ Snape sah ihn im ersten Moment ungehalten an, denn natürlich wollte er lieber weiter über ihr nicht so unbedeutendes Problem sprechen, doch das könnten sie anschließend immer noch. Die schwarzen Augen wurden jedoch wärmer und dann senkte sich Snapes Blick. Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir etwas hilft, aber bitte … Tatsächlich war ich viele Jahre lang in Lily verliebt. Es ist, als gibt es einen unzerstörbaren Fixpunkt in deinem Leben, der dich festhält. Man hat ständig und bei allem, was man tut und denkt nur diese Person im Kopf. Dabei sieht man sie in einem weichen Licht, der alles viel schöner und angenehmer macht, als es vielleicht der Fall ist. Man sieht ein Idealbild dieses Menschen und vielleicht auch der Beziehung, die man zu ihr hat. Oder eben nicht. Man kann sich schlecht konzentrieren, wenn sie in der Nähe ist, schläft wenig und wenn, träumt man von ihr. Man hat das Gefühl ständig satt zu sein, vor lauter Gefühl und Zuneigung …“  
Lucius lauschte ihm anfangs, doch dann verloren sich Snapes Worte in der Geräuschkulisse der Kneipe. Er musste die Worte auch gar nicht mehr hören, denn alles, was er sah, war Severus Snape, der emotional wie nie vorher war. Es könnte eine komplett andere Person sein, wenn Lucius das nicht schon längst wüsste. Als der Dunkelhaarige seinen Monolog beendet hatte und ihn mit angehobenen Augenbrauen ansah, lächelte Lucius.  
„Nun, ich sehe dich nicht rosarot, Severus. Ich weiß, dass du ein mürrischer, pathologisch feindseliger Mistkerl bist, der nur seine egoistischen und undurchschaubaren Ziele verfolgt, deren Sinn sich nur dir allein erschließt. Du gehst deinen Weg mit einer Hartnäckigkeit und Rücksichtslosigkeit, wie sie nur ein Slytherin an den Tag legen kann.“ Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten erheitert.  
„Danke für das Kompliment, Malfoy. So sehe ich dich auch.“ Sie lächelten sich zum ersten Mal aufrichtig und zugetan an, doch plötzlich drehte Lucius den Kopf zur Seite. Er hatte keine Antwort auf seine Frage, ob er Snape nun liebte, verliebt war oder einfach nur von ihm gefickt werden wollte, doch etwas schob sich mit einer Vehemenz in seine Gedanken, dass es schmerzte.  
„B ... B … Baracuda … Baramundi … Berimal …“  
„Lucius, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Severus besorgt nach. Severus fühlte sich ausgesprochen merkwürdig. Niemals vorher hatte er mit irgendjemand seine Gedanken und Gefühle geteilt. Schon gar nicht so intime und schmerzhafte Gefühle, wie seine nicht erwiderte Verliebtheit in Lily Evans. Es Malfoy gegenüber zu tun, war im ersten Moment beängstigend, doch bald merkte er, wie gut es ihm tat und wie wenig es ihm ausmachte, dass Malfoy das erfuhr.  
„Ich hab’s!“, schrie Lucius plötzlich so laut, dass ich alle zu ihrem Tisch umdrehten.  
„Kümmert euch um euren eigenen Dreck!“, knurrte sie Snape allerdings so drohend an, dass sie bald wieder unbeachtet waren. Malfoys schöne Augen glänzten euphorisch, als er sich über den Tisch beugte und flüsterte:  
„Bermuda-Octocon. Der Würfel. Das ist seine Bezeichnung!“  
„Erzähle mir alles!“, forderte Snape ebenso leise. Ein paar innige Momente teilten die beiden Männer nur den intensiven Blickkontakt. Severus begriff in diesem Moment bestürzt, dass er ebenso in Lucius verliebt war, wie damals in Lily und Lucius dachte nichts mehr, sondern fühlte nur das kräftige und schnelle Schlagen seines Herzes. Verliebtsein, Liebe, Sex … welchen Unterschied gab es da schon?  
„Ich habe das Ding gewonnen. Es war der Wetteinsatz eines Kobolds namens Grocett Bensey oder Bingley. Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau.“  
„Welche Wette? Ich muss alles ganz genau wissen, Malfoy!“, unterbrach Snape ihn schon. Verstimmt sah Lucius ihn, erzählte dann aber seufzend von Anfang an.  
„Ich war bei einem verbotenen Vergnügen. Es waren Elfenkämpfe, die zu dieser Zeit im Marmorgarten stattfanden und …“  
„Elfenkämpfe?“  
„Hauselfen. Sie kämpfen wie Hähne im Ring gegeneinander und tragen dabei Boxhandschuhe“, erwiderte Malfoy unwirsch, weil Snape ihn ständig unterbrach. Nun sah der Schwarzhaarige ihn so düster an, dass Lucius nicht gleich weitersprach.  
„Du verarschst mich doch, Malfoy?“  
„Nein. Das gibt es wirklich. Es ist … wirklich witzig und niedlich, wenn diese kleinen …“  
„Du bist so ein widerlicher Bastard, Malfoy …“, knurrte er ihn an und bekam nur einen genervten Blick.  
„Willst du jetzt alles wissen oder mich beleidigen. Du weißt, was ich bin, sagtest du eben sogar. Also sei ruhig und hör zu …“  
„Die Hauselfen kämpfen eben miteinander, bis einer am Boden liegt und man wettet drauf. Ich hatte eine Wette mit diesem Kobold am Laufen und gewann. Anschließend stellte sich heraus, dass dieser Mistkerl nicht bezahlen konnte und verschwinden wollte. Ich packte ihn mir und er bot mir als Entschädigung das Bermuda-Octocon an. Ich wollte wissen, was es ist, er sagte, ein Artefakt, was er selbst nur gestohlen hat, doch er hatte gehört, es wäre eine Art Falle und sehr mächtig. Ich habe es mir angesehen und es fühlte sich gut an in meiner Hand. Deshalb habe ich eingewilligt. Seitdem gehört es mir und liegt in meiner Schatzkammer. Hin und wieder betrachte ich es, doch ich verstehe nicht, wie es funktioniert. Du hast es selbst gesehen. Es sind auf allen acht Seiten verschiedene Symbole, doch es bewirkt nichts, wenn man sie berührt. Nun, irgendwann habe ich das Interesse verloren und mehr gibt es nichts zu sagen.“ Snape sah ihn eindringlich an.  
„Wo finden wir diesen Grocett B.?“  
„Hm, vielleicht in der Nocturngasse? Diese Elfenkämpfe, bei denen ich ihn manchmal getroffen habe, sind immer an einem anderen Ort und da ich schon länger nicht mehr dabei war, weiß ich nicht, wo der nächste stattfinden könnten. Das ließe sich aber schnell rausfinden.“  
„Denkst du, er könnte mehr darüber wissen? Mich würde interessieren, wem er es gestohlen hat. Außerdem müssen wir uns den Würfel noch mal sehr genau anschauen und … hast du vorhin deshalb in deiner Bibliothek gewütet, weil du Informationen darüber gesucht hast?“  
Lucius nickte leicht und für ein paar Augenblicke war ihm der Würfel vollkommen egal. Es war einfach zu bizarr hier mit diesem Eigenbrötler in vertrauter Zweisamkeit zu sitzen, als wären sie Freunde. Irgendwie waren sie das auch und so viel mehr.  
„Mein Vorschlag: Du kümmerst dich um Grocett und hörst dich um, ob Ramsey vielleicht doch einfach nur keine Lust mehr hatte und irgendwo wieder aufgetaucht ist. Ich muss zurück, den Golem deaktivieren, ehe doch noch etwas passiert. Wenn du zurück bist, sehen wir uns den Würfel an und sehen in der Bibliothek nach, ob sich Informationen finden lassen. Allerdings werden wir deine Frau einweihen müssen.“  
„Ich weiß. Bis später“, sagte Lucius resignierte und disapparierte. Severus sah ihm grummelnd nach.  
„Das heißt dann also, dass ich die Rechnung begleiche, Malfoy?!“

Als Snape zum Malfoy-Manor zurück kam, apparierte er in den hinteren Garten zwischen die Bäume. Einen exakten Grund hätte er nicht sagen können, doch dass es richtig war, sah er sofort. Spontan tarnte er sich und ging unauffällig näher. Auf dem Rasen standen die Todesser und Narcissa. Der Golem war schon deaktiviert worden und Lucius schöne Frau hatte den Unterricht unternommen. Es war kaum zu glauben, doch sie war großartig. Die Augen alle Anwesenden hingen an ihren Lippen und alle schienen motiviert zu sein, als sie forderte, dass sie nun alle versuchen mussten, den jeweils anderen abzuwehren. Blitze zuckten, es roch nach Ozon und Narcissas Augen glänzten begeistert. Nicht nur ihre Augen glänzten euphorisch, sondern auch die eines großen Kerls namens Batist, der immer wieder zu ihr sah. Severus hatte zwar in solchen zwischenmenschlichen Interaktionen wenig Erfahrung, doch wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, flirteten die beiden miteinander. Er verspürte große Erleichterung, jedoch nahm er auch ein dezentes Unwohlsein wahr, weil er über Lucius und seine Ehe nachdachte, die eine riesige Lüge war aber nicht auflösbar war. Weil er sah, wie sehr Narcissa die Aufmerksamkeit genoss, ließ er sie einfach weiterunterrichten und begab sich in die Bibliothek, um nach dem Bermuda-Octocon zu suchen.  
Leider fand er in der Unordnung nicht allzu viel und musste schließlich zugeben, dass Dracos System noch nicht so gut war, wie er dachte.

Als es Zeit zum Essen wurde, duschte er ausgiebig und zog er sich um. Er war zu spät dran und alle saßen schon am Tisch, als er den Raum betrat. Lucius sah ihn ungehalten an.  
„Oh, der finstere Tränkemeister beehrt uns doch noch mit seiner Anwesenheit …“, sagte er bissig und fast hätte Severus gegrinst, denn er hört deutlich Lucius Vergnügen heraus, mit dem er ihn auf gewohnte, feindselige Weise behandelte. Das Essen verlief dann allerdings eher in peinlichem Schweigen. Ein Mal beging Severus den Fehler zu Narcissa zu sehen. Ihr Blick wich schnell aus und sie errötete deutlich. Sein Gewissen bei ihrem beschämten Anblick war unterirdisch. Gut, dass Lucius Bescheid wusste, auch wenn es nichts an dieser unschönen Situation ändern würde. Zum Hausherrn sah er besser nicht, denn wer wusste schon, was geschehen würde, wenn sich ihre Blicke begegneten und nicht mehr voneinander loskamen. Mit Unwillen und Ärger war er in dieses Haus gekommen und alles, was er jetzt verspürte, war wohltuende Neugier und warme Zuneigung für diesen schrecklichen Kerl mit den weichen Haaren einer Frau und der sehnsüchtigen Leidenschaft eines empfindsamen Menschen, die ihn jedes Mal wieder überwältigte wie eine Naturgewalt.  
Als das Dessert auf dem Tisch stand, sprach Narcissa endlich:  
„Ihr habt Ramsey also noch nicht gefunden?“  
„Offensichtlich nicht. Aber wir haben eine Spur. Konntest du seinen Bruder beruhigen?“  
„Ja, aber …“  
„Tue das weiterhin. Draco? Geh auf dein Zimmer und bleibe da, bis ich zu dir komme. Wir beide haben gleich ein paar ernste Worte zu wechseln.“  
„Aber Dad …!“, begehrte Draco auf, denn er hätte sehr gern weiter zugehört.  
„Jetzt, sofort oder deine Strafarbeit nimmt Ausmaße an, die du dir nicht vorstellen kannst!“, knurrte Lucius auffordernd und sein Sohn verließ vor sich hin fluchend den Raum.   
„Wir drei treffen uns gleich in der Bibliothek. Snape, du machst den Raum abhörsicher“, legte Lucius dann fest und war weg, bevor Narcissa besorgt nachfragen konnte.

Zuerst holte er den Bermuda-Octocon aus seiner Schatzkammer. Für ein paar verwirrende Momente stand er inmitten seiner Schätze und erinnerte sich so deutlich an das, was hier zwischen Severus und ihm geschehen war, dass die Lust und damit auch die Erektion mit voller Macht zurückkamen. Keines der Artefakte hatte eine Bedeutung, stellte er missmutig fest. Jeden Schatz, der hier lagerte (und es waren wirklich einmalig, rare und wertvolle Gegenstände darunter), würde er jederzeit dafür hergeben, um weiterhin mit Severus auf diese Weise zusammen sein zu dürfen. Ja, sie hatten ihre Differenzen und waren nicht immer einer Meinung, doch etwas war zwischen ihnen, was wundervoll war und sie so unerwartet verband. Lucius griff sich den Würfel, betrachtete die Symbole, drückte ein wenig in unterschiedlicher Abfolge darauf herum (natürlich geschah nichts), rieb daran, ließ ihn zu Boden fallen, schüttelte ihn ohne eine Wirkung zu erzielen und begab sich dann enttäuscht zu seinem Sohn.

Draco lag auf dem Bett, starrte an die Decke und warf immer wieder seinen Zauberstab nach oben, um ihn mehr oder weniger geschickt wieder aufzufangen. Er trat in seinen Raum, ohne zu klopfen.  
„Du könntest die Zeit wenigstens nutzen, um zu lesen, Sohn!“  
„Um was geht es?“, fragte Draco nur unwillig. Lucius nahm ihm den Zauberstab weg und setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Du warst also mit den beiden Weibern in unserem Kerker. Erzähl mir davon!“  
Draco wurde käseweiß und setzte sich auf.  
„Ich … weiß nicht, was du meinst, Dad.“  
„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Ich will alles wissen, was du mit diesen Frauen getan hast. Sprich und lüge mich ja nicht an oder ich werde es mir selbst ansehen. Willst du das? Willst du, dass ich in deinen Verstand …“  
„Nein. Nein, bitte nicht, ich sage dir alles“, bettelte Draco. Seine Gesichtsfarbe war nun rot und er wich strikt seinem forschenden Blick aus. Dabei verspürte Lucius Mitleid und merkte mal wieder wie ähnlich Draco ihm war. Trotzdem musste er nun alles wissen.  
„Du … hast gesagt, ich soll mich um sie kümmern und da ich keine Briefmarken und auch sonst keine Hobbies habe, habe ich mich als Versuchsobjekt angeboten. Bethany und Carrie sind wirklich sehr nett und witzig und sie können echt eine Menge schräger Sachen.“  
„Wie die Schlange?“  
„Ja …“, flüsterte Draco und legte Rot nach.  
„Weiter!“  
„An diesem Tag haben wir uns ein wenig gelangweilt und ich … habe ihnen von unserem Kerker vorgeschwärmt. Sie wollten ihn sehen und ich … weiß, dass ich das nicht durfte, doch ich habe sie hingebracht. Ich habe ihnen von dem Geist erzählt, der mich fressen wollte, als ich ein Kind war.“  
„Und du hast die Versieglung dieser speziellen Zelle gebrochen?“  
„Ja, Dad.“  
„Wie?“  
„Ich habe zugehört, als du den Zauber gesprochen hast und habe irgendwann mal beim Umsortieren der Bücher den Aufhebungszauber gefunden. Den habe ich angewandt und er hat funktioniert.“ Erstaunt sah er seinen Sohn an und verspürte ganz neuen Respekt. Natürlich hatte er immer gehofft, dass seine Strafarbeiten auch einen pädagogischen Sinn ergaben, doch dass dem tatsächlich so war, beruhigte sein schlechtes Gewissen ein wenig, welches er Draco gegenüber ständig hatte, weil er ihn zu grob anpackte.  
„Und dann?“  
„Dann … haben wir … haben sie … meine Güte, ich war nackt und … Dad, lass mich das nicht erzählen!“, bettelte Draco mit Tränen in den Augen. Lucius wandte den Blick ab und seufzte.  
„Gut, der Geist hat euch überrascht, die Damen waren begeistert und du warst der Held, richtig?“  
„Richtig“, erwiderte sein Sohn kleinlaut.  
„Die Versieglung hast du nicht wieder hinbekommen?“  
„Nein, denn wir sind ziemlich schnell gerannt und ich habe es … vergessen.“  
„Andere Frage: Hast du den beiden von der Artefaktenkammer erzählt?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Oder … ja … ich habe wohl gesagt, dass wir viele Schätze haben und …“  
„Du hast angegeben. Hast du ihnen gesagt, wo sie ist und wie sie zu öffnen ist?“  
„Nein! Auf keinen Fall!“, antwortete sein Sohn sofort so nachdrücklich, dass er ihm glaubte.  
„Draco …“, sagte er trotzdem drohend, doch die Augen seines Sohns, die seine Farbe hatten, blickten ihn fest an.   
„Ich sage die Wahrheit.“  
„Gut, ich glaube dir. Du wirst dich in Zukunft von den beiden Damen fernhalten. Frage Goyle oder Crabbe, ob du ein paar Tage bei ihnen verbringen kannst, bis die Todesser hier wieder weg sind.“ Erleichterung war in Dracos Gesicht zu sehen. So einfach würde er ihn aber nicht davonkommen lassen.  
„Wenn das hier vorbei ist, wirst du alle Bücher und Schriften in der Bibliothek neu ordnen. Und zwar alphabetisch, wie es sich gehört. Ist das klar?“  
„Ja, Vater!“, sagte sein Sohn ernsthaft.  
„Und vielleicht denkst du beim nächsten Mal einmal mehr darüber nach, ob man Familiengeheimnisse mit aller Welt teilen muss, nur um anzugeben.“ Jetzt sah Draco ihn wieder auf diese dümmliche Weise an, dass er besser ging, ehe er gleich etwas Unfreundliches anfügen würde. Er warf ihm seinen Stab wieder zu und Draco fing ihn geschickt auf.

In der Zwischenzeit standen Snape und Narcissa in der Bibliothek und schwiegen sich unangenehm an. Snape, der in diesem Augenblick ziemlich verzweifelt versuchte zu verdrängen, dass er Narcissas Mann beglückte, sah sich noch immer durch die Bücher auf die Suche nach dem Bermuda Octocon und Narcissa beobachtete ihn dabei. Noch immer fand sie ihn sehr reizvoll. Umso finsterer der Tränkemeister dreinschaute, umso schneller schlug ihr Herz. Wie es wohl wäre, von ihm geliebt zu werden, dachte sie und dann schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Batist. Der junge Mann gefiel ihr immer mehr. Auch er war finster und mysteriös, wies aber ein Interesse an ihrer Person auf, das Snape nie offenbart hatte. Vermutlich war er dazu viel zu sehr darauf fixiert, sich mit Lucius zu messen und zu bekriegen. Männer, dachte sie innerlich die Augen verdrehend. Letztlich würde ihr auch Batist gefallen, Hauptsache irgendein Mann hatte endlich mal aufrichtiges Interesse an ihr.  
„Du hast es Lucius doch nicht gesagt, oder?“, fragte sie und hielt sich selbst erschrocken den Mund zu. Eigentlich hatte sie beschlossen, ihren peinlichen Versuch Severus für sich zu gewinnen totzuschweigen, doch nun hatte sie es überraschend ausgesprochen.   
Snape drehte sich nicht mal zu ihr um, sondern knurrte nur die Bücher an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Narcissa.“  
Sollte sie erleichtert oder verärgert sein? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Musste aber einsehen, dass dieser Mann noch schwerer zu handhaben war, als ihr ständig launischer und unzufriedener Gatte. 

Allerdings betrat Lucius nun den Raum und seine Gesichtszüge waren alles andere, als verbittert oder auf diese, ihm typische Weise unzufrieden. Irgendwie strahlte er von innen her, dachte sie ein wenig irritiert.  
Er legte den Würfel behutsam auf den Tisch und sprach:  
„Ich habe Grocett nicht finden können, weiß aber wo und wann der nächste Elfenkampf stattfindet. Wir …“  
„Lucius! Du gehst immer noch zu diesem widerlichen Spektakel!“, rief seine Frau aufgebracht dazwischen. Böse sah er sie an und Snape räusperte sich.  
„Wir haben großes Glück, heute nach Mitternacht findet in einem geheimen Raum der Bärenhöhle ein Kampf statt. Dort treffen wir Grocett und können ihn befragen. Hast du Informationen, Snape?“  
„Kann mir mal jemand erklären, um was es geht?“, fragte Narcissa fuchsig dazwischen. Das übernahm Severus, weil er das Gefühl hatte, jedes Wort von Lucius würde Narcissa nur noch mehr provozieren.  
„Dieser Ramsey ist zu einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit hier im Haus verschwunden und vermutlich in die Falle des Octocon geraten. Dafür muss er allerdings in Lucius‘ Schatzkammer gelangt sein und irgendwie die Falle ausgelöst haben. Leider wissen wir noch nicht genau, was dieser Würfel mit der Bezeichnung Bermuda-Octocon genau ist. Lucius hat ihn von einem Kobold namens Grocett bei einer Wette gewonnen. Deshalb versuchen wir nun Informationen von diesem Kobold zu bekommen, bzw. hier in den Büchern etwas darüber zu finden und …“  
„Was einfacher wäre, wenn sie alphabetisch geordnet wären!“, knurrte Malfoy dazwischen und ignorierte Snapes strafenden Blick absichtlich.  
„Gut, was habe ich damit zu tun? Und Draco?“  
„Draco hat unten im Kerker unsittliche Dinge mit diesen beiden Weibern getrieben, Narcissa! Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und du solltest es nicht noch mal ansprechen. Er hat verstanden, dass es falsch war.“  
„Was?“, hauchte sie erschrocken mit großen Augen.  
„Alles ist in Ordnung, keine Sorge. Ich musste nur wissen, ob er den Todessern nicht auch noch Zugang zu der Schatzkammer verschafft hat. Das hat er nicht und ich glaube ihm das. Aber irgendwie muss Ramsey da reingekommen sein und deshalb wird es deine Aufgabe sein die restlichen Todesser unauffällig zu befragen.“ Schweigend sahen sich alle drei an. Severus stimmte Malfoy in allem zu.  
„Heißt das dann … kann ich dann also auch Snapes Unterricht übernehmen, während ihr Sherlock Holmes und Doctor Watson spielt?“  
„Was?“ Beide Männer sahen sie reichlich verwirrt an. Snape fing sich zuerst.  
„Ja, meinetwegen. Übernimm für den Moment den Unterricht. Du machst das sehr gut, da bin ich sicher.“ Narcissa strahlte ihn spontan dankbar an, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst, als ihr Mann sie skeptisch ansah.  
„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Snape?“  
„Ja, denn wir sollten Ramsey finden, ehe der Dunkle Lord beschließt uns einen Besuch abzustatten, oder? Wenn wir davon ausgehen müssen, dass Ramsey nicht einfach verschwunden ist, weil er keine Lust mehr hatte, dann ist er hier im Haus abhanden gekommen. Wir haben alles untersucht und das Einzige was übrig bleibt ist dieser Würfel, der eine Magische Falle ist, von der wir nicht wissen, wie sie funktioniert. Wir brauchen dringend Informationen.“ Alle schwiegen einen Moment fast andächtig und im Wissen, um Voldemorts Bestrafung für allgemeine Unfähigkeit.  
„In deinen Büchern ist nichts über den Würfel zu finden, Malfoy. Und hast du dich draußen umgehört?“  
„Ja, habe ich. Ich habe mich unauffällig umgehört und schon gestern Dobby losgeschickt. Nichts. Ramsey soll hier in meinem Haus sein.“  
„Könnte es sein, dass Ramsey nur in diesem … Ding gefangen ist und frei kommt, wenn man ihn nur öffnen könnte?“, sagte Narcissa und nahm den Gegenstand behutsam in die Hände und drehte ihn betrachtend hin und her.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast recht, Cissi“, sagte Lucius leicht abwesend. Erstaunt sahen ihn Snape und Narcissa an, denn Lucius hatte unbewusst ihren Kosenamen benutzt. Schnell wandte er sich ab.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir uns durch Buchgeschäfte in der Nocturngasse suchen, um einen Hinweis auf den Würfel zu finden?“  
„Ich habe eine bessere Idee. Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen. Wenn ich da nichts finde, sieht es sowieso schlecht aus“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige. Narcissa betrachtete noch immer den Würfel.   
„Gut. Wir treffen uns vor der Bärenhöhle, Snape. Davor! Ach, was sage ich, ohne mich kommst du sowieso nicht rein.“  
„Pfff, du hast keine Ahnung wo ich ohne deine Erlaubnis überall reinkommen“, sagte Severus patzig.  
„Jungs! Können wir diese kindische Streiterei mal für einen Moment lassen und uns darauf konzentrieren lebend aus der Geschichte herauszukommen?!“, fuhr Narcissa scharf dazwischen. Lucius und Severus starrten sich finster wie es schien an, bis sich der Blonde abwandte. Sein Herz hüpfte freudig und die Erregung stieg an. Seine ahnungslose Frau wusste nicht, welchem Theaterstück sie gerade beiwohnte. Es war so köstlich, dass er beinah laut gelacht hätte.  
Severus hingegen errötete zutiefst, apparierte sich aber schon nach Hogwarts, um sich bis Mitternacht durch die Bücher zu wühlen.

Narcissa betrachtete besorgt Lucius‘ Rücken.  
„Du bekommst das doch wieder hin, oder Luce?“  
„Aber ja. Sorge dich nicht.“  
„Gut. Und … wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf: Du solltest Severus ein wenig mehr vertrauen. Es ist ein guter Mann.“  
Ich weiß, hätte er fast gesagt, nickte dann aber nur wortlos. Narcissa verschwand und Lucius brachte den Würfel wieder zurück in die Schatzkammer, bevor er bis Mitternacht vorsichtshalber nochmal seine vielen Bücher durchsah, um nichts zu übersehen.


	8. Chapter 8

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sich Lucius vor das Lokal „Die Bärenhöhle“ begab, um mit klopfendem Herzen auf Severus zu warten, schälte sich Narcissa aus dem Bett. Lange hatte sie überlegt, ob sie es wagen sollte, jetzt tat sie es. Ihr Leben war zu kurz um auf Lucius‘ rare Zuwendung zu warten. Dieser hübsche Batist hatte eindeutig Interesse an ihr und sie an ihm.  
Scheiß auf ihren gefühllosen Gatten oder Snape, der vermutlich immer noch dieser Lily nachtrauerte. Aufgeregt schlich sie durch die Gänge. Erst warf sie einen Blick in Dracos Zimmer. Ihr Junge schlief. Morgen würde er vorrübergehend zu Crabbe gehen und war damit hoffentlich sicher. Schließlich klopfte sie behutsam an Batists Tür. Er öffnete nach dem zweiten Klopfen und lächelte überrascht, als er sie erkannte. Wortlos ließ er sie ein und dann erfuhr Narcissa zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, was es hieß aufrichtig begehrt und verwöhnt zu werden.

Obwohl Severus schon dual suchte, kam er nur langsam voran. Eben hatte er zusammen mit seinem Zauberstab seine eigenen Bücher nach den Begriffen Bermuda und Octocon durchsucht, war aber erfolglos. Nun hatte er sich in die Bibliothek von Hogwarts geschlichen. Sein Stab durchsuchte schneller und sicherer, als er selbst, trotzdem schien es unendlich lange zu dauern, sich durch die Regale zu arbeiten. Bei Albus‘ Stimme, wäre er dann fast zusammengezuckt, obwohl er sogar irgendwie mit ihm gerechnet hatte. Seine heimliche Recherche war dem Schulleiter also nicht verborgen geblieben.  
„Kann ich dir bei deiner Suche helfen, Severus?“, fragte Albus hinter ihm freundlich und ohne hörbaren Argwohn im Tonfall.  
„Nein danke, ich komme klar.“ Dumbledore blieb und setzte sich an einen Lesetisch, um ihn zu beobachten. Manchmal war ihm der alte Mann einfach nur unheimlich und suspekt. Aber er vertraute ihm und Albus vertraute ihm ebenso.  
„Bermuda Octocon – schon mal gehört?“, sagte Severus dann doch nach einer Weile. Dumbledore antwortete nicht sofort.  
„Nein. Nie. Aber ich kenne auch nicht alle Artefakte und schon gar nicht die, die sich Malfoy unrechtmäßig aneignet.“ Severus fuhr herum, doch der alte Zauberer zuckte nur entschuldigend die Achseln.  
„Es geht mich nichts an, was du tust, Severus. Nur die … unsere Sache zählt.“  
„Die wird nicht mehr zählen, wenn ich vorher sterbe, weil uns der Dunkle Lord umbringt, weil wir Todesser verschwinden lassen.“  
„Uns? Wir?“  
„Malfoy und ich“, erwiderte er zerknirscht und in dem klaren Bewusstsein Dumbledore nur schwer belügen zu können. Deshalb erzählte er Albus nun auch fast alles. Selbstverständlich ließ er weg, was Lucius und er sonst noch betrieben.  
„Klingt für mich nach einer starken, magischen Falle. Ich kann mich umhören, wenn du willst?“  
Notgedrungen nickte er.   
„Am liebsten würde ich den Würfel sehen. Kannst du ihn herbringen?“  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Erst mal müssen wir diesen dämlichen Todesser befreien, falls er überhaupt noch lebt. Ich nehme an, hier finde ich keine Informationen?“ Albus lächelte entspannt und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wenn ich keine Information über diese interessant klingende Würfel-Konfiguration habe, dann wirst du hier in den Büchern auch nichts finden, Severus. Befragt den Kobold, der könnte wirklich mehr wissen, denn diese … Kreaturen haben viele Geheimnisse.“  
„Gut. Falls es geht, bringe ich das Bermuda-Octocon hier her, will es aber nicht versprechen.“  
„Und sonst, Severus? Wie geht es dir? Du wirkst seltsam … aufgewühlt.“  
„Ist das verwunderlich?“  
„Nein, ich meine … dein Herz … was übersehe ich, Severus?“  
„Nichts!“, sagte er fest, doch Dumbledore legte nur nachdenklich den Kopf schief und glaubte ihm offenbar sein Leugnen nicht eine Sekunde lang.  
„Pass auf dich auf!“, sagte Albus dann nur dunkel und eindringlich, bevor er verschwand.  
„Alter Schnüffler …“, murmelte Snape leise und verstimmt.  
„Das habe ich gehört, Severus! Ich lasse dich benachrichtigen, falls ich etwas für dich habe …“, erfüllte Dumbledores Stimme den Raum, doch der alte Mann tauchte nicht mehr auf.

Nicht gerade sonderlich gut gelaunt, apparierte Severus dann vor die Bärenhöhle. Es war ein Lokal mittlerer Preisklasse, welches gern von Zauberern aller Art frequentiert wurde. Es befand sich genau am Übergang von Winkelgasse zur Nocturngasse und war leicht zu finden. Malfoy hatte die Kapuze seines Umhangs übergezogen, um nicht allzu auffällig zu sein. Trotzdem spürte er ihn, daran, weil sein eigenes Herz schneller schlug, als er seine Gestalt entdeckte.   
„Lass es uns hinter uns bringen!“, knurrte er Malfoy an und ging vorweg.  
„Dein Umgangston bedeutet, dass du nichts gefunden hast, nehme ich an?“, fragte ihn Lucius beunruhigt und aufgebracht hinterher.  
„Offensichtlich.“ Sie durchquerten das Lokal und nun lief Lucius vorweg. Der Weg ging durch das Lokal, die Küche, hinab zur Vorratskammer, da durch und endete vor einer unscheinbaren Tür, vor der zwei Typen standen, die Snape in Unheimlichkeit locker das Wasser reichen konnten.  
„Malfoy, lange nicht gesehen“, sagte der eine Mann und Lucius sagte nur, mit dem Daumen auf Snape zeigend:  
„Der gehört zu mir.“  
„Ach ja? Sieht nicht aus, als wenn er Kohle hat, um zu wetten“, sagte der eine Kerl provokant.  
„Auf jeden Fall hat er eine ziemlich fiese Magie und wenn du es nicht testen willst, lass uns durch. Ich bezahle für uns beide.“ Lucius kramte eine Menge Geld aus seiner Manteltasche und drückte es dem Kerl in die Hand. Endlich trat er zur Seite und öffnete die Tür.  
Ein Abgrund tat sich vor Snape auf und das war wortwörtlich gemeint, denn der anschließende Raum – oder man sollte besser Halle sagen – ging in die Tiefe. Am Grund, bestimmt zehn Meter unter ihnen war ein Boxring aufgebaut. Drumherum waren Zuschauerbänke, die bis zu ihnen nach oben reichten. Lucius zog Snape ein wenig von der Tür weg und beschrieb ihm dann schnell Grocett. Sie würden sich gleich aufteilen, um ihn zu suchen, doch zuvor erklang der Gong. Es wurde schlagartig ruhig in der Halle und ein Moderator erklärte die Regeln und nannte die Namen der Hauselfen und vor allem ihre Besitzer. Vorsichtig sah Lucius zur Seite. Snape wirkte düsterer als je zuvor. Seine ergebnislose Suche in Hogwarts, bedeutet nichts Gutes. Jetzt hatte er fest beide Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und blickte mit starrem, ausdruckslosem Gesicht nach unten auf den Kampfring. Dann betraten die beiden Elfen den Ring. Sie waren beide nackt, bis auf die viel zu überdimensionalen Boxhandschuhe an ihren Händen. Die Zuschauer johlten und klatschten und pfiffen. Auch auf Lucius Lippen stahl sich das Grinsen der Belustigung, als er diese Kreaturen betrachtete, die am ganzen Leib schlotterten und doch gleich aufeinander einschlagen würden, bis einer am Boden lag. Hin und wieder starb sogar ein Elf, der nicht ganz so robust war oder eine miese Konstitution hatte. Severus allerdings, schien keinen Spaß zu haben und Lucius war ein wenig enttäuscht.  
Der Kampf begann und die Elfen tänzelten zögerlich um den jeweils anderen herum. Ihre Trainer in der Ecke feuerten sie an und dann tat ein Besitzer das, was oft vorkam: er ließ die magische Peitsche auf einen der Elfen knallen, weil es ihm nicht schnell genug ging und vor allem nicht aggressiv genug war. Die Leute lachten, pfiffen wieder und feuerten die Elfen an. Endlich begann der ausgepeitschte Elf sich auf den anderen zu stürzen und sichtlich verzweifelt auf seinen Gegner einzuschlagen. Der andere Elf wehrte sich nach Kräften und der Kampf kam endlich in Gang.  
„Das Malfoy, ist das widerlichste und abstoßendste Schauspiel, was ich jemals gesehen habe“, knurrte Snape dunkel und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
„Verurteile mich nicht, Snape. Mein Vater hat mich schon mit zu solchen Veranstaltungen genommen, als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war. Für mich ist das nicht pervers oder ekelhaft. Es gehört zu meiner Familientradition.“  
„Beantworte mir eine Frage: Hast du jemals Draco mit zu diesen Kämpfen genommen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Weshalb nicht?“  
Die Frage brauchte er Snape nicht mehr zu beantworten. Weil es widerwärtig und schrecklich war und weil er das Draco nicht zeigen wollte. Lucius entdeckte Grocett und war heilfroh darüber.  
„Dort!“, sagte er nur zu Snape und deutete mit den Augen in die Richtung. Snape nickte und lief dann in die andere Richtung, falls der Kobold flüchten wollte. Lucius ging nun direkt auf Grocett zu. Der Kobold bemerkte ihn nicht gleich, sondern schrie laut den Namen des einen Elfen, auf den er anscheinend gesetzt hatte. Als er Malfoy auf sich zukommen sah, wurde die Überraschung mehr als deutlich. Wie zu erwarten, drehte er sich um und versuchte zu flüchten.  
Leider prallte er hinter der nächsten Ecke gegen Snape, der ihm seine Hand auf den Schädel legte und ihn magisch festhielt.  
„Nur auf ein Wort, Grocett“, sagte Lucius schmeichlerisch und sie beförderten den Kobold hinter die Zuschauerränge. Niemand interessierte sich für ihre Entführung oder machte nur Andeutungen dem Kobold helfen zu wollen.  
„Brauchst du jetzt schon einen Bodyguard, Malfoy …“, fauchte der Kobold böse und versuchte sich loszumachen, doch Snapes Griff war unnachgiebig.  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Grocett. Erkläre mir lieber, warum du verschwinden willst, wenn du mich siehst. Könnte es etwa etwas mit dem Bermuda-Octocon zu tun haben, den ich kürzlich von dir gewonnen habe?“  
„Was willst du von mir, Malfoy?“  
„Das sagte ich bereits!“, fauchte Lucius und drückte dem Kobold nun die Spitze seines Zauberstabes an die Kehle.  
„Wenn du mich tötest, sage ich dir gar nichts mehr!“, keuchte der Kobold.  
„Wer sagt was von töten. Crucio!“ Augenblicklich wandte sich die Kreatur in unermesslichem Schmerz. Sowohl Snape, als auch Malfoy sahen eine Weile ungerührt zu. Dann beendete Lucius den Zauber und wartete, bis der Kobold wieder zu Sinnen kam. Er schluchzte unkontrolliert, hatte sich seine Hose volluriniert und zitterte wie Espenlaub.  
„So, von vorn. Wo hast du den Würfel her?“  
„Gestohlen.“  
„Von wem?“  
„Einem … anderen … Kobold.“ Die Zähne der Kreatur klapperten so hart aufeinander, dass sie splitterten.  
„Name?“  
„Weiß ich nicht. Es war … einer aus … Irland, auf der Durchreise. Er hat mit … dem Ding angegeben und wollte es mir nicht verkaufen. Also … habe ich es gestohlen.“  
„Was kann das Würfelding?“  
„Ich weiß nicht … wirklich. Es soll eine Magische Falle sein, die jede Magische Energie, wie stark sie auch sein mag, in einem Umkreis von drei Metern einsaugt. Mehr weiß ich wirklich nicht“, greinte er.  
Lucius hob seinen Stab und wollte erneut den Crutiatus-Spruch sprechen, doch Severus drückte ihn wieder nach unten und schüttelte den Kopf. Ohne zu Zögern drang er in den Kopf des Kobolds ein und suchte nach der Information. Schnell hatte er sie gefunden, denn sie war überaus mager. Als er sich zurückzog, sackte der Kobold bewusstlos zusammen.  
„Er sagt die Wahrheit. Wir haben alles. Raus hier!“, befahl er Malfoy und lief einfach vorweg, um diesem abscheulichen Ort zu entkommen. Severus musste hier raus, ehe er sich gleich übergab. Er ignorierte den Spott der Türsteher und auch Lucius der hinter ihm fauchte, dass er gefälligst stehen bleiben soll. Severus lief, bis er vor der Bärenhöhle in der angenehm kühlen Nacht stand. Er lief ein paar Schritte in eine enge Gasse, in der niemand unterwegs war und saugte die Luft in seine Lunge.  
„Könntest du gefälligst …“ Lucius war neben ihm erschienen und wirkte ziemlich verärgert, aber das war er auch, deshalb packte er Malfoy und schleuderte ihn gegen die Hauswand. Sofort hatte er seine Hand um seiner Kehle, drückte leicht zu und entwand dem Blonden mit der anderen Hand den Zauberstab.  
„Ich … verstehe das nicht, Malfoy …“, sprach er leise und mit eindringlich tiefer Stimme. Er ließ Lucius genug Luft zum Atmen, doch drückte ihn mit seinem Körper so an die Wand, dass er bewegungsunfähig war.  
„In dir ist so viel … Schönheit und anmutige Sanftheit und dann findest du … eine perverse Freude an einem so ekelhaften Spektakel. Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist. Wer zum Teufel bist du, Lucius Malfoy?“, fragte er atemlos, weil ihn in diesem Moment seine eigenen, aufflammenden Gefühle total ratlos machten. Er lockerte den Griff um Lucius‘ Hals und der andere Mann zog wieder gierig die Luft ein.  
„Wer bist du, Lucius?“, sagte Severus, schon eine Spur ruhiger und resignierter. Lucius hustete und flüsterte dann rau:  
„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Nicht mehr, seit das mit uns … geschieht. Vielleicht wusste ich nie, wer ich bin.“  
„Dann finde es schnellstmöglich raus, Malfoy, ehe du noch mehr Schaden anrichtest. An dir selbst und deiner Familie.“  
Lucius hatte sich wieder berappelt, auch wenn sein Atem noch schnell ging. Wie üblich bei Snapes groben Zurechtweisungen, hatte sich sein Glied versteift. Die Reaktion war unpassend und doch nahm Lucius gerade in diesen aggressiven Momenten die Anziehung und die Hingezogenheit zu Severus überdeutlich wahr. Noch immer stand Snape nahe an ihm dran und sah ihn wirklich vernichtend und kein bisschen amüsiert an. Dabei ließ er ihn nicht aus den Augen und das bewirkte, dass völlig unerwartet eine heftige Röte in sein Gesicht stieg. Die Verlegenheit, mit der Lucius zur Seite sah, war keineswegs gespielt und Severus erkannte es als das, was es war.  
Auf eine merkwürdige Weise konnte er diesen so eigenartigen Mann erreichen. Seine Meinung bedeutete Malfoy etwas und er konnte etwas in ihm berühren, was vermutlich weder Narcissa, noch einem anderen Menschen möglich war. Sein Abscheu über diese würdelose Veranstaltung und Malfoys Begeisterung verflog beinah schlagartig. Er sah nur noch seine anziehende Lieblichkeit und diese weiche und sensible Wahrnehmung, die im vollkommenen Gegensatz zu seinem Lebensstil stand, dass es weh tat. Wieder legte er eine Hand um Lucius Hals, doch drückte nicht mehr zu, sondern küsste seine Lippen. Der Blonde entließ ein überraschtes, kleines Keuchen und küsste ihn dann so hingebungsvoll zurück, dass er weiche Knie bekam. Diesen Mann zu küssen, zu berühren und zu lieben, würde ihm den Verstand kosten, weil er einfach nicht begreifen konnte, warum das so war, warum das mit ihnen geschah. Warum war es so schön und so unwiderstehlich, dass er es schon wieder tun musste?  
Es kostete ihn viel Willenskraft, sich von Lucius zu lösen. Erst recht, als der seine Hände begehrlich über seinen Rücken wandern ließ.  
„Ich muss noch etwas erledigen …“, flüsterte er auf Lucius Lippen. Es klang wie ein ‚Ich liebe dich‘.   
„Nein … nicht jetzt. Wir könnten …“  
„Nein. Ich muss das heute tun, Lucius. Es sei denn, du bist nicht mehr am Schutz deiner Familie interessiert und willst lieber meinen Schwanz in dir?“ Malfoy knurrte empört, mehr enttäuscht als sauer und stieß ihn dann ein wenig von sich weg.  
„Dann verschwinde!“  
Snape disapparierte. Weil er Angst hatte. Weil weg musste. Weil er nicht verstand, was zwischen ihnen geschah. Er hatte absolut nichts zu erledigen. Er hatte nur riesige Angst vor dem, was er für Malfoy fühlte. Falls ihm jetzt zufällig in den Schottischen Hochlands Albus Dumbledore über den Weg liefe, würde er ihm sein Herz ausschütten. Ob Albus sich mit Liebe auskannte? Vermutlich ebenso wenig wie er selbst.

Lucius stand noch ein paar Minuten schwer atmend an der Hauswand. Hinter seinen Augen brannten kindische Tränen der Zurückweisung, die er nicht weinte. Trotzdem war er ungewohnt gnädig und großherzig, in der besten Stimmung seine Frau um Vergebung zu bitten.  
Er apparierte in sein Haus und sah zuerst nach Draco. Sein Junge schlief sorglos und ruhig. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Allerdings war ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer, welches er gerade nicht mitbenutzte, leer. Panisch flüsterte er einen Such- und Aufdeckungszauber. Seine Frau war nicht weit. Wenn er das richtig sah, war sie im Zimmer von einem der Todesser. Weil er Angst um sie hatte und sie in Gefahr glaubte, apparierte er sich direkt dorthin, nur um auf zwei friedlich schlafende Menschen zu schauen. Narcissa war in Batists Arme gekuschelt und hatte ein zartes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie war wunderschön und Lucius tat es zum ersten Mal leid sie nicht so lieben zu können, wie sie es verdiente. Aber scheinbar war Batist gut genug. Lautlos verschwand er wieder und begab sich in seine Artefaktenkammer. So lange Snape nicht zurück war, würde er sowieso kein Auge zumachen können. Da könnte er den Würfel auch nochmal in Ruhe anschauen. Vielleicht erschloss sich ihm ja das System, um die Falle zu öffnen.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucius erwachte am nächsten Morgen in seiner Artefaktenkammer. Er war auf dem Tisch eingeschlafen, auf dem Severus ihn geliebt hatte. In seinen Armen lag der Würfel wie ein Baby und sah aus wie immer.   
„Verdammt!“, murrte er und schrie auf, als er aufstehen wollte. Der Schmerz im Rücken ließ aber gleich nach, jedoch der Ärger blieb. Lucius apparierte sich in sein Zimmer und duschte heiß und lange. Das Frühstück hatte er schon verpasst und Appetit hatte er sowieso nicht. Ständig waren ihm gestern Snapes unheilvolle Worte durch den Kopf gegangen: Wer bist du, Lucius Malfoy?  
Wenn er das nur wüsste? Wenn er nur eine Ahnung hätte, was an ihm noch Lucius Malfoy war und was davon zu einem Mann gehörte, der einen mürrischen Egozentriker mit einer Kraft begehrte, die ihn wirklich besorgte. Auf dem Weg zum Frühstücksraum, traf er Narcissa. War das noch seine Frau?  
Sie strahlte, drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und sagte:  
„Ich habe alles für dich stehen lassen. Lass dir Zeit beim Essen, ich muss jetzt unterrichten. Übrigens, was ist mit Severus, er war nicht beim Frühstück?“  
„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?“  
„Na ja, macht nichts. Es sei denn … er ist in die Würfelfalle geraten?“, fragte sie alarmiert nach.  
„Ach Unsinn, ich war die ganze Nacht mit dem Octocon zusammen und würde ja wohl merken, falls Snape da zufällig eingesaugt wurde. Er taucht schon wieder auf.“ Kaum hatte er die Worte geäußert, erschien Snape ganz in der Nähe.  
„Morgen“, knurrte er.  
„Guten Morgen, Severus“, flötete Narcissa gutgelaunt.  
„Ich übernehme dann deine Vormittags-Lektion, ja?“  
„Ja, mach nur …“, erwiderte er mürrisch und drängte sich an Malfoy vorbei, auf dem Weg zum Frühstücksraum. Ein wenig irritiert folgte Lucius ihm. Erleichtert, dass Snape zurück war, verärgert, weil der Dunkelhaarige unfreundlich und knurrig wie eine alte Eiche war.  
„Warte, ich komme mit. Ich hatte auch noch kein Frühstück!“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Was?“  
„Warum hattest du noch kein Frühstück?“  
„Weil ich in der Artefaktenkammer eingeschlafen bin, um herauszufinden …“  
„Hast du?“  
„Nein! Geht’s noch unhöflicher, Snape?!“, giftete Lucius scharf.  
„Na sicher. Kostprobe gefällig?“  
Sie erreichten den Frühstückssaal und die Anwesenheit des Dienstpersonals erstickte den aufkeimenden Streit glücklicherweise im Keim. Sie aßen schweigend und mit wenig Appetit.

„Ich denke, es war kein Zufall, dass Ramsey in deine Artefaktenkammer gekommen ist.“  
„Was willst du damit andeuten?“  
„Er muss den Zugangszauber gekannt haben und ist in dieser Nacht, als ich dich vor meiner Tür getroffen habe, dort hinein gelangt. Er muss vom Bermuda Otocon gehört haben und wollte es stehlen. Entweder für sich selbst oder im Auftrag. Vielleicht wollte er aber auch etwas anderes stehlen, doch wenn du sagst, dass alles noch da ist, dann war das wohl nicht das Ziel. Irgendwie ist er dabei selbst in die Würfel- Falle geraten. Wie, weiß ich noch nicht.“  
„Wie soll er den Zugangszauber erfahren haben? Dafür müsste er in meinem Kopf gewesen sein“, zischte Lucius über den Tisch. Er hatte die Dienstboten zwar weggeschickt, sicher war der Raum jedoch keineswegs.  
„Wer kennt ihn noch? Narcissa? Draco?“  
„Natürlich beide. Sonst aber niemand.“  
„Jemand könnte in den Verstand deiner Frau oder deines Sohnes eingedrungen sein und anschließend ihr Gedächtnis bereinigt haben.“ Lucius wurde blass.  
„Das wäre … ein starkes Stück und … ich würde das höchstens jemand zutrauen, der im Auftrage von …“  
„Dumbledore arbeitet?“  
„Ich wollte sagen, im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords hier ist, um mich zu bestehlen. Niemand sonst würde es für eigennützige Zwecke wagen sich in meinem eigenen Haus mit mir anzulegen und meine Familie zu bedrohen.“ Severus musterte Malfoy besorgt, denn der Mann wirkte überaus erregt. Was in Anbetracht der Ereignisse nachvollziehbar war.  
„Nicht überreagieren, Lucius. Lass und nachdenken. Du sagtest, die beiden jungen Todesserinnen machen seltsame Dinge mit Draco?“  
„Ja, aber ich habe meinem Sohn gesagt, er soll sich mit ihnen beschäftigen. Sie sind also nicht auf ihn zugekommen.“  
„Spielt keine Rolle. Denkst du, sie sind mächtig genug in seinen Geist einzudringen und ihn anschließend zu oblivieren?“  
„Ich … weiß es nicht. Wirklich nicht. Narcissa habe ich letzte Nacht übrigens in den Armen dieses jungen Mannes gefunden …“  
„Was?“  
„Batist, oder wie immer er heißt. Vielleicht hat er ja Narcissa ausgenutzt und …“ Lucius Hand zitterte so sehr, dass ihm die Teetasse aus der Hand rutschte und zu Boden klirrte. Sofort kam ein Diener angerannt und begann die Scherben einzusammeln. Snape schwieg in dieser Zeit und beobachtete Malfoy. Er wirkte angegriffen und brauchte viel Kraft um Beherrschung zu zeigen. Es gelang so einigermaßen, doch vermutlich nur, weil er ihm gegenüber saß.   
„Es reicht. Verschwinde!“, herrschte er den Diener an und der ließ sie wieder allein.  
„Gut, was schlägst du vor?“, fragte Lucius mit leicht bebender Stimme.  
„Du kümmerst dich um Narcissa. Das heißt, du musst in ihren Verstand und …“  
„Nein … das kann ich nicht, Snape. Das darf ich nicht, das will ich nicht, das … ist unmöglich!“  
„Es muss sein! Ich werde mich um die Mädchen und diesen Batist kümmern. Ach was, ich sehe mir alle an. Am Nachmittag wird es Einzelunterricht geben und die Zeit werde ich nutzen. Sollten wir nichts finde, habe ich nur noch eine einzige Idee, die ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht äußern werde, falls du fragen willst. Wir müssen wissen, was mit Ramsey ist, denn ich bin sicher der Dunkle Lord wird es wissen wollen. Er wird uns dafür verantwortlich machen und ich würde wenigstens gern den Grund wissen, weshalb ich sterbe.“  
„Severus …“, sagte Lucius hilflos, doch der sah ihn nur nachdrücklich an.  
„Ich weiß, dass du dich unter Umständen Narcissa offenbaren musst, wenn du in ihren Verstand gehst, doch sieh es als Chance …“  
„Nein. Es war Draco. Ich bin sicher, dass es Draco war, der es unabsichtlich verraten hat“, jammerte der Blonde erbärmlich. Severus verdrehte innerlich die Augen.  
„Es wird vermutlich nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst. Narcissa ist eine tolle, verständnisvolle Frau und hat die Wahrheit verdient, Lucius.“  
„Auch über dich, Severus? Sie verehrt dich!“  
„Es ist mir egal, was sie über mich denkt, Malfoy“, sagte er scharf und meinte es auch genauso. Das konnte Lucius überdeutlich sehen und wieder musste er diesen Mann einfach nur bewundern. 

Snape stand plötzlich auf und wirkte geschäftig.   
„Komm mit, ich will dir etwas zeigen!“, sagte er und ließ dabei seine Mundwinkel vorfreudig zucken. Lucius folgte ihm mit geschwächten Beinen. Sich Narcissa gegenüber zu offenbaren war ihm schon oft durch den Kopf gegangen, seit er mit Severus auf diese intime Weise zusammen war, doch dass dieser Moment nun ganz überraschend so nahe kam, machte ihm große Angst. Er würde alles verlieren. Seine Ehe, seinen Sohn, seine wunderschöne und kluge Frau, vielleicht sein Haus. Auf jeden Fall seinen Ruf, sein Ansehen, seine Macht, bestimmt auch Severus und auf jeden Fall sein Leben. Ein selbstmitleidiger Schluchzer entstieg seiner Kehle, doch Snape sah ihn nur ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an und wirkte dann unerwartet einen Tarnzauber, der beide kurzfristig verbarg. Dazu hatte der Hogwarts-Professor seine Hand genommen und zog ihn mit sich, quer durch die hintere Halle, hinaus in die viel zu grelle Sonne.   
Dort auf dem Rasen stand seine Frau, umringt von den Todessern. In einigem Abstand vor ihr, blieben sie stehen und Severus raunte leise:  
„Sieh sie dir Narcissa an. Sie ist wundervoll und es liegt ihr im Blut zu lehren. Ob es die Dunklen Künste, deren Abwehr oder nur die Basismagie ist, sie ist großartig.“ Snapes Finger hatten sich dabei wieder in seine verschränkt, wie bei der Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord. Lucius nahm diese Berührung überdeutlich wahr. Er sah seine Frau und musste Severus absolut recht geben. Sie war eine geborene Lehrerin und ihre Schüler hingen an ihren Lippen und nahmen sie ernst, obwohl sie schon selbst mehr oder weniger erwachsen waren.  
„Leider glaubt sie, dass sie nach einem Mann sucht, der ihr Interesse erwidert, doch das ist nicht wahr. Sie hat schon längst gefunden, was sie sucht.“  
„Und dieser Batist?“  
„Ich schaue ihn mir gleich an. Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Lucius?“  
„Ja, unbedingt.“  
„Dann sage ihr die Wahrheit über dich und du wirst sehen, sie versteht es und vergibt dir.“

Kurze Zeit später wurde Draco abgeholt und Lucius wechselte vorher noch ein paar Worte mit ihm.  
„Wenn du mir etwas zu sagen hast, mein Sohn, dann jetzt“, sagte er, bemüht um Freundlichkeit. Unsicher sah Draco ihn an.  
„Wenn du die Sache mit den beiden Mädchen meinst … es tut mir leid, doch es ist eigentlich nichts passiert. Es war nur Spaß und … es ist nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst, Dad.“  
„Hattest du das Gefühl, sie haben dich Magisch manipuliert?“  
„Du meinst mit der Legilimentik?“   
„Zum Beispiel …“  
„Hm, vermutlich könnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern, wenn sie mich anschließend obliviert hätten, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie das getan haben, Dad. So gut waren sie dann auch wieder nicht. Sie kennen ein paar nette Tricks und haben einen schrägen Humor und … meine Güte, sie sind ein Paar, Dad. Ist es das, was du wissen wolltest?“ Draco war rot geworden, sah ihm jedoch fest in die Augen.   
„Wie bitte?“  
„Ja, sie sind Lesben. Ist ja nun kein Drama oder?“  
„Und du weißt das woher?“  
„Sie haben es mir gesagt, weil ich gefragt habe und du wirst erstaunt sein, doch man kann sich ganz normal und nett mit ihnen unterhalten. Übrigens heißen sie Bethany und Carrie, falls du mal Hallo zu ihnen sagen willst. Grüß sie lieb von mir und sag ihnen, ich schicke ihnen den versprochenen Beweis“, grinste sein Sohn nun hintergründig. Lucius hatte verwundert die Brauen gehoben und fragte sich, wann er das letzte Mal mehr als zwei Sätze mit Draco gewechselt hatte. Er war reifer geworden und er hatte das Gefühl den Jungen überhaupt nicht zu kennen.  
„Beweis?“  
„Ist geheim, Dad. Lass mir meine Geheimnisse und ich lasse dir deine Geheimnisse, abgemacht? Oh, hey … Crabbe … alte Sau …“ Dracos Freund kam auf ihn zu und deshalb ließ er seinen Vater einfach stehen. Lucius sah ihm skeptisch nach. Was genau meinte Draco mit ‚… deine Geheimnisse‘?  
Draco hob kurz die Hand in seine Richtung und er nickte ihm zu, dann war sein Sohn weg.

„Iss doch etwas, Lucius!“, forderte ihn Narcissa beim Mittagessen auf. Wie sollte er etwas runter bekommen, wenn seine Frau gleich erfahren würde, dass er Männer mochte? Undenkbar.  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger.“ Sie sah ihn besorgt an. Severus aß schweigend und sah so aus, als wäre ihm gar nicht klar, dass noch zwei andere Personen am Tisch saßen. Lucius wusste, dass er ihm den Zeitpunkt und den Ort überließ, um mit Narcissa zu sprechen. Jäh wurde ihm so schlecht, dass er sich unverzüglich in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer apparierte und dort ins Bad stürzte, um seinen Brechreiz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Verwirrt sah Narcissa Snape an.  
„Ist es so schlimm? Würde der Dunkel Lord wirklich unser Leben bedrohen, nur weil wir einen … unbedeutenden Todesser verloren haben?“, flüsterte sie rau über den Tisch.  
„Es geht um mehr. Geh ihm nach und rede mit ihm. Aber Narcissa …“ Sie sah ihn fragend und ängstlich an.  
„Sei nicht so hart zu ihm, ja?“ Sie nickte und folgte dann Lucius. 

Ihr Mann lag mit dem Rücken auf ihrem gemeinsamen Bett und setzte sich auf, als seine Frau im Raum erschien. Er war blass und sein so gut sichtbares Unwohlsein machte ihr Angst.  
„Was ist denn nur los, Lucius?“, fragte sie und setzte sich zu ihm, um sich seine Hand zu greifen.  
„Wir müssen dringend miteinander sprechen …“, flüsterte er und erzählte alles, was mit dem Octocon zu tun hat.  
„Du befürchtest also, dass jemand in meinem Verstand war und dort den Zugangszauber zur Schatzkammer gesucht und gefunden hat? Batist? Das ist … Schwachsinn, Lucius!“  
Narcissa klang ungehalten und selbst nicht so ganz überzeugt von ihrer Weigerung alles nicht zu glauben.  
„Ich muss nachsehen …“, sagte ihr Mann und wirkte so unglücklich darüber, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Dieser Anblick bestürzte sie.  
„Lucius …“  
„Tut mir leid, lass es mich bitte tun. Es geht schnell und ich werde nur danach suchen und mir sonst nichts ansehen, versprochen.“  
„Ist das denn wirklich notwendig?“ Ihre Stimme war ganz dünn, weil sie wusste, was Lucius finden würde. Sie und Batist, zusammen im Bett.  
„Keine Angst, Narcissa. Ich weiß, wo du letzte Nacht warst und mit wem du zusammen warst, es ist in Ordnung. Mich interessiert nur, ob dich jemand manipuliert hat.“ Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen und es schmerzte ihn unerwartet seine Frau reuig und so beschämt zu sehen. Sein Gewissen war schwarz und tat weh, deshalb sagte er, während er liebevoll ihre beiden Hände in seine nahm:  
„Ich bin dir nicht böse. Sei du mir auch nicht böse bei dem, was du vielleicht zu sehen bekommst …“ Dann drang er in ihren Kopf ein, weil es sein musste.  
Narcissa schnappte überwältigt nach Luft. Die Legilimentik war ein Tabu im Umgang untereinander. Das war etwas für Feinde und eine Technik, um zu Kämpfen und zu Überleben. Weil sie aber wusste, dass es notwendig war, und dass Lucius es nicht tat, um ihr zu schaden, versuchte sie es ihm leicht zu machen. Und dann sah sie ihren Mann. Im ersten Moment begriff sie nicht, was sie sah. Sie wähnte sich inmitten einer Auseinandersetzung mit Severus, doch dann kapierte sie, was sie taten. Oh Gott, war das wahr? Anstelle ihres Mannes, sah sie in Severus lusterfülltes Gesicht, sah seinen Körper und spürte seinen Schwanz in sich. Sie schrie überrascht auf und Lucius zog sich zurück. Er hatte gefunden, was er wissen wollte. Unfähig zu sprechen, zog er nur seine weinende Frau in seine Arme und sank mit ihr nach hinten auf ihr gemeinsames Bett.  
„Oh Gott, Lucius … warum sagst du mir das nicht? Warum sagst du mir nicht, was mit dir ist?“, flüsterte Narcissa irgendwann, vollkommen heiser und strich ihm immer wieder über die Brust, um sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
„Es war mir nie so klar, bis ich … bis ich Severus näher gekommen bin.“ Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihn einfühlsam an. Ihre Augen waren verquollen und gerötet, doch nie war sie in seinen Augen schöner.  
„Es tut mir unendlich leid …“, sagte sie leise und so aufrichtig, dass selbst ihm Tränen hinter den Augen brannten.  
„Das muss es nicht, Cissi. Es ist, wie es ist. Du weißt, dass wir diese Ehe durchziehen müssen, bis zum bitteren Ende. Das ist unsere Bestimmung und wir können nicht fliehen.“  
„Ach sei still …“, sagte sie resigniert und legte sich wieder auf seine Brust. Lucius strich ihr zärtlich über die Haare. Snape hatte recht gehabt. Seine Frau verstand ihn und er war so dumm Angst vor ihr zu haben.  
„Hast du gefunden, ob mich jemand …“  
„Ja. Es tut mir leid, Cissi. Dieser Batist ist ein Lügner und ein …“ Sie weinte wieder und haltlos, denn schon wieder fühlte sie sich von einem Mann betrogen.  
„Er hat sich dir schon mal genähert und ist ebenso wie ich in deinen Verstand eingedrungen, um den Zauber zu stehlen, der die Schatzkammer verschließt. Danach hat er es dich vergessen lassen. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Er ist nicht der, der er vorgibt zu sein. Er und dieser Ramsey haben zusammen gearbeitet, um in die Schatzkammer zu kommen. Ob sie es auf den Bermuda Octocon oder auf etwas anderes abgesehen haben, weiß ich noch nicht, doch das werde ich gleich erfahren.“  
„Weshalb das alles? In wessen Auftrag sind sie hier?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich muss jetzt dringend zu Snape, der gerade die Todesser einzeln befragt. Ich hoffe, er hatte sich Batist noch nicht unter die Lupe genommen.“   
Behutsam löste sich Lucius von seiner Frau. Sie tat ihm unendlich leid und wenn er eine Idee hätte, wie er ihren Schmerz würde lindern können, würde er es tun.  
„Narcissa?“  
„Ja, geh nur. Ich bin in Ordnung. Aber Luce … warte …“ Sie zog ihn wieder runter und küsste liebevoll seine Wange.  
„Ich liebe dich trotzdem … irgendwie, weißt du? Wir sind doch eine Familie, oder?“  
„Das sind wir Narcissa. Und auch ich liebe dich … aber …“  
„Du begehrst Severus … ich verstehe das, wirklich. Das tue ich“, flüsterte sie aufmunternd lächelnd und er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss. Bevor er verschwand, sagte er noch:  
„Übrigens, du gibst eine tolle Lehrerin ab, Narcissa. Ich habe dich vorhin beobachtet. Du warst großartig!“ Sie strahlte dankbar und auch da hatte Snape recht behalten. Seine Frau hatte ihre Bestimmung längst gefunden und die bestand nicht darin einem unwürdigen Mann hinterher zu laufen, sondern darin, anderen etwas beizubringen. In diesem Moment spürte Lucius, wie jemand seine Hausbarriere verletzte, um unerlaubt zu disapparieren.  
„Oh Mist …“, murmelte er noch und apparierte zu Snape.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand inmitten der Buchengruppe und hatte seinen Zauberstab noch erhoben.  
„Batist?“, fragte Lucius ein wenig atemlos. Snape nickte nur finster und stieß dann einen nichtmagischen Fluch aus, der sich gewaschen hatte.  
„Narcissa weiß endlich Bescheid?“, fragte er nach einer Weile, in der er frustriert zurück zum Haus lief.  
„Ja. Sie … versteht es, doch dieser Batist … das hat sie wirklich enttäuscht und wenn ich diesen Mistkerl in die Finger bekomme, wird er dafür bezahlen, was er meiner Frau angetan hatte und …“ Lucius hatte sich in Rage geredet und nicht bemerkt, dass der andere Mann zurückgeblieben war. Jetzt drehte er sich suchend um. Severus lächelte und das war wirklich beängstigend.  
„Was?“, fragte Lucius unwirsch und lief zu ihm zurück.  
„Sei mir nicht böse, Malfoy, wenn ich gleich diesen Satz benutze, doch es muss sein …“ Lucius‘ Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen, bis sich sein Blick drohend in Severus‘ Augen bohrte. Den störte das nicht sonderlich, denn Severus fühlte eine sonderbare Freude und Erleichterung, die nicht allein zu Malfoy gehörte, sondern auch zum Teil ihm selbst.  
„Was?“, knurrte der blonde Mann nun wieder und hob seinen Zauberstab ein wenig an.  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Lucius. Du bist auf dem besten Weg herauszufinden, wer du wirklich bist.“  
Ergriffen von Snapes aufrichtigem Lob, schluckte Lucius. Der Moment war surreal und viel zu gewichtet.   
„Ach, sei doch still, du Mistkerl. Wohin ist Batist verschwunden?“ Snapes Grinsen wurde breiter und Lucius konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er begann es zu spiegeln.   
„Keine Ahnung, doch wir werden es herausfinden. Zuvor nehmen wir uns allerdings Rodmar Ramsey vor. Mal sehen, ob der auch Teil der Verschwörung ist. Andere Frage: Wie gut beherrscht Narcissa die Dunklen Künste?“ Lucius, erleichtert darüber dass der Lehrer das Thema wechselte, was sie beide total verlegen machte, antwortete sofort:  
„Mindestens so gut wie ich, wenn sie auch die Praxis eher vernachlässigt. Sie ist sehr intuitiv und konzentriert in der Anwendung. Ihr Fokus ist brillant und sie kennt kein Zögern.“  
„Sehr gut. Dann wird sie ab sofort den Unterricht übernehmen und wir suchen Batist. Ich habe da schon ein paar Ideen, wo wir anfangen müssen, doch zuvor statten wir Rodmar einen Besuch ab.“


	10. Chapter 10

Rodmar, dessen Einzelunterricht noch nicht stattgefunden hatte, war erstaunt, als die beiden Männer vor der Tür erschienen. Arglos ließ er sie ein und während ihm Lucius in gleichgültigem Tonfall den Grund erläuterte, drang Severus unangekündigt in Rodmars Verstand ein. Der junge Mann schrie auf und sank sofort auf die Knie. Severus kam ihm nach und drang tief und vermutlich sehr schmerzhaft in den Kopf des Mannes ein. Der presste aufschluchzend seine Hände gegen die Schläfen und wimmerte auf. Rotz und Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und Lucius warf Snape einen besorgten Blick zu. Der Tränkemeister war erbarmungslos. Rodmar stammelte inzwischen undeutliche Silben, die sich nach Nein und Bitte nicht, anhörten.   
„Es reicht, Severus. Er scheint nichts zu wissen. Lass ihn …“, sagte Malfoy dunkel, doch drang nicht zu seinem Gast durch. Erst als er seinen Arm berührte und schärfer sagte:  
„Snape! Es reicht!“, ließ er von dem Jungen ab, der offensichtlich nichts wusste. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte im ersten Reflex seine Hand ab und Lucius erschauerte wieder, weil die anziehende Stärke und Macht von Severus Snape wie kleine Blitze in seinen Körper einschlugen und ihn ganz atemlos vor Begeisterung machten.  
Severus schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.  
„Nichts.“  
„Was … was zum Teufel …“, japste Rodmar schockiert und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht.  
„Wusstest du nicht, dass dein Bruder mich zusammen mit diesem Batist bestehlen wollte?“, fragte Lucius drohend.  
„Nein. Keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprechen, Mister Malfoy. Ehrlich nicht.“  
„Du weißt also nichts? Absolut nichts?“  
„Nein! Worum geht es denn und wo ist Manni?“  
„Wir finden ihn …“, sagte Snape und ließ Rodmar mit einem Zauber das eben Geschehene vergessen. Anschließend sagte er nur:  
„Wir sind hier, um mitzuteilen, dass Mrs Malfoy vorläufig den Unterricht übernimmt, weil wir deinen Bruder suchen.“  
„Ja … ja, gut“, sagte Rodmar und sah sie so verwundert an, wie ein Erstklässler beim Anblick eines Hippogreifs.

In diesem Moment erreichte Severus eine mentale Notiz, die ihm sagte, dass eine Nachricht von Dumbledore eingetroffen war, die er im Malfoy Anwesen aber nicht würde empfangen können.  
„Ich muss weg und …“  
„Was? Wohin? Jetzt?“ Lucius hatte wieder unbewusst nach seinem Arm gegriffen und Severus sah sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen um. Im Moment waren sie zwar allein auf dem Gang, doch das konnte sich sekündlich ändern. Deshalb schob er Malfoys Hand sanft aber nachdrücklich von seinem Arm und betrachtete ihn durchdringend.  
„Ich versuche herauszufinden, wohin Batist verschwunden ist und was hinter all dem Schmierentheater steckt. Ich bin zum Abendessen zurück. Tust du mir einen Gefallen?“  
Unwillig und kindisch gekränkt sah Lucius ihn störrisch an. Dabei erinnerte er ihn ziemlich auf komödiantische Art an seinen Sohn Draco. Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert und Lucius verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„Ja, nun sag schon …“  
„Du bist … reizend, wenn du beleidigt bist, Lucius …“, flüsterte Severus ganz spontan und bekam das erwartete Lächeln und sogar noch als Bonus gerötete Wangen. Was für Severus nicht so gut war, denn augenblicklich schoss sein Puls in die Höhe und in seinen Lenden begann es lustvoll zu ziehen. Noch immer war ihm nicht klar geworden, weshalb er auf diese vordergründige, zwingende Art und Weise auf Malfoy und sein teilweise unmögliches Verhalten reagierte. Vielleicht war es, weil er seine wahre Natur gespürt hatte. Er hatte gehört, wie heiser und zutiefst erleichtert dieser Mann seine Lust und seine Befreiung nach jahrzenterlanger Geiselhaft in den Wald geschrien hat. Und er hat sich dabei gefühlt wie er. Er war wie Lucius Malfoy. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem sie sich geliebt hatten, war auch Severus ein Gefangener gewesen. Eingesperrt in seine Erinnerungen.  
„Das ist der Gefallen? Du willst, dass ich … verdammt noch mal rot werde“, zischte Lucius ihm teils erheitert, teils skeptisch zu.  
„Nein, das war nur ein netter Nebeneffekt. Ich wollte dich bitte, auf Narcissa gut acht zu geben und vielleicht hilfst du ihr ein wenig? Übt mit den Todessern das schnell Wechseln von Schatten zur realen Gestalt, vor allem, aus der Luft. Das können noch nicht alle gut.“ Malfoy sah ihn merkwürdig an.  
„Natürlich, Professor Snape!“, sagte er dann mit so ernstem Gesichtsausdruck, dass Severus jetzt doch noch breit grinsen musste.

Dumbledore hatte etwas für ihn und deshalb begab sich Severus nach Hogwarts.  
„Ist Malfoy klar, was er mit dem Bermuda-Octocon besitzt?“, fragte ihn Albus sofort ernst, als er in sein Büro trat.  
„Nein, ich denke nicht. Er ist eher der oberflächliche Sammler. Du weißt schon, alles was blinkert und glänzt. Er ist wie eine Elster … er möchte es nur besitzen und gelangte eher durch Zufall in den Besitz des Octocon.“  
Mit schief gelegtem Kopf sah der Schulleiter ihn an und deutete dann auf einen Stuhl, ihm gegenüber. Severus nahm Platz, wappnete sich jedoch innerlich, denn Albus war in gewisser Weise undurchschaubarer wie er selbst.  
„Du weist meinen Generalverdacht ihm gegenüber also direkt zurück?“, fragte Albus. Er klingt liebenswürdig und kindlich neugierig, doch Severus ließ sich nicht täuschen.  
„Ja, absolut.“  
„Und das liegt nicht daran, dass du ihm … näher gekommen bist, als du es beabsichtigt hast?“ Snape erstarrte und er schwieg, obwohl er wusste, dass sein Schweigen noch viel mehr als ein Einverständnis war. Es war eine Beichte. Allerdings war es Dumbledore, in dessen imaginären Beichtstuhl er kniete. Sie beide teilten so einige Geheimnisse und waren gezwungen sich zu vertrauen.  
„Woher …“, begann Severus belegt. Leugnen war zwecklos, wie er in Albus‘ schlaue Augen deutlich erkennen konnte.  
„Ich sehe es dir an. Ich glaube, ich habe dich noch nie so … gelöst und positiv erlebt, wie gerade. Ich will auch gar nicht genau wissen, was du mit diesem arroganten Reinblut tust, Severus. Mich interessiert nur: Vertraust du ihm in dieser Beziehung?“  
„Ja! Unbedingt!“  
„Weshalb?“   
„Ich … weiß nicht genau, wie ich es … ausdrücken soll …“  
„Nur zu, Severus, nur zu … sprich dich aus. Du weißt, es bleibt alles unter uns“, sagte Albus gutmütig und Severus sah zum ersten Mal, seit er heute hier war das warme Funkeln in Albus‘ Blick, was ihm Verständnis, Anteilnahme, Toleranz und Großmütigkeit verriet.  
„Wenn es Malfoy geht wie mir, dann interessiert er sich gerade für andere Dinge als die, welche Auswirkung der Bermuda-Octocon haben könnte. Welche hat er, Albus?“  
„Es lässt Magie verschwinden. Starke, übermächtige Magie. Dazu muss es nur in die Nähe gelangen, bis auf fünf Meter an die Quelle und es verschlingt jegliche Art der Magie und bewahrt sie in seinem Inneren auf, bis sie gebraucht wird. Dafür allerdings, muss man den Octocon richtig benutzen. Die Symbole müssen richtig berührt werden. Der Trick liegt in der exakten Handhabung …“  
„Und die wäre?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Das habe ich nicht erfahren können. Noch nicht. Wo ist der Würfel im Moment?“  
„In Malfoys Schatzkammer. Er hat inzwischen hoffentlich den Zugangszauber geändert.“  
„Hoffentlich. Mir wäre lieber der Octocon wäre sicher hier in Hogwarts“, seufzte Albus leise und lächelte ein wenig schmerzerfüllt.  
„Wer könnte der Auftraggeber sein? Der Dunkle Lord? Wenn ja, warum weiß ich davon nichts?“  
„Ein geheimer Schachzug. Umso weniger Wissen kursiert, umso nützlicher ist es. Stell dir mein Gesicht vor, wie überrascht ich wäre, wenn Voldemort den Octocon mir am Ende vor die Füße wirft …?“ Albus machte ein albernes Gesicht mit aufgerissenen Augen und Snape gab ein verächtliches Lachen von sich.  
„Ich kann es Malfoy nicht einfach wegnehmen, ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Ich kann ihn nur überzeugen, doch der Zeitpunkt ist noch nicht passend. Günstig wäre, wenn wir Ramsey daraus befreien könnten. Ich werde mir den Würfel nochmal genauer ansehen und eine meiner Quellen befragen.“  
„Doch nicht etwa Mama Allpa?“ Albus wirkte übertrieben entsetzt und entlockte Severus damit ein Lächeln.  
„Ich habe Angst um dein Leben, Severus …“, witzelte Albus, während er aufstand.  
„Sei nicht albern, Albus. Ich muss los.“  
„Nein, ich meine es ernst, Severus. Tu das nicht. Geh nicht zu dieser Hexe!“  
„Ich muss. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg“, erwiderte er entschlossen und ging, bevor Albus ihn noch ernsthaft abhalten konnte.

Mama Allpa klang nett und erschuf nicht nur mit ihrer Bezeichnung, sondern auch mit ihrer Behausung den Anschein von Geborgenheit und mütterlichen Tugenden. Snape betrat nach einem Klopfen das schicke Haus. Der Vorgarten war perfekt gepflegt und die Rosen blühten und dufteten, dass es eine wahre Freude war. Auch im Inneren war das Haus einladend, sauber und es duftete nach frisch gewaschener Wäsche. Mama Allpa kam mit einem Apfelkuchen aus der Küche und lächelte breit:  
„Severus Snape, lange nicht gesehen. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du wiederkommst. Nach dem … letzten Mal. Aber setz dich doch bitte und erzähle mir, weshalb du hier bist.“ Mama Allpa ließ Tee erscheinen, der köstlich duftete und schnitt magisch den Kuchen in Stücke.  
„Ich brauche eine Information über einen Magischen Gegenstand.“  
„Du weißt, dass ich ihn nur erspüren kann, wenn ich ihn nicht kenne?“  
„Ja, aber vielleicht findest du etwas über die Handhabung heraus?“  
„Iss erst mal den Kuchen, Junge, du siehst halb verhungert aus“, sagte sie liebenswürdig. In diesem freundlichen Satz waren eine Menge Fehler. Der erst Fehler war, dass sie Severus Junge nannte, denn sie war höchstens fünf Jahre älter als er. Außerdem sah er keineswegs verhungert aus, sondern höchstens unterkühlt bis griesgrämig – also wie immer. Dass sie ihn liebenswürdig wie ein „Mama“ aufforderte, war ihr Kredo und hatte ihr den Namen „Mama Allpa“ gegeben. Missmutig starrte Severus auf den Kuchen und aß dann wirklich ein paar Happen.  
„Um was geht es?“, fragte sie beiläufig. Sie hatte typisch hexenrote Haare, dunkelbraune Augen und eine extrem glatte, bleiche Haut. Ihr Körper war dürr und wirkte zerbrechlich, doch von Äußerlichkeiten hatte sich Snape noch nie täuschen lassen. Er wusste, wozu diese Hexe imstande war und war auf der Hut.  
„Um den Bermuda-Octocon.“ Nichts in ihrem Gesicht deutete auf ihr Wissen hin. Sie aß gemächlich ihren Kuchen, schloss genüsslich die Augen und gab ein langgezogenes „Hmmmmmm….“ von sich.  
„Sagt mir nichts. Ist das der Name des Gegenstandes? Du weißt, dass ich den genauen Namen brauche, Severus.“  
„Ist es.“  
„In Ordnung. Du kennst auch noch den Preis für meine Information?“ Ihre dunklen Augen fixierten ihn träge doch stetig.  
„Leider ja.“  
„Ich würde dir einen anderen anbieten, doch es geht nicht. Meine Fähigkeiten benötigen Energie und die kann ich nur aus dem Schmerz anderer Menschen ziehen. Bereit? Oder möchtest du noch ein gutes Tässchen Earl Grey vorher?“ Angestrengt schluckte Severus seine Besorgnis nach unten. Zwar wusste er, wie es bei Mama Allpa lief, doch schützte ihn das nicht vor der Vorahnung des Grauens.  
Mama Allpa würde gleich in seinen Kopf eindringen, dort den schlimmsten Schmerz suchen, den er je durchlitten hatte und ihn sich nicht nur ansehen, sondern ihn erneut heraufbeschwören. So lange, bis ihre ‚Batterie‘ – wie sie es gern nannte – aufgeladen war, um in den Weiten der universellen Vernetzung nach seiner benötigten Information zu suchen. Dumbledore hatte durchaus recht, wenn er um Snapes Leben fürchtete, denn es kam schon vor, dass Mama Allpa ihre Klienten zu Tode gequält hatte. Aus Versehen, natürlich, wie sie strikt betonte. Oder wie sie sagte: Kollateralschaden.  
Er trank den Rest des Tees, lehnte sich dann zurück, dachte kurz an Lucius und was für ein Idiot er war, das alles hier zu tun, nur damit er und seine Familie heil aus der ganzen verzwickten Sache wieder rauskamen. Als würde ihm Malfoy etwas bedeuten …  
„Fang an!“, sagte er dumpf und sah ihr in die Augen.

Mittels Legilimentik drang Mama Allpa in seinen Kopf. Das fühlte sich an, als würde ein glühendes Schwert in sein Hirn fahren, dort verweilen und dann beginnen, sich um sich selbst zu drehen. Severus hörte sich keuchen und spürte das Nass auf seinen Wangen, jedoch war er unfähig etwas zu sehen oder zu widerstehen. Mama Allpa war in dieser Technik die alleinige Königin unter den Hexen und Zauberern. Wenn sich Snape weit aus dem Fenster lehnen wollte, würde er sogar behaupten, dass die Frau besser als der Dunkle Lord war. Glücklicherweise hatte sie keinerlei Ambitionen auf Macht. Zu weiteren reflektierenden Gedanken, war er nicht in der Lage, denn er verlor nun die Kontrolle über sein gegenwärtiges Ich. Sattdessen war er sein Ich aus dem Jahr 1981. Der Dunkle Lord hatte gerade, sein Flehen ignorierend, seine geliebte Lily ermordet. Er selbst taumelte jetzt halb besinnungslos die Treppe nach oben. Noch war Hoffnung in ihm, dass sie am Leben sein könnte. Dann sah er sie auf dem Boden liegen. Reglos. Und er wusste, dass nichts und niemand Lily zurückholen konnte. Wie damals, fiel er auch in dieser imaginären und doch so realen Sequenz auf die Knie, nahm ihren leblosen Körper in seine Arme und versuchte seinen Schmerz herauszuschreien. Kein Laut kam aus seinem Mund. Severus und Lily waren wie in einer Blase gefangen, die weder Geräusche nach außen ließ, noch welche hinein. Wie in einem Vakuum, bestehend aus Pein und Qual schwebte er mit seiner geliebten Lily durch Raum und Zeit. Wieder und wieder spürte er sein Herz brechen und vor allem seine Hoffnung, dass sie eines Tages doch noch zusammen finden könnten, sterben. Von hier an gab es keinen Weg zurück. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war Severus Snape ein Gefangener seiner Liebe und niemals könnte er Erlösung finden. Nur der Tod würde sie ihm eines Tages schenken. Er verlor sich in seinem Schmerz, seinem Hass auf alle und jeden und vor allem auf sich selbst. In diesem Moment wollte auch er sterben und brachte doch nicht den Fokus auf ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. Aus Schmerz wollte er sich nur auflösen und nicht mehr sein. So wie sie, seine über alles geliebte Lily.

Severus kam irgendwann zu sich. Er lag auf Mama Allpas Sofa, über ihm lag eine bunte Häkeldecke. Etwas hatte seinen Geruchssinn gekitzelt und er riss so heftig den Kopf zur Seite, dass er fast gegen Mama Allpas Whiskeyglas gestoßen wäre, dass sie ihm unter die Nase hielt.  
„Willkommen zurück, Severus.“  
„Wie lange war ich …“  
„Etwa eine Stunde. Tut mir leid, Junge, doch sieh es positiv: Du lebst!“  
„Und du hast hoffentlich die Information!“ Sie kniff die Augen gekränkt zusammen, drückte ihm das Glas in die Hand und schob seine Beine vom Sofa, um sich neben ihn zu setzen.  
„Ist schwierig. Dieser Gegenstand …Octo … keine Ahnung … scheint extrem kraftvoll zu sein. Er ist selbst für mich schwer zu fassen und … willst du wissen, wo er ist?“  
„Nein, das weiß ich bereits. Wie benutze ich ihn?“ Ihre dunklen Augen wurden nahezu schwarz und ihr Gesicht wurde starr.  
„Wozu willst du das Ding benutzen?“  
„Darin ist jemand gefangen und ich muss ihn befreien.“  
„Oh …“  
„Ja, oh … es ist die Wahrheit. Ich habe bezahlt, also her mit der Info!“, knurrte er unwirsch.  
„Schon gut. Es ist also eine Magische Falle. Die Wahrheit ist, ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, wie sie benutzbar gemacht wird, denn es ist kompliziert. Die Bedienung muss intuitiv erfolgen und nur dann, funktioniert die Falle. Also entweder ist man ein einfältiger Idiot, der das Ding zufällig richtig benutzt, oder man hat ein wirklich feines Gespür für den Gegenstand. Es gibt kein Patentrezept und das ist daran das Knifflige.“ Severus stöhnte, denn er spürte, dass die Hexe die Wahrheit sagte.  
„Du sagst also, man muss bisschen damit herumspielen und wenn man Glück hat, öffnet sich die Falle?“  
„Ja, und dann saugt sie dich ein, du Narr. Nein! Wenn man das Ding richtig anfasst, kannst du es tatsächlich benutzen. Es sammelt Magische Magie, die du einsetzen kannst. Magie, die deine potenziert und übermächtig machen kann. Was glaubst du, warum ich einen so machtvollen Gegenstand nicht kenne? Weil ihn nur sehr wenige Zauberer benutzen können. Ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass du keine krummen Sachen damit vorhast, Severus Snape. Falls doch, werde ich dich …“  
„Ja, ja, schon gut. Drohe mir nicht!“, sagte er resigniert und stand auf. Mama Allpa lächelte zuvorkommend.  
„Soll ich dir vielleicht etwas vom Kuchen einpacken, Jungchen?“   
„Nein, danke. Keine Sorge, Mama Allpa. Wenn alles so läuft, wie es soll, wird dieser mächtige Gegenstand bald sicher verwahrt sein und niemand wird ihn je wieder benutzen.“  
„Ich vertraue dir, Severus Snape!“, rief sie ihm noch nach, als er schon im Strudel verschwand.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus begab sich direkt in sein Zimmer, im Malfoy Anwesen. Das Abendbrot war sowieso schon vorbei und in seinem augenblicklichen Zustand, fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage jemand zu begegnen. Zu sehr hatte ihn Mama Allpas Magie zugesetzt. Der heraufbeschworene Schmerz war noch immer in ihm. In jedem Knochen konnte er Lilys Verlust spüren. Sein Kopf dröhnte und sein Leib schmerzte. Er schaffte es gerade noch so sich bis auf Hemd und Hose auszuziehen, dann fiel er ins Bett. Im Haus schien es ruhig zu sein und das suggerierte ihm, dass soweit alles in Ordnung war und Lucius seiner Hilfe und Anwesenheit nicht bedurfte. Ziemlich unerwartet schlief er dann sogar ein.

Lucius hatte Snapes Rückkehr gespürt, da er sich durch seine Barriere appariert hatte. Warum kam er nicht zu ihm? Wo war er gewesen? Was hatte er getan? Narcissa war nach ihrem anstrengenden Unterricht erschöpft aber sichtlich glücklich schon ins Bett gegangen und er schlich wie ein Verbrecher durch sein eigenes Haus, immer auf der Hut vor den Dienstboten oder seinen Gästen. Seinen Gästen hatte er zwar eine Ausgangssperre aufgedrückt, bis sie Ramsey gefunden hatten und bis sie wussten, was mit Batist geschehen war, doch es waren erwachsene Menschen und die hielten sich ungern an Auflagen, wie er selbst nur zu gut wusste.  
Als seine Bedenken überhandnahmen, ging er ins Gästezimmer. Noch hatte er irgendwo seinen Stolz und seine Würde, dachte er verstimmt. Allerdings wuchs seine Sorge an und als er sich ins Bett legte, ahnte er schon, dass es nicht für lange sein würde. Severus Snape war ein überaus komplizierter Geist und undurchschaubarer Mann. Zwar kannte er ihn inzwischen besser, hatte vermutlich aber noch nicht mal einen Bruchteil seines wahren Charakters zu sehen bekommen. Im Gegensatz dazu, war er Snape gegenüber offen wie ein Buch und konnte das noch nicht mal verhindern. Irgendwas verband ihn mit Severus und eigentlich hatte er geglaubt zu spüren, dass auch der Schwarzhaarige zumindest auf sexuelle Weise an ihm Interesse zeigte. Dass diese intime Spielerei nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielte, merkte Lucius jetzt, als seine Sorge um Severus immer vordergründiger wurde. Er musste einfach nachsehen, ob es ihm gut ging oder ob er ihm auf irgendeine Weise etwas Gutes tun konnte.  
Er stand wieder auf und apparierte sich in den Dienstbodenflügel. Vor Snapes Tür zog er sich den Gürtel seines Morgenmantels fester zu, denn er wollte auf gar keinen Fall den Eindruck erwecken, er wäre nur an der einen Sache interessiert. Behutsam und ein wenig zu zaghaft, klopft er an die Tür. Er bekam keine Reaktion. Deshalb klopft er ein weiteres Mal und rief leise seinen Namen. Wieder geschah nichts. Überaus alarmiert, apparierte Lucius deshalb direkt in Severus‘ Raum. Snape lag in seinem Bett, hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und knurrte absolut unfreundlich:  
„Verschwinde, Malfoy. Informationen gibt es morgen. Lass mich schlafen!“  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Hörst du mich nicht? Geh weg!“ Snape klang unheilvoll und Lucius verspürte dieses untrügliche Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Sein Herz schlug schneller, sein Mund wurde trocken und er hatte große Mühe, seine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen.  
„Nein! Sieh mich an, oder ich werde …“ Severus schoss herum. Er hatte den Zauberstab in seiner Hand und ließ nun einen heftigen Energiestrahl gegen seine Brust prallen. Damit hatte Lucius nicht gerechnet. Er flog zurück, gegen die Wand, riss seine Augen auf und presste im nächsten Moment schmerzerfüllt seine Hände an seine Brust.  
„Verdammt, Malfoy! Ich sagte, verschwinde!“, brummte Snape. Er stand auf, ging zu ihm und half ihm hoch. Ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen, heilte er die kleine Verbrennung an seiner Brust. Das Shirt darüber, war allerdings hinüber und klaffte in verbrannten Fetzen auseinander.  
„Hast … du den Verstand verloren?“, brachte Lucius nun endlich mit kratziger Stimme hervor. Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer sah so finster und vernichtend aus, dass er irgendwo an seiner Wirbelsäule das Prickeln der wachsamen Furcht verspürte.  
„Ja, fast. Du solltest wirklich gehen. Ich werde dir morgen alles berichten.“ Lucius entdeckte etwas, was ihn stumm bleiben ließ. In Severus‘ linken, inneren Augenwinkel glitzerte eine dicke Träne, die sich nun anschickte gemächlich aus ihrer Höhle zu kriechen und an seiner Nase vorbei zu seinen Lippen zu laufen. Auch Severus merkte es, wischte sie ungehalten ab und drehte sich um, um zurück zu seinem Bett zu gehen. Wie gelähmt stand Lucius da, sah, wie sich der Mann hinlegte und erst dann schluckte er seine Verwirrung hinunter. Snape wollte nicht sprechen, oder konnte nicht. Es war einerlei. Er hingegen, war aus Sorge hier. Dass sie mehr als berechtigt war, sah er nur zu gut. Etwas hatte seinen Liebhaber (in diesen Momenten traute sich Lucius das erste Mal in dieser Dimension zu denken) heute sehr mitgenommen und er wollte ihm Trost spenden, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie das ging. Wenn er angeschlagen war, spendete Narcissa ihm Trost. Und wie tat sie das? Entschlossen ging Lucius zum Bett, nahm die Decke, die zu Boden gefallen war, breitete sie über Severus aus und legte sich dann hinter ihn. Er schob seine Arme um seinen Körper und ignorierte seine eindeutig abweisende Körperhaltung.  
„Was soll das, Malfoy?“  
„Sei still. Du musst nicht sprechen …“, sagte Lucius und lauschte verwundert seiner weichen und einfühlsamen Stimme. Was würde Draco dafür geben ihn so sprechen zu hören … oder Narcissa … er seufzte leise. Ein wenig erleichtert darüber, dass Snape heil und unversehrt hier war und er sehr wohl zu mitfühlenden Äußerungen in der Lage war; halb beunruhigt über die eigenartige Lage, in der er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt seines Lebens befand. Und es geschah ein Wunder. Snape schwieg, wehrte sich nicht gegen seine Aufmerksamkeit und eine ganze Zeit später, hörte er ihn tief und langsam atmen. Severus war eingeschlafen und irgendwie entspannte das Lucius so sehr, dass auch er wenig später einschlief.

Im ersten Morgengrauen erwachte Lucius. Nein, man müsste sagen, er wurde geweckt. Severus war nicht besonders vorsichtig über ihn hinweg gestiegen und war im angrenzenden Bad verschwunden. Ein wenig desorientiert, schaute sich Lucius um und schloss schnell wieder die Augen, als er Severus zurückkommen hörte. Wenn ihn der andere Mann wach sehen würde, würde er ihn vermutlich wegschicken. Dass er überhaupt hier war, war eine Unerhörtheit. Doch Narcissa wusste nun über ihn Bescheid und das hatte ihn so grundlegend erleichtert, dass es sich gleich ganz anders anfühlte bei Snape zu sein. Die Heimlichkeit war prickelnd gewesen, doch seine offizielle Anwesenheit, machte es einfacher zu seinen Bedürfnissen zu stehen. Als Severus nicht gleich ins Bett kam, hob Lucius neugierig und vorsichtig ein Augenlid an, um zu sehen, was er tat. Er zog sich aus. Nackt. Und er war sichtlich erregt.  
„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist, Malfoy …“, sagte Snape in diesem Moment dunkel und mit verwirrend bedrohlichem Unterton. Lucius räusperte sich ertappt und rieb sich über die Augen, um Zeit zu schinden. Doch der andere Mann war schon bei ihm, zog ihm den Morgenmantel auseinander, schob ihm unverzüglich das zerfetzte Shirt nach oben und murmelte unter Küssen auf seinen Bauch und seine Brust:  
„Ich will dich. Sofort!“  
Nichts lieber als das, dachte Lucius, schon im nächsten Moment zerstreut und sich unter Severus Mund und Händen aalend wie eine Blindschleiche in der ersten Frühlingssonne. Nach und nach zog Snape ihn aus, bis er ebenso nackt war wie der. Mit einer letzten, beinah aggressiven Bewegung, hatte Snape seine Short weggeschleudert. Erwartungsvoll lag Lucius auf dem Rücken. Schon längst war er hart, so wie Severus, der sich nun auf ihn legte. Sein Gewicht entlockte ihm ein dunkles Stöhnen. Beruhigt sah er, dass sein finsterer Freund wieder zugänglicher und gelassener wirkte, als letzte Nacht. Reden wollte er aber offenbar nicht, doch in diesem Fall hatte Lucius nichts dagegen. Er hätte sowieso nicht antworten oder konzentriert zuhören können, denn sein Verstand schien in Flammen zu stehen. Ihre Lippen pressten sich aufeinander und gleich darauf begegneten sich ihre Zungen. Verlangend und hemmungslos. Feucht und gierig. Die ganze Anspannung von letzter Nacht fiel von Lucius ab und er stöhnte wieder dunkel und schamlos verlangend in Severus‘ warmen Mund.

Auch Severus ging es ähnlich. Erst in diesem intimen Moment, verlor sich die Pein von letzter Nacht endgültig. Lucius Trost, den er ihm in jenen Augenblicken hatte zukommen lassen, hatten ihn schon zum großen Teil besänftigt. Darüber hatte er sich so gewundert, dass er schließlich tatsächlich mit den Gedanken, wie es sein konnte, dass er so empfänglich auf Malfoys Hinwendung reagierte, eingeschlafen war. Als er erwachte, weil er dringend pinkeln musste, fühlte er sich um einiges besser. So gut, dass wieder dieses süße Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen spürte, als er Malfoy betrachtete. Was waren sie nur für ein kurioses Paar? Und wer hätte das gedacht? Als er das letzte Mal bei Mama Allpa war und sie den Schmerz über Lilys Verlust heraufbeschworen hatte, war er danach wochenlang nicht in der Lage gewesen etwas zu tun, zu unterrichten oder überhaupt zu leben. Erst als Albus einen Teil des Schmerzes mit Magie auf sich genommen hatte, ging es wieder. Und Malfoy hatte es mit seiner eigensinnigen Hartnäckigkeit und seiner Umarmung geschafft, ihn zu heilen. War es, weil er Gefühle für ihn hatte? War es, weil er den blonden, arroganten Snob vielleicht doch viel mehr mochte, als er sich eingestand. Auf jeden Fall war es wundervoll, ihn zu berühren. Heute nahm er sich Zeit Lucius an jeder Stelle seines warmen Körpers zu küssen und zu berühren, die ihm nur in den Sinn kann. Dabei rieben sich ihre Männlichkeiten aneinander und mehr als einmal sah ihn Lucius mit glänzenden Augen und sonderbar verwundert im frischen Licht des Morgens an. Spürte Malfoy seine aufrichtigen Empfindungen? Nicht ausgeschlossen und doch kein Drama. Lily und ihr Verlust würden immer ein Teil seines Wesens sein, doch diese unerwartete Wärme, die Lucius in ihm auslöste, war es nun ebenso. Als er in ihn eindrang, ging es wie von selbst. Dafür hatten seine Finger und sein Mund gesorgt. Der Blonde keuchte leise und schnell, während er sein Gesicht in sein Kopfkissen drückte. Severus ließ sein Blick über Lucius‘ hellen, kräftigen Rücken, das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter der Haut gleiten, dann verlor er seinen Fokus. Er bestand nur noch aus Gefühl. Sein Inneres spüren, ihn zu hören und mit allen Sinnen wahrzunehmen, verwirrten seine Sinne nachhaltig. Heute ließ er es zu und ließ sich in den Rausch ihres Liebesspiels fallen, ohne zu wissen, wie hart der Aufprall werden würde.  
Als es geschah, als es fiel, hatte er das Gefühl in eine weiche Wolke zu fallen, die ihm unendliche Lust verschaffte. Er lauschte seinem eigenen harten, abgehakten Stöhnen, ohne zu registrieren, dass es seine Lustbezeugung war. Als es vorüber war, seine Muskeln sich angenehm entspannten, blieb er weiter in Lucius. Er lehnte sich auf seinen Rücken, stützte sich mit einem Arm ab und griff mit der anderen Hand nach dessen noch festen und vibrierenden Schwanz, um ihn zu reiben. Lucius keuchte, haltlos, befreit und so verwundbar, bis tief in seine Seele, dass sich hinter Snapes Augen die Tränen einer infantilen Ergriffenheit sammelten. Er begriff, dass Liebe, wenn sie einseitig war, keine echte Liebe sein konnte. Ja, er war immer in Lily verliebt gewesen, doch vielleicht sollte er sich endlich mal eingestehen, dass sie ihn nie auf diese Weise zurückgeliebt und begehrt hatte, wie es Lucius tat. Wie konnte er all die Jahre nur so blind sein?  
Lucius stieß wieder diesen einen scharfen Schrei aus, der ihn unverständlich erregte und erzittern ließ, dann fiel auch er. Fallen, auffangen.  
Gemeinsam fielen sie aufs Bett zurück. Noch schwer atmend und schweigend im Augenblick der Absurdität gefangen.  
Zwanghaft strich Snape über Malfoys warmen und ein wenig feuchten Körper. Um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er ihm gleich von Mama Allpa erzählen würde.

Als seine Erzählung geendet hatte, schwiegen sie eine Weile.  
„Lass uns frühstücken und danach sehen wir uns den verdammten Würfel nochmal an, ja?“  
„Das ist eine ausgesprochen kluge Vorgehensweise“, antwortete Snape sarkastisch und lächelte gemein, fügte dann aber sanfter an:  
„Ja, du hast recht. Ich habe Hunger!“  
Narcissa berichtete den beiden, dass die Nacht ruhig war und es zu keinen weiteren tragischen Vorfällen gekommen war. Dabei huschten ihre Augen interessiert zwischen Snape und ihrem Mann hin und her. Lucius sah in ihren hübschen Augen durchaus die Verletzung und den Schmerz, aber auch die Erleichterung über die Wahrheit. Auch Narcissa war nun in gewisser Weise frei, obwohl sie weiterhin verheiratet sein mussten und allen gegenüber ein Paar geben mussten.  
Snape sah in Narcissas Gesicht die Neugier, aber auch das Wohlwollen und ihren Respekt für ihn. Er wünschte ihr von ganzem Herzen, dass auch diese tolle Frau eines Tages ihr Glück finden würde.  
„Wir müssen also diese Würfel-Konstruktion noch mal eingehend untersuchen?“, fragte sie neugierig nach. Snape nickte mit vollem Mund.  
„Gut, dann gehe ich schon mal vor. Kommt nach, wenn ihr hier fertig seid!“, legte sie fest und ließ sie dann grinsend allein. Lucius sah ihr ein wenig überrumpelt nach.  
„Bist du sauer, dass sie sich so schnell damit abgefunden hat, Malfoy?“  
„Rede keinen Unsinn, Snape. Ich bin nur verwundert wie … taff sie sein kann. Das gefällt mir … das ist mein Mädchen“, entgegnete er. Severus hörte Bewunderung und Stolz heraus und schmunzelte, weil Lucius in keiner Sekunde ihres Zusammenseins daran dachte, die Okklumentik zu nutzen, um seine Empfindungen zu verstecken. Diese unvermutete Offenheit mochte er, hoffte trotzdem, dass sich Malfoy an seine Stellung und seine Macht erinnerte, wenn andere Personen zugegen waren. Sonst könnte das böse enden.

Narcissa lief beschwingt wie nie in Richtung Artefaktenkammer. Lucius hatte den Zugangszauber geändert und ihn nur mit ihr geteilt. Jetzt, wo sie endlich eine schlüssige Erklärung für das Verhalten ihres Mannes bekommen hatte, fühlte sie sich erleichtert. Zwar war der Gedanke daran jahrelang eine Lüge gelebt zu haben, furchtbar, doch lag es nie in ihrer oder Lucius‘ Macht daran etwas zu ändern. Sie beide waren gezwungen gewesen einander zu ehelichen, ob sie sich liebten oder nichts. Sie hatten sich gut verstanden und zumindest Narcissa war immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie Lucius trotz seiner Eigenheiten liebte und auch er sie auf seine eigene, komplizierte Weise liebte. Und letztlich war es tatsächlich so. Sie waren eine Familie und würden es auch immer sein und trotzdem hatte sich viel verändert. Sie hat es im Gesicht ihres Gatten gesehen. Selten vorher war sein Blick so offen und klar gewesen, selten war er so er selbst, wie eben gerade, im Beisein von Severus Snape. Und selbst der Hogwarts-Lehrer wirkte trotz seiner abweisenden, bedrohlichen Art spürbar entspannter und genießbarer als sonst. Als sie die Tür öffnete, musste sie lächeln. Lucius und Severus. Wer hätte das jemals kommen sehen? Zwei so unterschiedliche Männer und trotzdem waren sie sich so ähnlich und nun verband sie auch noch mindestens die sexuelle Leidenschaft, wenn nicht sogar viel mehr. So viel mehr, dass sich eine sanfte Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen gebildet hatte, als sie mit den beiden Männern am Tisch gesessen hatte. Während sie nach unten lief, verschloss sie die Tür wieder, um nichts entkommen zu lassen oder ungebetene Gäste anzulocken.

Selten war sie hier unten. Meist nur, wenn Lucius sie nötigte sich das ein oder andere Stück anzusehen, von dem er gerade so begeistert war. Narcissa hätte Snapes Aussage Dumbledore gegenüber bestätigen können. Lucius war ein leidenschaftlicher Sammler, der vor der tatsächlichen Anwendung magischer Artefakte mit unbekannten Effekten vernünftigerweise zurückschreckte. Lucius wollte all diese Relikte und Artefakte nur besitzen.  
Ihre Augen fanden den achteckigen Würfel. Er sah harmlos aus und ohne ihn zu berühren, betrachtete sie ihn von allen Seiten. Die unterschiedlichsten Symbole waren eingraviert. Nicht alle ergaben einen intuitiven Sinn. Am ehesten das Wellensymbol und die Sonne. Der Strudel könnte dem Wind zugeordnet werden, der Baum dem Holz. Letztlich erschloss sich Narcissa aber keine Reihenfolge der Symbole oder die Art, wie der Würfel vielleicht berührt werden musste, um die Falle zu öffnen. Furcht verspürte sie in diesem Moment nicht. Nur Neugier und Wissensdrang, als sie beherzt nach dem Artefakt griff. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, packte sie es nur mit acht Fingern an. Die beiden Daumen berührten den Würfel nicht. Auf jedem Symbol lag einer ihrer Fingerspitzen und sie hielt den Würfel so, dass eine Hand unter ihm war, die andere auf ihm. Als sie ihn anhob, spürte sie die untrügliche Hitze der Magie. Ihr Atem setzte ehrfürchtig kurz aus und dann bewegten sich ihre Hände von allein in entgegengesetzte Richtung. Es war nur eine minimale Bewegung, doch der Würfel öffnete sich einen Spalt in der Mitte. Ein grelles Licht erfüllt den Raum und Narcissa kniff erschrocken ihre Augen zusammen. Der Würfel wurde in ihren Fingern warm und für ein paar Momente verlor sie jegliches Gespür für ihren Körper oder auch den Raum, in dem sie sich befand. Es schwindelte sie heftig und sie hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Gerade als sie in Panik geraten wollte, war es vorbei. Das Licht verschwand, der Würfel schloss sich und war nur noch lauwarm. Doch vor ihr, am Boden, lag ein bewusstloser Manni Ramsey.  
„Ach du großer …“, begann sie und legte besser das Artefakt vorsichtig zur Seite, ehe sie sich Ramsey ansah. Im selben Moment kamen Lucius und Snape in die Schatzkammer.  
„Narcissa? Was ist denn geschehen?“, fragte ihr Mann sofort besorgt mit verblüfften Blick auf Ramsey. Snape kniete sich schon neben den jungen Mann und untersuchte ihn auf Leben.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe den Würfel wohl zufällig geöffnet und …“ Sie zitterte nun, da sie in Lucius‘ Armen lag und begriff, welche ungeheure Macht sie da gerade gespürt hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte immer noch so heftig und schnell, als würde es zerspringen wollen.  
„Beruhige dich, Narcissa. Ich bin da. Alles ist gut!“, raunte er ihr ins Ohr und rieb beruhigend über ihre Schulter.  
„Er lebt.“ Snape klang kühl und nicht so überrascht.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht, Narcissa?“  
„Ich … weiß es wirklich nicht. Habe ihn berührt, mit acht Fingern, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, welcher Finger welches Symbol berührt hat, weil ich nicht hingesehen habe. Es ging so schnell und es war …“ Sie suchte nach Worten.  
„Mächtig?“, half Snape ihr trocken aus.  
Sie nickte nur.  
„Gut. Ihr bringt Ramsey in sein Zimmer. Fixiert ihn magisch und sagt noch niemand etwas von seiner Rückkehr. Auch nicht seinem Bruder! Wir werden uns später ausführlich mit ihm beschäftigen, doch zuvor werde ich diesen unheilvollen Gegenstand wegbringen.“  
„Was?“, fuhr Lucius alarmiert auf.  
„Ja. Du siehst, was geschieht und du bist schlau genug, dass du dir denken kannst, wer der mysteriöse Auftragsgeber dieser beiden idiotischen Diebe war, Malfoy?!“  
„Der Dunkle Lord persönlich“, sagte Narcissa, anstatt ihres Gatten.  
„Na und? Selbst wenn! Wir wissen auch, wozu er das Ding braucht. Für Dumbledore und diesen nervigen Jungen Potter. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm das Ding freiwillig gegeben, wenn er mich nur gefragt hätte“, sagte Malfoy bissig. Snape konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, doch durchschaute der Blonde eben nicht alle Zusammenhänge und hatte kein Interesse an einem Fairplay.  
„Das hätte der Dunkle Lord nicht tun können, denn dann wäre sein Plan publik geworden und wäre unter Umständen bis zu Potter und Dumbledore gelangt. Es wäre kein Vorteil mehr für ihn gewesen, wenn man über den Bermuda-Octocon Bescheid gewusst hätte, das siehst du doch ein?“  
„Aber es ist doch egal. Wenn es den Dunklen Lord unterstützt, geben wir es ihm einfach und nehmen würdevoll seine Anerkennung entgegen“, knurrte Lucius wieder auf diese naive Art eines trotzigen Kindes, dass es niedlich anmuten würde, wenn nicht so viel auf dem Spiel stehen würde.  
„Es wäre nicht richtig, Lucius und du weißt das!“, kam ihm überraschend Narcissa zu Hilfe.  
„Ach komm schon. Hier geht es doch nicht darum fair zu spielen, sondern nur darum lebend aus der Sache rauszukommen, oder?“  
„Und wenn der Dunkle Lord unsere aller Magie in dem Würfel sammeln will, um sie gegen Potter und Dumbledore einzusetzen?“, warf Narcissa nun ein. Lucius sah sie skeptisch an und Severus bewunderte das taktische Geschick dieser Frau.  
„Das wäre gut möglich!“, unterstützte er sie schnell und sah, dass Lucius fast überzeugt war.  
„Die Situation ist so schon unübersichtlich und schwierig genug, findest du nicht … Lucius?“ Severus tat etwas, was ihn selbst überraschte. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und berührte vor Narcissas Augen Lucius Wange zärtlich mit seiner Hand. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er sie überrascht blinzeln in Malfoys Augen aber sah er genau das, auf was er gehofft hatte. Lucius stellte seine eigennützigen Ziele über die des Ganzen. Alles, was Lucius gerade wollte, war seine Zuneigung, seine Nähe und sein Wohlwollen, weil er endlich gefunden hatte, was er sich ersehnt hatte. Da war ihm im Endeffekt der Dunkle Lord vollkommen egal.  
„Okay, dann nimm das Ding, Snape. Sag mir nur wohin du es bringst?“  
„Ans Ende der Welt!“  
„Und wo soll das sein? Der Nordpol?“ Severus grinste nur zweideutig.  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber es wird sicher vor jeglichem Machtzugriff sein, das kann ich dir versprechen. Auch vor meinem, falls du Sorgen hast.“  
„Bestimmt nicht, Snape“, sagte Lucius so übertrieben schnippisch, dass sogar Narcissa ein Geräusch der Belustigung entfloh.  
„Dann beeile dich, Severus …“, sagte Narcissa, schon wieder ernster.  
„Werde ich. Dann werden wir uns um Ramsey kümmern. Wir brauchen noch Batist, tot oder lebendig, damit wir uns für den Dunklen Lord eine gute Geschichte ausdenken können.“  
Malfoy nickte und dann disapparierte Severus Snape. Sein Magisches Durchbrechen der Barriere, ließ Lucius schmerzhaft zusammenzucken. Narcissa hielt ihn vorsorglich am Ellenbogen fest.  
„Sorge dich nicht um ihn. Er ist stark.“

Severus stand kurze Zeit später in Guam am Strand und sah auf das unendlich erscheinende Meer hinaus. In seiner schwarzen Kluft passte er überhaupt nicht auf diese kleine Insel in der Philippinischen See. Das Gute war, die Menschen in dieser Gegend waren extrem tolerant und mit nichts zu erschrecken. Snapes Entschluss den Würfel für immer im Mariannengraben zu beerdigen, war sehr spontan. Eigentlich müsste er ihn zu Dumbledore bringe, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass der Octocon auch da nicht sicher wäre. Der Krieg würde auch weiterhin Opfer fordern und vielleicht war Albus zu optimistisch, wenn er davon ausging, dass Hogwarts eine uneinnehmbare Festung wäre. Niemand mit so viel Macht wie Voldemort oder Dumbledore dürften dieses Artefakt in die Finger bekommen. Es müsste verschwinden und für immer unzugänglich sein. Am liebsten würde er es vernichten, doch bei derart machtvollen Relikten, war das beinah unmöglich, weil sie sich wie ein Perpetuum mobile selbst mit Macht versorgten. Entschlossen begab er sich dann zum nahen Tiefseegraben, dem tiefsten des ganzen Planeten und ließ den Würfel dann dicht über den Wellen fallen. Eine Weile konnte er das Absinken des Würfels noch mit seinen Sinnen nachverfolgen, dann entzog sich die Würfelmagie seinem magischen Spürsinn. Trotzdem blieb er noch eine ganze Weile an Ort und Stelle, um eventuelle Schatten zu enttarnen, die ihm vielleicht unbemerkt gefolgt waren. Er war und blieb allein.

Unglaublich erleichtert und ziemlich müde, begab er sich zurück zum Malfoy-Manor.


	12. Chapter 12

Er traf Lucius in der Bibliothek an und bat ihn zuerst, ihm die Erinnerung der letzten Momente, zu nehmen. Begeistert wirkte der Blonde nicht, doch er hob den Zauberstab.  
„Wirklich, Severus? Was ist, wenn wir den Würfel brauchen?“  
„Für was?“  
„Keine Ahnung … um uns zu verteidigen, vielleicht?“ Severus verengte nur missbilligend die Augen.  
„Denkst du ernsthaft wir beide hätten eine Chance gegen den Dunklen Lord oder Dumbledore? Tue es jetzt, Lucius oder ich frage deine Frau.“ Malfoy seufzte und tat es schließlich. Einen Moment stand Snape wie benommen neben ihm und sah ausdruckslos in den Raum, doch dann fing er sich wieder.  
„So, wo ist Manni Ramsey?“  
„In seinem Zimmer. Narcissa ist bei ihm.“  
„Ist er wach?“  
„Nein. Und es ist fraglich, ob es …“ Snape war schon weg und Lucius blinzelte bestürzt, über die eklatante Unhöflichkeit seines schwierigen Gastes einfach mitten im Gespräch zu verschwinden. Andererseits wollten sie die Sache so schnell wie es ging bereinigen, deshalb apparierte auch er in Ramseys Zimmer. Severus hob gerade ein Augenlid an und dann schlug er Manni Ramsey jähe ein paarmal und nicht besonders sanft die flache Hand ins Gesicht. Links. Rechts. Links. Rechts.  
Narcissa zuckte erschrocken zurück und Lucius, der an ihre anfänglichen Kämpfe dachte, verkniff sich besser ein begeistertes Lachen. Ja, Snape war mitunter unberechenbar, doch das machte seinen finsteren Charme unbedingt aus. Sein Geschlecht begann sich unwillkürlich zu verhärten und er sah besser zu Narcissa, ehe es peinlich wurde.  
Manni stöhnte und öffnete dann die Augen. Er war bleich und sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Erst schien er niemand zu erkennen. Narcissa drängte Snape zur Seite und sah Ramsey an.  
„Manni? Ich bin es, Mrs Malfoy. Wie geht es dir?“  
„Was … was ist passiert?“, stammelte er und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Narcissa half ihm und gab ihm dann ein Glas mit Wasser, was er gierig trank und dann hustete, weil er sich dabei ein wenig verschluckt hatte.  
„Sag du uns, was passiert ist, Ramsey!“, forderte Snape dunkel. Lucius hatte sich ein wenig zurückgezogen. Hier wurde er nicht gebraucht, dachte er amüsiert. Es gab den guten Cop, seine wertvolle Ehefrau und den bösen Cop, seinen verruchten Liebhaber, der ihn zum Schreien brachte.  
„Ich weiß nicht …“  
„Lüg nicht! Ich kann es an deinen Augen sehen, Ramsey und …“  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, Severus!“, wies Narcissa den Hogwarts-Lehrer scharf zurecht und drückte Manni wieder sanft nach hinten auf sein Bett zurück. Manni stöhnte leidend. Ein wenig zu theatralisch, wie Lucius fand. Er räusperte sich und Snape sprach.  
„Du warst plötzlich verschwunden und niemand wusste, wohin du verschwunden bist. Nicht mal dein kleiner Bruder Rodmar.“  
„Rodmar. Ist er … in Ordnung?“  
„Noch“, antwortete Snape kalt.  
„Wir haben dich in unserer Schatzkammer gefunden. Würdest du uns verraten, wie du da rein gekommen bist und was du da zu suchen hattest?“, fragte die Hausherrin fast liebenswürdig.  
„Ehrlich? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Muss Zufall gewesen sein. Ich kann mich an gar nichts erinnern.“  
„Gut. Dann hast du sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mir deine Erinnerung ansehe. Du wirst ja dann ebenso Interesse daran haben, was geschehen ist, wie wir, oder?“, fragte Snape lauernd. Narcissa und er hatten den armen Ramsey strategisch in die Ecke gedrängt.  
„Ich bin vielleicht nur gestolpert“, erwiderte Manni jammernd und Lucius lachte verächtlich.  
„Auf einem ebenmäßigen Gang? Bis du über deine Füße gestolpert, Manni?“, fragte er nun böse nach.  
„Am besten sagst du uns, was geschehen ist, Manni. Bitte“, fügte Narcissa abmildernd an. Nur Snape, der Mannis Schwachpunkt längst entdeckt hatte, nutzte ihn aus.  
„Oder ich mache deinen Bruder zu einem sabbernden Idioten, den du ab sofort mit einem Löffeln füttern musst!“, zischte Snape ihn ungeduldig an. Gott, halt deinen Mund oder ich reiße mir gleich hier, vor allen meine Hose runter und bettele dich an mich zu ficken, dachte Lucius erregt und wandte sich ab, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen, damit er seine Contenance wiederfand.  
„Nein, bitte nicht. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ihr von mir wollt und …“ Severus hatte genug. Er deutete Narcissa an, zurückzutreten, setzte sich dann auf das Bett, drückte Manni, der aufstehen wollte, unsanft mit der Hand nach unten und drang in seinen Kopf ein.  
Während er das tat, trat Narcissa an die Seite ihres Mannes und flüsterte:  
„Du bist verrückt, dich mit diesem Teufel einzulassen, Luce.“ Ein entzücktes Lächeln war in ihrer Stimme und er spiegelte es.  
„Bin ich wohl und du hättest es auch getan, leugne es nicht, Cissi“, Jetzt lächelte auch sie sichtbar und griff nach seiner Hand. Gemeinsam sahen sie in den Garten und ignorieren Snapes nicht allzu feinfühliges Vorgehen.

Es war, wie sie sich gedacht hatten. Ramsey und Batist waren in einem geheimen Auftrag des Dunklen Lords hier, um sich den Bermuda-Octocon anzueignen. Ramseys kleiner Bruder wurde auf Mannis Bitte hin nicht eingeweiht. Batist sollte sich um Narcissa und den Zugangszauber zur Schatzkammer kümmern, während Manni den Würfel stehlen sollte. Wie die Magische Falle funktionierte, wussten beide nicht. Sie waren nur Handlanger von Voldemort (der auch nichts Genaueres über den Bermuda-Octocon wusste). Severus war wenig überrascht. Mächtige hatten immer Lakaien. Auch er war nur ein Helfer des großen Albus Dumbledor. Manni hat die Tür öffnen können, hat auch gleich den Würfel gefunden und ihn naiv wie er war, angepackt. Er hatte sich plötzlich geöffnet und ihn eingesaugt. Dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war, war wohl eher ein Wunder. Im Grunde wusste er nun alles, was es zu wissen gab. Es fehlte nur eine Information. Wo war Batist? Denn den bräuchten sie auch noch. Großzügig sah er über Mannis Gekeuche und Gestöhne hinweg, als er weiter in seinem Gedächtnis herumwühlte, auf der Suche nach einem Ort, an dem sich Batist befinden könnte. Severus fand nur ungenaue und sehr schwammige Informationen über eine junge Frau, die vielleicht Batist Freundin war. Getroffen hatte sie Manni nie, kannte aber den Namen der Dame. Daphne Moreau. Mehr fand er nicht und zog sich zurück.  
Manni Ramsey zitterte wie Espenlaub und Snape drehte sich zu den Malfoys um.  
„Obliviert ihn, Lasst ihn glauben, er ist in eine hausinterne magische Falle geraten und niemand hat es bemerkt. Er hat nie die Schatzkammer gefunden und niemals den Octocon berührt. Dann darf sein Bruder zu ihm.“  
Lucius und Narcissa nickten und dann verschwand er, um ausgiebig und heiß zu duschen. Es war nicht zu glauben, doch er freute sich wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auf das Mittagessen.

Narcissa hatte ungefragt den Unterricht übernommen und erschien mit roten Wangen am Tisch. Snape und ihr Gatte aßen schon und unterhielten sich leise. Nichts daran fand sich eigenartig oder bereitete ihr ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Im Gegenteil. Sie setzte sich hinzu und ihr Mann - sie ließ fast die Gabel vor Verblüffung fallen – goss ihr Wein ins Glas, weil der Diener gerade abwesend war.  
„Ungeahnte Talente …“, murmelte Snape nur dunkel und sah sie ausdruckslos an. Sie lächelte trotzdem.  
„Gibt es etwas Neues?“  
„Ja, ich habe mit Rodmar gesprochen und ihn gefragt, ob ihm der Name Daphne Moreau etwas sagt. Tut es. Es ist ihre Cousine, sie wohnte in Barfleur, an der nordfanzösischen Küste. Soweit ich das verstanden habe, sind sie einander sehr zugetan. Sie ist wohl auch eine Hexe und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er bei ihr Schutz sucht, dieser Feigling.“  
„Gut, dann haben wir ja ein Reiseziel“, sagte Lucius und dachte nicht mal daran seine erregende Begeisterung in seinem Ton zu verstecken. Narcissa musste grinsen, weil es so guttat, ihren Mann so gelöst zu erleben. So viele Jahre war sie der Meinung gewesen, diesen narzisstischen Egomanen zu kennen und zu wissen, dass sein Problem sein völlig absurder Stolz und seine Herrschsucht war, nur um jetzt eines Besseren belehrt zu werden.   
„Ich würde dir ja anbieten mitzukommen, Narcissa, doch einer muss den Unterricht übernehmen, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass der Dunkle Lord Ergebnisse sehen will.“ Sie lächelte ungezwungen und aufrichtig.  
„Das ist kein Problem. Ich mache das wirklich sehr gern und werde mein Bestes geben. Ich möchte euch beide nur darum bitte, gut aufeinander aufzupassen!“  
Lucius griff ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht und Severus sagte im tiefen Brustton der Überzeugung:  
„Ich passe immer gut auf mich auf. Und ich bin sicher, dein Mann passt auch gut auf mich auf.“ Er sagte es so ernst, dass eine komische Stille entstand, dann prustete Narcissa los und Snape korrigierte mit nicht wesentlich fröhlicher Stimme:  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe deinen aufbrausenden Ehemann im Griff und passe gut auf ihn auf.“  
„Als ob du das müssest …“, giftete Lucius unvermeidlich mit spöttischem Unterton.

Zusammen apparierten Snape und Malfoy in die nordfranzösische Kleinstadt Barfleur. Um nicht aufzufallen und Batist nicht gleich unnötig zu warnen, wählten sie den Stadtrand.  
Lucius taumelte einen Moment und Severus packte seinen Arm. Der Wind war extrem heftig und die Wolken sahen aus, als wenn es gleich einen ziemlich heftigen Schauer geben würde.   
„Wie ist der Plan?“  
„Wir gehen zur Adresse, die Rodmar mir mitgeteilt hat, schnappen uns Batist und verschwinden“, knurrte Severus unwillig, denn es war ja wohl klar, wie so vorgehen mussten.  
„Du hast aber schon gehört, dass diese Daphne eine Hexe ist, oder?“  
„Angst, Malfoy?“ Die Erwiderung war nicht ernst gemeint, sondern nur eine kleine aber feine Anspielung, auf den Beginn ihrer leidenschaftlichen Affäre. Allerdings antwortete Lucius vollkommen ernst.  
„Ja. Habe ich, Severus.“  
„Was?“   
Er blieb stehen, packte den Blonden am Arm und zwang ihn auch zum Stehenbleiben. Der Wind ließ ihre Haare heftig flattern und die ersten Tropfen erreichten sie. Es war dunkel und wirklich ungemütlich geworden. Der Pfad, auf dem sie liefen, war einer dieser typischen Steilküstenwege, die Touristen so liebten. Bei schönem Wetter zumindest. Jetzt war hier niemand zu sehen. Die nächsten Häuser waren noch ein ganzes Stück weg und ließen den Ort unwirtlicher und rauer erscheinen, als er vielleicht war.  
„Du hast richtig gehört. Ja, ich habe Angst. Davor, dass ich wieder alles verlieren. Du verstehst das vielleicht nicht, Severus, weil du schon alles verloren hast und …“  
„Wer sagt das? Hast du mich gefragt, Malfoy oder liest du meine Befindlichkeit am Schwung meiner Haare ab. In dem Fall: Ja, ich bin gerade ziemlich ungehalten!“, zischte er. Severus wollte das hier hinter sich bringen, weil es ihn stresste. Er wollte zurück in die Ruhe seines Labors, zurück zu all den hässlichen, lauten Kindern. Gut, vielleicht wollte er auch nur zurück in sein zugiges Gästezimmer im Malfoy Anwesen, in sein Bett, in seinen Armen einen warmen, schlafenden Lucius. Gerade wusste er kaum noch, was er wirklich wollte und war so auf Batist fokussiert, dass ihn Lucius‘ unnötige Unterbrechung aus dem Konzept brachte.  
Ein wenig hilflos sah der Blonde ihn an, griff dann in seine Tasche und band sich mühsam seine Haare zusammen.  
„Können wir jetzt weiter?“  
„Nein, ich will es dir vorher ganz deutlich sagen. Ich will das hier nicht wieder verlieren, Snape.“  
„Was bist du? Ein Mädchen, Malfoy?“  
Lucius blinzelte verdutzt, drehte dann den Kopf und sah aufs Meer, welches schaumig, aufgewühlt und wild war.  
„So fühle ich mich in deiner Nähe, Severus. Sieh hin!“ Er deutete mit seinem Gehstock aufs Wasser. Severus verstand ihn gut. Malfoy war sentimental, weil er fühlte und das war sein gutes Recht und stand ihm zu. Trotzdem war es vor allem zu diesem unpassenden Zeitpunkt problematisch.  
„Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir nach dem ersten Mal im Wald gesagt habe?“ Er bemühte sich wirklich seine Stimme nicht allzu schroff klingen zu lassen.  
„Dass wir kein beschissenes Liebespaar sind?“  
„Genau. Das meinte ich so, Lucius. Es ist nicht so, dass mir das nichts bedeutet, doch du weißt selbst, dass wir das niemals öffentlich machen können. Unsere Beziehung wird immer heimlich, suspekt, bedrohlich und gefährlich sein.“  
„Und leidenschaftlich …“, fügte Malfoy ausdruckslos an. Severus betrachtete ihn. Inzwischen regnete es richtig. Ihre Haare waren schon feucht, ebenso ihre Kleidung. Nass glänzte auf den Wangen und ein Regentropfen hing an Lucius‘ Wimpern.

„Los, tun wir es!“, sagte er provokant, weil er wollte, dass Malfoy endlich aufwachte. Lucius hatte wirklich Angst. Angst davor zu sterben. Jetzt, wo er endlich alles hatte, was sein Herz begehrte. Es war nachvollziehbar, doch entsprach sein Benehmen ganz seiner unreifen Egozentrik, die seinen Charme ausmachte.  
Sein Kopf flog herum. Halb entsetzt, halb entflammt von seinem Vorschlag.  
„Jetzt? Hier?“  
„Ja, warum nicht? Wenn du dich danach ein wenig mehr auf unsere Mission konzentrieren kannst?“  
„Pfff“, machte Lucius gerade verächtlich, als ihn Snape schon zu Boden brachte. Severus war nicht unbedingt ein geduldiger Mann und hasste es, wenn seine Konzentration beeinträchtigt wurde. Lucius wusste das und doch konnte er nichts gegen die aufsteigende Panik in seinem Inneren tun. Etwas sagte ihm, dass es schwierige werden könnte, diesen Batist zu schnappen. Es war nur eine Ahnung, die ihn streifte und doch löste sie eine so unverhältnismäßige Hysterie aus, dass er sich wirklich wie ein Mädchen vorkam.  
„Ich … will nicht … dass es schlecht mit uns beiden endet“, keuchte er, als sich Snape mit seinem Gewicht auf ihn wälzte. Die schwarzen, nassen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und im Licht des trüben Himmels, sah Severus wirklich furchterregend aus. Doch Lucius sah etwas, was vielleicht allerhöchstens diese Schlammbluthexe hätte sehen können, wenn sie nicht so ignorant gewesen wäre. Wärme und der Wunsch nach Nähe, tief in Snapes schwarzen Augen. Fast behutsam, nahm Severus nun seine Lippen zwischen seine. Erst versuchte Lucius die Augen offen zu lassen, weil Snapes hingebungsvolle Mimik selbst ihn ganz betroffen machte. Letztlich schlossen sich seine Lider von ganz allein, umso intensiver der regenasse Kuss wurde. Niemand interessierte sich für das Wasser von oben, den eisigen Wind oder die feuchte Wiese, auf der sie lagen. Die Hitze ihrer Leiber ließ sie vergessen, wo sie waren und weshalb sie hier waren. Mit klammen Fingern öffnete sich Lucius, wie damals im Wald seinen Gürtel und schob seine Hose nach unten. Dabei war es ihm vollkommen egal, ob sie jemand beobachtete, oder wie seine Kleidung, auf die er sonst sehr viel Wert legte, aussah. Er wollte ihn nur in sich spüren. 

Severus konnte es kaum erwarte und schälte sich selbst hastig aus seinen Beinkleidern. Malfoy hatte recht. Ihre Verbindung war leidenschaftlich, aufwühlend und hitzig. Wirklich ernsthaft um Gelassenheit bemüht, nahm er unverzüglich Malfoys harten Schwanz tief in den Mund. Ein langes Stöhnen, war der beste Dank. Es klang wieder auf diese Art erleichtert, dass es in seinem eigenen Magen flatterte. Gab’s das? Er war glücklich, weil er Lucius glücklich machen konnte? Wie verdammt, funktionierte das? Seine Finger glitten zu Malfoys Spalte, rieben verlangend über seinen Muskel und drangen dann ein. Weil er sich sehr gut mit der menschlichen Anatomie auskannte, fand er nach einer kurzen Zeit, in der er seinen Eingang geweitet hatte, den Punkt, an dem er die Prostata stimulieren konnte. Wie im Wald, schrie der Blonde überrascht und erregt auf. Seine folgenden kurzen Schreie waren heiser und so lustvoll, dass es unangenehm fordernd in Severus Lenden zog. Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, kniete er sich zwischen seine Beine, drückte sie ein wenig nach oben und drang in ihn ein. Inzwischen waren seine Haare so nass, dass sie links und rechts nach unten hingen und die Tropfen Lucius lustverzehrtes Gesicht trafen. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, begriff Severus in diesem innigen Moment. Aus einem nicht nachvollziehbaren Grund, schockierte ihn das so, dass er sich für ein paar Sekunden nicht bewegte. Tief in Lucius, betrachtete ihn nur an und lauschte dem begehrlichen Rauschen seines Blutes. Die grauen Augen öffneten sich, sahen ihn an. Fragend und wieder auf diese unfertige Art verwundert, die ihn so extrem an Draco erinnerte. In diesem Moment kam die Sonne hinter den Wolken hervor. Ein Lichtstrahl traf Lucius Augen und sie erstrahlten in dem schönsten, tiefsten Blau, was Severus jemals gesehen hatte. Viel sanfter, als er beabsichtig hatte, bewegte er sich nun an ihm und konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von Lucius‘ Augen nehmen.  
Er fiel in dieses tiefe Blaugrau, spürte überdeutlich seine Arme, die sich fest um seinen Körper gelegt hatten und ihn an sich drückte. Träge, wie eine Katze in der Mittagssonne, keuchte er. Die Lust war überall, fraß seinen Verstand, lähmte seinen Geist und selbst sein Körper verfiel in eine Art mechanische Trance, mit der er sich unbewusst bewegte und aus der ihn erst Lucius‘ schneller werdendes Keuchen riss. Severus hätte nicht genau sagen können, weshalb er es tat, doch er legte sich mit einem Mal komplette auf Malfoy, drückte seinen Mund an seinen regennassen Hals und saugte plötzlich total überwältig von dieser Lust seine Haut in seinen Mund.   
Der andere Mann stöhnte dunkel. Seine Umarmung wurde fester und dann spürte er sein rhythmisches Muskelkrampfen. Auf eine sehr erregende Weise presste sich der Muskel wieder und wieder um seine Männlichkeit herum zusammen. Lucius keuchte haltlos, schnell und so hemmungslos, dass er noch den letzten Funken Selbstbeherrschung verlor. Schnell und hart stieß er in ihn, wieder und wieder, atemlos, getrieben und wie gejagt, bis er ganz oben stand. Heute, im garstigen Wetter der Normandie, gestattete sich Snape in Anbetracht seines verkorksten Lebens einen Schrei der Befreiung. Er schrie ihn in den Wind, der immer noch stark und kalt war. Dann brach er um Luft ringend auf dem anderen Mann zusammen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder aufrappeln konnte.

„Bist du mir jetzt eine Hilfe, Malfoy?“  
„Sind wir jetzt ein beschissenes Liebespaar?“  
Snape musste lachen und obwohl sich Lucius immer sehr vor diesem Beweis der Erheiterung gefürchtet hatte, fand er ihn nun bezaubernd. Severus Snape war lachend ein vollkommen anderer Mann. Und er hatte ihn dazu gemacht!  
„Wenn es dir mit einer Definition besser geht, von mir aus …“  
Snape hatte sich seine nasse Hose hochgezogen und beobachtete Lucius, wie er versuchte den Dreck von seiner Hose zu bekommen. Es war zwecklos und amüsant. Amüsant war es deshalb, weil Malfoy ununterbrochen vor sich hin lächelte und dabei reizend aussah. Seine nassen, verdreckten Haare begannen gerade im Wind zu trocknen, die Sonne ließ seine Augen immer noch strahlen und Severus sah zum ersten Mal seine volle und wahrhaftige Schönheit. Sie lähmte ihn.  
„Fein. Was …?“ Lucius sah ihn neugierig an. Dann schlich sich Sorge in sein Gesicht, als er nicht gleich eine Antwort bekam.  
„Nichts. Nichts“, erwiderte Snape eilig und sah schnell weg. Aber Malfoy kam näher, nahm liebevoll sein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste ihn dann so unpathetisch und aufrichtig, dass es ihm den Atem raubte. Der Kuss war anders, als der hitzige Kampf ihrer Lippen, der nur das Vorspiel für den Kampf ihrer Körper war. Das hier, war eine Bezeugung echter Gefühle. Und Malfoy hatte sogar so viel Taktgefühl, es nicht durch unsinnige, sentimentale Woret zu zerstören.  
Er ließ ihn los, wie er ihn gepackt hatte, entschlossen und unvermeidlich.  
„Auf in den Kampf!“, sagte er, eigenartig fröhlich. Severus nickte nur, denn noch immer war sein Herz voller Ergriffenheit. Er hatte ganz unerwartet etwas gefunden, was er gar nicht gesucht hatte und von dem er ausgegangen war, dass es mit Lily gestorben war. Intimität. Er war über sich selbst sehr verwundert und durchaus auch ein wenig ratlos, auch wenn er das Malfoy gegenüber nie zugeben würde.

Daphnes Haus stand ein wenig abseits auf einem Hügel. Sie blieben in einiger Entfernung stehen und Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gehstock.


	13. Chapter 13

Snape tarnte sich mit dem Desillusio-Zauber und Malfoy tat es ihm gleich. In der Nähe des Hauses, teilten sie sich auf. Snape würde die Vordertür nehmen und Lucius die hintere Tür. Bevor Severus in den Raum stürmen würde, sprach er einen Zauber, der es Daphne und Batist unmöglich machen würde zu disapparieren. Er war schwer zu bewirken und auch nur begrenzt haltbar, deswegen müsste er sich beeilen. Mit einem scharfen „Expulso“ sprengte er die Tür einfach auf, sah aber sofort auf die Spitze von Batists Zauberstab.  
„Warte, Snape!“, sagte der junge Mann. Sein Gesicht war unglaublich finster und doch klang seine Stimme eher zweifelnd.  
„Sprich!“, zischte Severus leise.  
„Wir sollten uns nicht gegenseitig belämpfen oder töten, denn wir stehen doch auf der selben Seite. Der Dunkle Lord hat mich beauftragt …“  
„Dich und Ramsey“, sagte Lucius freundlich, als er zusammen mit Daphne in den kleinen Raum kam. Malfoys Zauberstab war drohend in ihren Hals gepiekt und sein einer Arm, leg um ihre Schulter. Lucius schob die junge Frau unsanft vor sich her und Severus sah in Malfoys Manteltasche den Zauberstab der Hexe. Sein Freund hatte sie also entwaffnet und überwältigt. Unwillkürlich musste er ein stolzes Lächeln unterdrücken.  
„Ja, mich und Ramsey. Wir hatten den Auftrag in die Schatzkammer zu kommen und dort nach einem achtseitigen Würfel zu suchen und ihn zu stehlen. Ramsey kam wohl auch rein, aber nicht mehr raus.“  
„Was hatte der Dunkle Lord damit vor?“, fragte Severus und hob seinen Zauberstab, als er sah, dass Batist nach seinem Dunklen Mal tastete.  
„Keine Ahnung. Denkst du, das sagt er mir? Es war auch keine höfliche Bitte, sondern eine Drohung“, knurrte Batist ungehalten. Sein Blick ging besorgt zu Daphne. Die Dame des Hauses war jung, hübsch und wirkte alles andere als verzweifelt.  
„Dass Ramsey dabei also verschwunden ist, hat dich nicht besorgt?“  
„Nein. Das war im egal. Ich habe nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, selbst in die Artefaktenkammer zu gehen. Dummerweise hatte Ramseys Verschwinden die Sache komplizierter gemacht, als sie hätte sein müssen. Man musste ihn suchen und na ja …“  
„Du hast meine Frau manipuliert und missbraucht und dafür …“ Ganz unerwartet, stieß Lucius Daphne in Richtung Snape, der sie aufhalten musste, sonst wäre er zusammen mit ihr zu Boden gegangen. Diesen Moment nutzte Malfoy, um Batist ohne zu Zögern mit dem „Avada Kedavra“ zu töten.  
„Nein!“ Sein Einspruch kam zu spät. Daphne schrie auf und Snape lähmte sie schnell.  
„Bist du verrückt Malfoy?! Wie willst du das dem Dunklen Lord erklären? Du hast gerade einen seiner Jünger und vor allem, seinen Handlanger getötet!“, fuhr er ihn wütend an und verpasste ihm ganz spontan einen harten Kinnhaken. Malfoy taumelte zurück, keuchte auf und griff sich schockiert an seine Kinnpartie.  
„Was soll der Scheiß, Snape?“ Er riss seinen Zauberstab hoch und schon wieder bedrohten sie sich, obwohl sie noch vor wenigen Momenten in Liebe und aufrichtig verbunden waren.  
„Und warum denkst du nicht nach, Malfoy?“  
„Was denn? Denkst du, ich lasse diesen Kerl am Leben? Er hat mit Narcissa geschlafen und sie nur ausgenutzt.“  
„Und was erzählen wir jetzt Voldemort?“, fuhr ihn Snape bitter an. Lucius erstarrte ein wenig, denn es war unter den Todessern absolut unüblich den Dunklen Lord beim Namen zu nennen.  
„Wir haben doch noch Ramsey …“  
„Den wir obliviert haben. Jetzt wird Voldemort nicht nur wissen, dass wir seinen Plan aufgedeckt haben, sondern auch, dass wir ihn vereitelt haben. Er wird erfahren, dass wir beide, Lucius, gegen ihn arbeiten und jetzt rate mal, an wem er sich rächen wird. Ich gebe dir einen Tipp: Ich bin es nicht, der Frau und Kind hat. Plötzlich sah Lucius an ihm vorbei und hob seinen Zauberstab erneut. Daphne kam zu sich, doch Snape unterbrach ihn schnell aus einer Eingebung heraus. Sie war richtig, denn die Frau räusperte sich, blieb gehorsam an Ort und Stelle mit Blick auf Malfoys einsatzbereiten Zauberstab und sagte:  
„Der Bermuda-Octocon wurde Batist gestohlen.“  
„Was? Was soll das bedeuten?“, motzte Lucius sie an. Seine schönen Augen blitzten ungeduldig und Severus begriff mit einem Mal, was ihn so sehr zu ihm hinzog. Es war sein wechselhafter Charakter, der in einem Moment seine kindlichen Eigensinn zeigte, im nächsten ein weises Verständnis von Intimität und im übernächsten einfach nur eine unberechenbare Mordlust. Lucius war wie eine Perle aus Perlmutt, die je nach Lichteinfall in verschiedenen Farbtönen schimmerte und niemals beständig war.   
„Es heißt, dass ich Batist ausreden wollte, den Würfel an den Dunklen Lord zu übergeben, weil er damit nahezu übermächtigt werden würde.“  
„Was heißt das? Stehst du etwa Potters Seite?“, knurrte Lucius dunkel und drohend.  
„Ich stehe auf keiner Seite. Ich stehe auf der neutralen Seite und der des Gleichgewichts der Kräfte. Batist war ein guter Freund, nicht mein Geliebter, wie alle dachten. Wir haben als Kinde viel Zeit zusammen verbracht und er war ein guter Mensch. So lange, bis ihn Ramsey dazu überredete ein Todesser zu werden. Er kam zu mir, weil er sich hier sicher glaubte, denn seine Absicht wurde aufgedeckt und er konnte im letzten Moment fliehen. Seit er hier in meinem Haus war, habe ich ihn versucht zu überzeugen, dass es nicht richtig ist, was er tut. Doch Batist sagte zurecht, dass er ihm den Würfel bringen muss, sonst wäre er tot. Das ist er jetzt …“ Ihr Blick ging zu Batist und ihre Augen glänzten trügerisch.  
„Und?“, fragte Snape nach.  
„Deshalb könnt ihr nun auch behauptet, jemand hat ihm den Würfel abgenommen und ist unbekannt entkommen. Nehmt seine Leiche mit, sagt dem Dunklen Lord, dass ihr Batist da oder dort gefunden habt und er muss euch glauben.“  
„Trotzdem haben wir noch immer einen seiner wertvollen Anhänger verloren.“  
„Was er euch nicht anhängen könnte, denn sonst müsste er auch seine geheimen Pläne offenlegen. An eurer Stelle würde ich sogar anbieten, den Täter und die Ursache herausfinden zu wollen. Unbedingt. Ich wette, der Dunkle Lord lehnt großzügig ab.“ Snape sah die junge Frau schweigend an. Ihre Denkweise forderte ihm Respekt ab. Sie wäre, wenn sie in England in Hogwarts gewesen wäre, sichere eine ausgezeichnete Slytherin gewesen, bei dieser listigen Denkweise.  
„Wir geben also einem Unbekannten die Schuld?“ Sie nickte und Lucius sah fragend zu Severus.  
„Und warum sollten wir dir vertrauen, Daphne Moreau?“  
„Das könnt ihr nicht … oder wartet, vielleicht gibt es doch was … Vernichtet die unheilvolle Würfelkonstruktion.“  
„Was weißt du darüber?“, fragte Severus interessiert nach.  
„Nicht mehr als du und nicht mehr als Mama Allpa“, sagte sie lächelnd und in diesem Moment konnte sie Severus in seinem Kopf spüren. Offensichtlich war sie eine der wenigen naturbegabten Hexen, die mit der Fähigkeit der Legilimentik geboren wurden.  
„Dann weißt du auch, was mit dem Bermuda-Octocon passiert ist?“  
„Nein, denn du hast dein Gedächtnis löschen lassen. Schlau.“ Sie seufzte und fügte an:  
„Ich hoffe wirklich, er ist zerstört oder an einem Ort, an dem nie jemand suchen wird, denn dieser Würfel könnte alle Magie, die es auf der Erde gibt, einsaugen. Wir alle wären dann nur gewöhnliche Menschen.“  
„Schauderhafte Vorstellung“, sagte Malfoy spontan und Severus zog seine Oberlippe in den Mund, um nicht spöttisch zu lachen.  
„Gehen wir davon aus, dass die Würfel-Konstruktion Geschichte ist!“, sagte Severus fest, denn in dieser Hinsicht kannte er sich gut. Er machte keine halben Sachen. Bei diesen Gedanken ging sein Blick zu dem Blonden, der noch immer wachsam seinen Zauberstab erhoben hatte, jederzeit bereit einen Fluch gegen Daphne zu schleudern. Es gab doch eine Baustelle, auf der er halb Sachen machte, begriff Severus, war im Augenblick jedoch nicht fähig eine Lösung zu finden.  
„Dann sollten wir uns bei dir bedanken, Daphne“, sagte er trocken und nahm den Lähmungszauber endgültig von ihr, indem er seinen Stab sinken ließ. Sie holte tief Luft, sah zu Batist und seufzte wieder.  
„Ich würde gern sagen, dass er hätte nicht sterben müssen, doch es wäre eine Lüge. Sein Charakter war leider schon zu verdorben. Schade um ihn. Aber versprecht mir eins: Um das Gleichgewicht zu wahren, tötet einen von der anderen Seite. Wen ist egal.“  
„Potter!, sagte Malfoy sofort angewidert und Severus vermied es besser zu ihm zu sehen.  
„Tun wir. Verrätst du uns, finden wir dich, verstanden?“ Sie kniff empört die Augen zusammen und ging dann einfach mit hocherhobenem Kopf und würdevoll die Treppe nach oben.  
Snape und Malfoy packten den Körper von Batist und apparierten erst einmal ins Malfoy-Anwesen, um darüber zu beraten, wo sie die Leiche deponierten, damit es glaubwürdig für den Dunklen Lord war.

„Ich hoffe, der Würfel ist nicht in Hogwarts?!“, sagte Lucius und sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Unsinn! Ich wirke vielleicht hin und wieder verrückt, aber ich bin es nicht. Ich denke, ich habe ihn zerstört. Ende der Diskussion, denn wir werden es nicht mehr erfahren, weil du gründlich warst, mein Liebster …“ Lucius Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er ihn so zärtlich ansprach. Narcissa würde gleich zu ihnen in die Bibliothek kommen, doch noch waren sie allein.  
„Wird … Daphne Moreaus Plan wirklich funktionieren?“, fragte Lucius nun und hörte verärgert wie weich seine Stimme war. Snapes verbales Streicheln war so unerwartet gekommen, dass sie tief in ihn eingedrungen war und ihn dort noch immer liebkoste und sein Geschlecht anschwellen ließ. Ein wenig schämte er sich dafür, dass er so schnell und mit der Zuverlässigkeit des Todes auf ihn reagierte.  
„Er klingt gut und ich hoffe es, aber ich weiß es nicht. Verlasse dich nicht darauf und rechne besser mit dem Schlimmsten.

„Spricht der Pessimist …“, sagte Narcissa und betrat den Raum. Sie war sichtlich erfreut, dass die beiden wohlbehalten zurück waren und ließ sich nun alles erzählen. Alles, bis auf das schlammige und heiße Vorspiel.  
„War der Kampf heftig?“, fragte sie dann besorgt.  
„Ähm … nein, weshalb?“, erwiderte Lucius verwundert. Sie deutete auf seine verdreckte Kleidung und hob die Brauen.  
„Oh, nein … ich bin …“  
„Er ist ausgerutscht und hingefallen“, sagte Snape. Beide sahen peinlich berührt, wie Narcissa scharf Luft holte und sich das Lachen verkniff. Zumindest ihr Ehemann errötete heftig und wandte verlegen seine Augen ab.  
„Wie klingt der Plan für dich, Narcissa?“, fragte Severus ungeduldig.  
„Ihr hättet diese Frau töten sollen. Aber ja, er klingt so, als wenn er funktionieren könnte. Allerdings wäre es unpassend, wenn Lucius wieder in Anwesenheit des Dunklen Lords …“ Sie brach betreten ab, weil sie seine Schwäche so direkt angesprochen hatte.  
„Tut mir leid“, fügte sie an, doch Lucius sagte fest:  
„Nein, du hast recht. Ich muss mich wirklich zusammennehmen, doch ich denke, meine Ausgangsposition ist diesmal besser.“ Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen den Blick von Severus suchten. Dessen schwarze Augen wichen seinen nicht aus und einen Moment lang, lag ihr Blick innig und vertraut ineinander. Er sah das unmerkliche Zustimmen des Schwarzhaarigen und verspürte mit einem Mal eine so massive Euphorie in sich, dass er beinah aufgesprungen wäre, sich Narcissa geschnappt hätte und sie im Kreis herumgewirbelt hätte, wie er es früher mit Draco getan hatte, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war. Severus erwiderte seine Gefühle und was gab es Schöneres, als zurückgeliebt werden?  
„Wir schaffen das schon. Wie wäre das alte Verließ im Tower von London?“ Alle stimmten zu und deshalb brachte Snape Batists Leiche dahin. Danach löschte Narcissa seine Erinnerung an den Ort, an den er den jungen Todesser gebracht hatte, um nicht damit in Verbindung gebracht zu werden.

„Du hast ihn für mich getötet?“ Narcissa küsste sein Gesicht liebevoll, nicht drängend oder anderweitig motiviert.  
„Wir lieben uns doch und sind nach wie vor eine Familie“, flüsterte er. Lucius ließ sich von ihr umarmen und schmiegte sich in ihre weichen Arme wie ein kleines Kind. Viele Begebenheiten der letzten Zeit verstand er nicht. Seine sexuelle Gier, die heiß in ihm aufflammte, sobald Snape nur seinen Tonfall absenkte, verwirrte ihn eben so, wie ihn seine unberechenbaren Reaktionen verstörten. Aber vielleicht hatte Severus recht. Vielleicht fand er endlich heraus, wer er wirklich war. Der Prozess war schmerzhaft und gleichzeitig wundervoll.  
„Wenn das vorbei ist …“  
„So schnell ist das nicht vorbei, Cissi“, unterbrach er sie bekümmert.  
„Ich weiß. Aber wenn … ich gehe davon aus, es endet. So etwas endet immer, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Wenn es endet, Lucius, dann wirst du deinen eigenen Weg gehen und ich meinen, ja?“ Seine erste Reaktion war ein Widerspruch. Tief in sich drin, verstand er aber sehr gut, was sie sagte. Sie mussten sich aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien und es war eine gute Portion Eigennutz in Narcissas Vorschlag, den er ihr nicht verübeln konnte.  
„Draco ist inzwischen ein großer Junge und alt genug, um zu verstehen. Wir werden auch weiterhin immer als Familie verbunden sein, doch wir werden kein Leben zu dritt teilen. Stimmst du mir zu?“  
„Ja“, sagte er sofort.  
„In Ordnung. Jetzt los, geh zu ihm …“ Sie drückte ihren Mann ein wenig von sich und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
„Du bist du großartigste Ehefrau, die ich hätte bekommen können, Cissi“, sagte er zärtlich und küsste ihre Lippen.  
„Ich weiß. Jetzt verschwinde!“, kicherte sie und schubste ihn ein wenig von sich weg.

Lucius ging zu Severus‘ Zimmer. Ihr gemeinsames Abendessen war zum allerersten Mal, seit die Todesser in seinem Haus waren, entspannt und fast angenehm gewesen. Snape hatte den anderen Todessern von Batists Verschwinden erzählt und angedeutet, dass eine weitere, unbekannte Macht im Spiel war. Ramsey, der nichts mehr von seinem Auftrag wusste, wirkte desinteressiert und alle anderen Todesser stellten ihre Neugier nach ein paar zusätzlichen Fragen ein. So war das in ihren Kreisen. Im Normalfall agierte jeder nach seinen eigenen Zielen. Das Leben der Anderen zählte nichts. Manche Dinge hatten wirklich Vorteile, dachte Severus erleichtert und setzte sich zu Narcissa und Lucius an den Tisch.  
Es war verführerisch nun ständig zu Malfoy zu schauen, doch er unterließ es aus Respekt Narcissa gegenüber. Sie sprachen ausnahmsweise über andere Sachen, die mal nichts mit dem Bermuda Octocon, dem Dunklen Lord oder den Dunklen Künsten zu tun hatten. Lucius wirkte so wundervoll gelöst, dass es ständig in seinem Magen flatterte, wenn er ihn nur aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. Hatte er sich tatsächlich in diesen Mann verliebt? Es fühlte sich sehr danach an. Vor allem fehlten die Reue und die Beschämung darüber. Unerwartet musste er an Albus Dumbledore denken und sein Herz krampfte sich kurz und mitfühlend zusammen. Des Einen Freud, des And’ren Leid, kam ihm in den Sinn und er konzentrierte sich besser schnell auf das Gespräch am Tisch. Narcissa fragte gerade nach dem Lehrsystem von Hogwarts und da hatte er ein paar Erläuterungen beizutragen.

Jetzt stand er am Fenster seines kleinen Zimmers und grinste in den dunklen Garten. Eins musste man Lucius Malfoy ja lassen. Der Mann war absolut konsequent. Nach allem, was zwischen ihnen war, hatte er ihm nie ein anderes Zimmer angeboten. Irgendwie erfreute das Severus auf eine perverse Art, die sein Glied steif machte. Nur weniger später klopfte es leise an seiner Tür. Er wusste genau, wer es war und wie es enden würde. Während er zur Tür ging, erinnerte er sich an Lucius‘ Flehen. Er wollte nicht, dass es zwischen ihnen schlecht endete und er stimmte diesem romantischen Wunsch unbedingt zu. Gleichzeitig aber, wusste er genau, dass es schlecht enden würde. Severus wusste nicht wann und wie oder gar weshalb. Er spürte nur tief in seinen Knochen, dass es für sie beide keine Zukunft geben würde. Aber das war gut, denn nur deshalb erlaubte er sich seine Zuneigung zu dem blonden Verrückten auszuleben. Nur deshalb ließ er seine Gefühle zu und würde ihn gleich mit dem totalen Ernst des letzten Momentes lieben.

Wortlos, fast ein wenig schüchtern, trat Lucius in sein Zimmer und ebenso schweigsam zog er ihn in seine Arme. Er roch gut, bemerkte er, als er sein Gesicht an seine weichen Haare drückte. Fast augenblicklich konnte er spüren, wie sich der Hausherr in seinen Armen zu entspannen begann. Ihn zu halten, befriedigte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die er nicht zu packen bekam. Lily hatte ihm mal einen viel zu starken Beschützerinstinkt unterstellt, der es unmöglich machte in seinem Beisein, frei zu sein. Aber wer wollte schon frei sein, wenn man liebte? Vielleicht verstand dieser reizvolle Mann in seinen Armen seine Wesen viel besser, als es Lily je getan hatte?  
Liebevoll, doch mit zunehmendem Begehren, ließ Severus seine Hände von Lucius Schultern über seinen Rücken hinunter zu seinem Hinterteil gleiten. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und alle seine Sinne, selbst der magische, konzentrierten sich auf den anderen Mann und seinen attraktiven Körper. Seine Hände tasteten seine Rückenmuskeln ab, seine Fingerspitzen zeichnete die Kuhle seiner Wirbelsäule nach und teilten dann weiter unten seine Lenden. Unvermeidlich nahm seine Atemfrequenz zu. Lucius drückte sich so eng an ihn, dass sich ihre Körper fast an allen Stellen berührten und eine Hitze produzierte, die irritierend war.  
„Ja, wir sind ein beschissenes Liebespaar“, raunte Severus ihm nun mit geschlossenen Augen ins Ohr. Es war seine Liebeserklärung und der andere Mann verstand sie sofort.  
„Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte er heiser zurück. Spontan von seiner Rührung überwältig, griff Severus nicht allzu sanft in Lucius‘ Haare, zog daran ein wenig seinen Kopf nach hinten und drückte ihm dann hungrig seine Lippen auf den Mund. Überwältigt stöhnte der Blonde in seinen Mund. Schon trafen sich ihre Zungen und der übliche Kampf begann. Severus, erleichtert darüber, nicht seine wahre Natur, die roh und grob war, verstecken zu müssen, drängte Lucius zu seinem Bett. Unter kleinen Bissen, süßem bis schmerzhaften Einsaugen von Haut und festen Handgriffen, zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus, nur um gleich darauf wieder nackt, erhitzt und schwer zusammen aufs Bett zu sinken. Lucius Hände wanderten schamlos über seinen Körper, berührten ihn an Stellen, an die Severus selten mit anatomischer Bezeichnung dachte und küsste ihn mal sanft und neckend, mal hart und verlangend. Als Lucius dann ein wenig überraschend mit seinen Lippen die Spitze seiner Männlichkeit erreichte, zuckte Severus kurz zusammen.  
Es war befremdlich und im ersten Moment furchteinflößend. Im zweiten Moment, stöhnte er jedoch nur noch stimuliert und begeistert. Auch er hatte das schon bei Malfoy getan, doch Lucius tat es anders. Viel aufmerksamer, feinfühliger und irgendwie exakter als er. Ungeahnte Qualitäten, dachte Severus nur träge und überließ sich dann dieser wundervollen Liebkosung.  
So lange, bis er merkte, dass die Spannung unerträglich wurde. Er zog ihn auf sich, küsste ihn wieder, fester, eindringlicher, bis Lucius vor Schmerz aufstöhnte und Severus Blut schmeckte.  
„Es tut mir …“, keuchte er erschrocken, doch er war nicht mit einer zarten Frau zusammen, sondern mit einem beeindruckenden Mann.  
„Du bist so ein mieser Liebhaber, Snape. Los, küss mich weiter!“, knurrte Malfoy amüsiert. Severus packte seine Oberarme und legte ihn auf den Rücken, um sich gleich schwer und unnachgiebig zwischen seine geöffneten Schenkel zu legen. Ab da waren beide nur noch Atem. Schnell, heiß, abgehakt oder langezogen. Tief und hitzig, schnell und flach, beendet mit einem kleinen Schrei. In vollem Wissen, wer der andere war, lieferten sie sich gegenseitig aus. Ihre Körper waren eins, passten ineinander wie ihre Worte, wenn sie nicht bewusst drüber nachdachten. 

Lucius fühlte sind wund und geschändet an und das erfüllte ihn mit einer so überwältigenden Ekstase, dass er seine Fingerkuppen sehr fest in Severus‘ Schultern presste. Schrei nicht, wollte er noch zu ihm flüstern, weil er merkte wie unkontrolliert und heftig Snape zu beben begann. Es war zu spät. Heißer Samen erfüllte sein Innerstes, ließ ihn nur haltlos keuchen und wimmern, während Severus wirklich schrie. Zweimal. Es klang so herzzerreißend scharf und schmerzerfüllt, dass Lucius die Tränen kamen. Nichts von diesem seltsamen Moment begriff sein Verstand. Sein Herz erfasste es und fühlte.   
Severus entzog sich Lucius nicht. Noch waren sie nicht fertig und am liebsten wäre ihm, wenn er dem anderen Mann versprechen könnte, dass es niemals enden würde. Doch Dinge endeten. So war der Lauf der Welt. Er suchte Lucius‘ Lippen, küsste das salzige Nass von seinen Wangen, fragte aber nicht nach. Das musste er nicht, weil er die Antwort kannte.   
Irgendwann rutschte er zwischen Lucius Beine, nahm sein Geschlecht tief in seinen Mund und schob wie beim ersten Mal seine Finger wieder in seinen geweiteten und von seinem eigenen Samen nassen Eingang. Tief schob er seine Finger und berührte dann wieder diesen einen Punkt, der Lucius lustvoll zusammenzucken und dunkel aufstöhnen ließ. Severus war erbarmungslos und zielstrebig, bis sich der Blonde verzückt und wie im Rausch unter seinen Händen bewegte. Es sah aus, als wollte sich ihm Lucius entziehen und gleichzeitig wollte er nichts mehr als diese unerträgliche Erregung fühlen. Als sein heißer Samen in seinen Mund spritzte, schrie auch Lucius wieder. Rau und guttural, wie im Wald. Existenziell und befreit von einer untragbaren Last. Severus spürte es ebenso. Überall an seinem Körper war eine harte Gänsehaut entstanden und in seinem Inneren vibrierte es erregend.

Wenig später, legte sich Severus neben ihn und zog die Decke über sie beide. Er war unendlich erschöpft und müde. Vermutlich ging es dem Blonden ebenso, denn auch er sagte kein einziges Wort. Sich sehr wohl dieser absurden Situation bewusst, die er sich noch kürzlich so sehr herbeigesehnt hatte, schlief er ein. Lucius Malfoy warm und weich in seinen Armen. Wenn es nicht enden würde, wäre es nicht schön, waren Severus‘ letzte Gedanken.

Am Ende des nächsten Tages, kündigte sich der Dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich für den kommenden Tag an. Der engere Kreis der Todesser, der harte Kern, würden auch anwesend sein. Der Dunkle Lord wollte die Ergebnisse des Trainings sehen.   
„Immerhin will er keine Party“, flüsterte Lucius zynisch in Richtung Narcissa und sie antwortete ebenso bissig:  
„Und immerhin können wir Erfolge vorweisen.“  
Das konnten sie wirklich. Am letzten Tag hatte Snape mit Narcissa den jungen Todessern noch einmal einen Feinschliff verpasst. Das Ergebnis war vorzeigbar. Risiken gab es immer, doch das wusste selbst Voldemort. Der Dunkle Lord wollte nur die allerbesten Voraussetzungen für einen Endkampf.  
„Ich befürchte, wenn er zu begeistert sein wird, schickt er weitere junge Todesser hierher zu Ausbildung“, prophezeite Snape dunkel, als er mit Lucius und Narcissa allein war.  
„Nichts gegen meine ziemlich erfüllende Lehrtätigkeit, doch da hofft man ja fast, dass es bald zum letzten Kampf kommt“, seufzte Narcissa, ein wenig zwiegespalten. Aber Lucius überraschte sie beide, indem er sagte:  
„Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Feier? Nur für uns und die jungen Todesser?“ Snapes Gesicht fror ein und seine Frau blinzelte erstaunt.  
„Wirklich? Ich meine … oh Gott, Lucius, meinst du das ernst?“  
„Ja, meine ich. Nur eine kleine, interne Feier. Wir holen Draco zurück, damit er auch was davon hat, ja?“ Narcissa strahlte sichtlich, denn es war immer ihr Traum mal eine Party auszurichten, doch ihr Mann hatte viel zu sehr Sorge, jemand würde ihn beklauen oder ausspionieren oder sonst welche paranoiden Vorstellungen von einem Fest und vielen Menschen in seinem Haus.  
„Ja, unbedingt! Ich kümmere mich um alles!“, sprach sie aufgeregt, sprang auf und war schon weg.  
„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich versuche nur mein Wesen zu ergründen …“, erwiderte Lucius belustigt und Snape kniff nur die Augen zusammen und ließ seine Mundwinkel nach unten fallen.  
„Aber beschwere dich dann nicht bei mir, wenn etwas fehlt.“  
„Ach was. So lange dich niemand mitnimmt …“

Die Feier wurde sehr nett. Narcissa hatte sich magisch aber auch auf gewöhnlichem, praktischem Weg große Mühe gegeben. Weil sie von Lucius Paranoia wusste, ließ sie die Feier im hausnahen Pavillon stattfinden. Er war hübsch geschmückt, das Essen war exquisite und schmackhaft und alle, selbst Manni Ramsey, der von nichts mehr wusste und vermutlich morgen sein blaues Wunder erleben würde, waren gut gelaunt. Es wurden bunte Cocktails serviert und Narcissa hatte sogar eine Koboldband aufgetan, die unidentifizierbare Musik spielte, die Lucius noch niemals irgendwo vernommen hatte. Draco hatte rote Wangen und unterhielt sich mit glänzenden Augen mit den beiden Frauen. Auch Crabbe, sein Freund war anwesend und starrte den beiden Mädchen ständig auf die Brüste.   
„Na? War doch keine schlechte Idee, oder?“, fragte Narcissa ihn. Sie war zu ihm gekommen, hatte ihm ein rötliches Getränk in die Hand gedrückt und war bestens gelaunt.  
„Denke schon, ja.“  
„Wo ist Severus?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, er verabscheut solche … Veranstaltung.“  
„Alter Miesepeter. Los, such ihn. Er soll seinen Lehrerhintern hierher bewegen!“, trug sie ihm lachend auf. Lucius lief tatsächlich los, war aber auch froh diesem Trubel zu entkommen. Nur unweit des Hauses, traf er auf Snape, der an einer der uralten Buchen gelehnt stand und zum hell beleuchteten Haus sah.  
„Sie sagt, du sollst …“  
„Es ist mir egal, was deine Frau von mir erwartet, Malfoy. Willst du, dass ich da rein gehe?“ Im ersten Moment wollte Lucius eine schnippische Antwort geben, doch etwas lag unter Severus‘ Frage. Ein Ernst, der zwischen ihnen in den letzten Tagen entstanden war. Hin und wieder hatte Lucius davon gehört, dass in Extremsituationen oft emotionale Bindungen entstehen können, die vielleicht sonst nie entstanden wären. Wenn man es ganz genau nahm, war der Dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich dafür verantwortlich, dass sie zusammengefunden hatten. War das nicht pure Ironie?  
„Nein, ich will nicht, dass du da rein gehst“, sagte er, weil es genau das war, was er von Snape kennengelernt hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige gab ihm nicht gleich eine Antwort, trat aber einen Schritt hinter den Baum zurück. Seine Hand schnellte vor, packte Lucius und zog ihn mit sich in den tiefen, nächtlichen Schatten des Baums. Mit einer Hand umfasste er Lucius‘ Kinn, als er seine Lippen berührte. Seine Berührung war überaus sanft und ganz in Gedanken an seine, in Wallung gekommen Gefühle, die er für tot gehalten hatte. Lange und wortlos küssten sie sich, bevor Snape sich jäh losmachte und in Richtung Pavillon lief.  
„Hey?! Was wird das?“, zischte ihm Lucius, um Heimlichkeit bemüht nach.  
„Ich brauche einen Drink!“  
Lucius lief ihm grinsend nach. Er verstand. Auch Severus begann gerade ein paar Seiten an sich zu entdecken, die ihm unbekannt waren. Eine davon war ganz überraschend die gemütliche Geselligkeit, die sich zwischen ihm und Narcissa ergeben hatte. Er hatte es längst in Snapes dunklen Augen gesehen. Er mochte diese Geborgenheit einer Familie und würde wohl einiges dafür tun, um sie zu beschützen.


	14. Epilog

Die Masken pressten sich auf ihre Gesichter, nahmen ihnen die Identität, die Körperlichkeit und in Lucius‘ Fall mal wieder die Luft. Heute waren weniger Todesser da und er konnte sich nicht in der Masse verstecken. Schon gar nicht, weil Voldemort nun Erfolge sehen wollte. Der Dunkle Lord erschien und alle fielen auf die Knie und küssten den Saum seines Umhangs, wie gefordert.   
„Wie ich sehe, fehlt ein Todesser. Batist. Wo ist er?“, fragte er kalt und Snape antwortete, während Lucius‘ Herz zu rasen begann. Berühren konnten sie sich heute nicht. Sie standen noch nicht mal nahe beieinander. Aber allein das Wissen, dass Snape hier war, beruhigte ihn.  
„Das wissen wir nicht. Er verschwand unautorisiert durch die Barriere und niemand weiß, wohin.“ Snapes Stimme war ruhig, langsam und tief und sehr nachdrücklich.  
„Was ist geschehen?“  
„Er hat versucht Lucius Malfoy zu bestehlen. Er ist in seine Schatzkammer eingedrungen, hat dort ein Artefakt gestohlen und hat versucht sich damit aus dem Staub zu machen, als wir es bemerkt haben.“  
Voldemort näherte sich Lucius.  
„Stimmt das, Malfoy?“  
„Ja, mein Lord.“  
„Was hat er gestohlen?“ Die Stimme war scharf und irgendwie wunderte es Lucius, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht einfach in seinen Kopf eindrang, um nachzusehen. Snape hatte ihm allerdings deutlich gesagt, dass Voldemort das nur im Notfall tun würde, denn wenn er die Legilimentik nutzte, dann waren seine Kanäle auch beidseitig durchlässig. Nicht alle Todesser beherrschten die Technik des Gedankenlesens. Glücklicherweise gehören wir beide dazu, hatte Severus zuversichtlich gesagt, während er mit seinen Fingerspitzen durch seine Haare fuhr. Den späten Rest der Feier, hatte sie in seinem Bett verbracht und lagen nun erschöpft aber wohlig entspannt nebeneinander.

„Eine Würfel-Konfiguration, deren Sinn sich mir nie erschlossen hat. Ich habe sie selbst nur bei einer Wette gewonnen. Von einem Kobold namens Grocett.“ Lucius Atem ging schnell und er merkte, wie sich das untrügliche Zittern der Panik in ihm aufzubauen begann.  
„In wessen Auftrag? Dumbledore? Potter? Oder war es seine eigene Idee?“  
„Das ist uns nicht bekannt, Dunkler Lord. Vielleicht steht eine weitere, unbekannte Macht dahinter?“, deutete Snape eiskalt manipulierend an.  
„Findet Batist!“, fuhr der Lord zwei andere Todesser scharf an. Sie verschwanden augenblicklich.  
„Hast du sonst noch Schätze, von denen du keine Ahnung hast, Malfoy?“  
„Möchte der Dunkle Lord selbst nachsehen?“, bot er höflich und in dem guten Wissen an, vorher alle relevanten Artefakte beiseite geschafft zu haben.  
„Nein, denn ich vertraue dir. Das geht an alle anderen Todesser auch. Vertrauen hält selbst die Dunklen Mächte zusammen, ist es nicht so?“   
Auch das hatte Snape ihm erklärt. Voldemort lief ständig in Gefahr Anhänger zu verlieren, oder gar nicht erst neu zu bekommen. Wenn er seine engsten Handlanger mit übertriebenen und nicht gerechtfertigten Argwohn vergraulte, würde er schnell an Macht verlieren. Das würde ihr großer Vorteil sein. Lucius und Severus stand ganz weit oben auf der Beliebtheitslist und selbst Voldemort würde sich zweimal überlegen, ob er auf Malfoys Reichtum und seinen Einfluss verzichten könnte oder ob es Sinn machte, sich Snapes Loyalität und große magische Kraft zu verscherzen.

Alle Todesser bejahten gehorsam. Lucius und Severus sicherlich am wenigstens enthusiastisch, weil es eine pure Lüge war. Voldemort wollte sich nur nicht als hinterlistiger Dieb und Strippenzieher offenbaren, der Malfoy nicht einfach offen aufforderte all seine Reichtümer auszuhändigen, weil er damit sein falsches Spiel zugeben müsste.  
„Dann will ich jetzt die Resultate des Trainings sehen!“, forderte er und wechselte damit einfach das Thema. Lucius war erleichtert und beobachtete Severus, der seine Schüler antreten ließ. Manni Ramsey wurde mit keinem Wort thematisiert und es war klar, dass der Dunkle Lord in den Verstand des jungen Mannes eindringen und nachsehen würde, sobald er die Möglichkeit haben würde. Gut, dass sie auch da gründlich aufgeräumt hatten. Natürlich würde ihr Anführer wissen, dass Ramsey manipuliert worden war, doch er könnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, von wem und zu welchem Zweck. Sein Misstrauen würde somit ziellos ins Leere laufen.

Die jungen Todesser führten ihre spielerischen Kämpfe vor und selbst Lucius war erstaunt, was Snape und seine Frau in dieser kurzen Zeit geschafft hatten. Voldemort schien zufrieden. Zumindest äußerte er nicht sein Missfallen und das glich einem Lob.  
„Annehmbar“, kommentierte er am Ende und forderte die anderen Todesser auf an seiner Stelle zu applaudieren. Die zwei Todesser kamen zurück.  
„Seine Leiche lag im Kerker des Towers“, sagte der eine und sah angewidert auf Batists Körper, der sich mit ihnen materialisiert hatte.   
„Habt ihr ihn durchsucht? Ihn und den Ort an dem er lag?“  
„Ja, Dunkler Lord. Es war kein Gegenstand zu finden, nur verrostete Fesseln und …“ Voldemort hob gebieterisch die Hand und der Mann schwieg sofort.  
„Kein Würfel, so so …“ Er wandte sich Snape zu.  
„Du sagtest etwas von einer geheimnisvollen dritten Partei, Severus?“  
„Ja, sagte ich. Es ist aber nur eine Vermutung und ich habe keine Beweise dafür. Allerdings kennen wir Potters und Dumbledores Handschrift und danach sieht es einfach nicht aus.“  
„Das klingt plausibel. Finde raus, wer dahinter steckt und greife dafür auf Malfoys Ressourcen zurück“, befahl er und verschwand. Die Masken gingen mit ihm. Als Lucius wieder Luft bekam, hätte er sich fast übergeben, so abgrundtief erleichtert war er. Severus hatte recht gehabt. Voldemort würde davon ausgehen, dass eine große Macht, ein neuer Feind am Werke war. So groß war seine Überheblichkeit, so grenzenlos seine Selbstüberschätzung, dass nur eine Kraft in Frage kommen könnte, die ihm ebenbürtig war. Dass diese Kraft aus drei Kräften zusammengesetzt war, würde ihm niemals in den Sinn kommen. Deshalb hatte er ihnen diese Geschichte um Batist und den Würfel angenommen und nicht in ihren Köpfen herumgewühlt, um das überaus fragile Konstrukt seiner Herrschaft in diesen kritischen Zeiten unbedingt aufrechtzuerhalten.  
Lucius wagte es nicht zu Severus zu gehen, oder mit ihm zu sprechen, ohne seine Emotionen zu offenbaren. Deshalb drehte er sich weg und ging zu Crabbe und Goyle.

„Was hast du auch für ein Dreckszeug in deinem Keller, Malfoy …“, empfing ihn Crabbe verächtlich.  
„Kann man ja nicht ahnen, was man da einbunkert“, sagte Goyle und schlug ihm so fest auf die Schulter, dass er seinem alten Schulfreund fast eine gepfeffert hätte.  
„Aber Snape … ist so ein eiskalter Hund. Seine Stimme hat nicht ein einziges Mal gezittert, wo mir schon der Schweiß den Rücken runter gelaufen ist.“  
„Das will niemand hören, Crabbe. Behalten deine Widerwärtigkeiten bitte für dich!“, knurrte Lucius ihn an.  
„Tut mir leid, Malfoy“, sagte Goyle nun ziemlich ernsthaft.  
„Wegen was?“  
„Na, dass du jetzt weiterhin diesen finsteren Irren an der Backe hast. Man, ich erinnere mich noch an Hogwarts. Er konnte so gruslig sein und …“ Lucius hörte nicht mehr hin. Sie hatten einen Zeitaufschub bekommen und er würde ihn auf jeden Fall nutzen. Severus auch, wie er merkte, denn der Schwarzhaarige sah nun direkt zu ihm rüber. Nur kurz, doch sein Blick war so intensiv, verheißungsvoll und ehrlich, dass es in ihm heftig zu glühen begann.  
„Pass nur auf, dass er dich nicht aus Versehen mit einem Fluch abmurkst, Malfoy“, hörte er Goyles Rat mit einem Ohr.

Narcissa errettete ihn schließlich und er war ihr überaus dankbar dafür.  
„Wie lief es?“  
„Bestens …“  
„Ich bin erleichtert, Luce …“ Ihre Hand war fest in seiner und sie lief mit ihm ins Haus zurück.  
„Snape war wunderbar. Du hättest ihn erleben müssen …“  
„Er IST wunderbar, mein geschätzter Gatte. Sag es ihm, so oft es geht, denn er braucht deine Bewunderung“, flüsterte sie ihm zu. Er küsste ihre Wange und raunte zurück:  
„Höre auf damit, oder ich breche gleich in Tränen aus, Cissi.“  
Sie kicherte vergnügt. Die Lage begann sich zu entspannen. Man aß noch eine Kleinigkeit, trank noch etwas (nicht zu viel, dafür sorgte Malfoy höchstpersönlich), dann löste sich die Runde auf und alle Todesser verschwanden. Alle, bis auf Snape.

„Ich habe übrigens eine kleine Wohnung im Westende der Stadt, falls ihr mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen müsst“, sagte er unverfänglich zu Narcissa, bevor er sich von ihr, Lucius und Draco, der dabei stand, verabschiedete.   
„Gott, endlich ist er weg. Es reicht, wenn ich ihn in Hogwarts ertragen muss“, brummte Draco ihm hinterher. Narcissa wies ihn zurecht und Lucius hatte Mühe sein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln zurückzuhalten. Er hatte Snapes Einladung genau verstanden und würde ihr unbedingt folgen, sobald es ruhiger geworden war.

Nicht heute. Heute verbrachte er die warmen Abendstunden damit, mit Narcissa durch den Park zu spazieren, sich ihre Pläne anzuhören, wie sie eine Lehrkraft in einer der Magieschulen werden könnte und wie ihre Zukunft aussehen könnte. Es war schön ihrer Begeisterung zu lauschen und dabei ihre vertraute, kleine Hand zu halten.  
„Was sagst du dazu, Luce?“  
„Alles, wie du willst. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, in jeder Weise, in der du jemals meine Hilfe brauchen wirst. Ich werde alles für dich und Draco tun.“ Sie war stehen geblieben und sah ihn in der untergehenden Sonne ernst an.  
„Wie hat es nur ein so mürrischer Kerl geschafft so viel Zärtlichkeit aus dir herauszuholen …“, flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. Es war keine Frage und Lucius gab keine Antwort. Er nahm sie nur in den Arm und hielt sie sehr lang und innig fest.


End file.
